I Do Over Again
by cendella
Summary: Are Jack and Allison destined to be together or does fate not factor into the equation? In an alternate timeline Nathan is alive and Kevin is not autistic. How do Jack and Allison deal with their feelings for each other?
1. It Should Have Been Me

**I do not own EUReKA. I'm just an adoring fan. In this alternate world version we head back to Season 3 when Stark proposes to Allison. Now bear with me because I've mixed things up a bit. Stark does not die, Kevin is not autistic, Grace, Andy and Zane are present. Don't worry all will be explained. My thinking was that if there are two alternate time lines, then logic only dictates that there has to be more. Are Jack and Allison destined to be together or does fate not factor into the equation? We shall see.**

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 1: It Should Have Been Me

Henry smiled at the obviously happy couple standing beside him but couldn't help but glance over at his best friend. He felt a twinge of pain for Jack realizing that he yearned to be the one who was celebrating his engagement with Allison in front of all their friends and family. Henry being a good friend of Nathan's, was honored to take on the role as best man when asked. Tonight he was regaling the party goers with amusing anecdotes about Nathan. He hoped that if people (well Jack really) knew that Nathan wasn't such a bad guy, they would be more receptive to him and Allison remarrying. As Henry concluded, Allison and Nathan turned to each other and kissed.

The entire time Henry was talking, Jack sat there stone faced. Jesus, why was he even here tonight he thought. The whole time he sat there, he'd wished that it was him who was standing next to Allie, his arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder. Forcing himself back to reality just in time to see them embrace and kiss, Jack knew that he had lost his chance. His stomach was in twisted in knots and he felt as if he could throw up at any moment. He wanted to save face so he smiled and clapped along with everyone else as Henry ended his speech. Damn, it should have been him up there with her.

Jack thought back to the day Allison told him about her and Stark. Last Saturday afternoon she had shown up at his place unexpectedly. She said she'd seen Zoë in town and thought it would be a good time to come and speak with him. Jack had gone for a run that morning and when he got back SARAH made him some lunch, he sat down in front of the television, beer in hand and searched for a game. He was taken by surprise when SARAH announced that Dr. Blake was at the front door. Jack quickly brushed the crumbs off his shirt and glanced around the room to make sure it was presentable.

"Hi." Allison greeted him solemnly upon entering and stopped behind the couch.

Jack noticed the expression on her face but couldn't help but smile...she was so beautiful. "Hey. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just came by because I wanted to talk to you." Allison hesitated, "There's something you should know and I thought that you should hear it from me."

Jack walked around the couch and faced her, concern in his voice.

"Hear what?" Jack eyed her as she stood there silently. She seemed uneasy for some reason.

Allison swallowed hard, "Nathan asked me to marry him again..."

Jack wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. He knew that the two of them had begun to get close again, but remarry. This can't be happening. Everything suddenly seemed to spin around him. He hadn't even noticed that she's continued talking.

"...and I said yes."

Jack was stunned. "You're marrying him?"

Allison cast her eyes downward and quietly answered, "Yes."

Jack wanted to scream at her, shake her, ask her if she was crazy. He couldn't think of what to say. All he could manage was to utter the word, "Him?"

"I know you don't think I'm making the right decision getting involved with him again, but he's changed. He's different."

Jack raised his voice. "People don't change Allison. They are who they are."

"That's not true." Her own octave growing higher in response.

"It is and you know it. He'll just end up hurting you again."

"You don't know him like I do."

"I think I know him well enough. He's arrogant, selfish, and vain."

"That's your opinion. I know him better than that. He's a good man Carter. He was willing to work on our relationship. Show me that Kevin and I are important to him." And then she said the words that killed him. "I love him and he loves me."

Jack felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. _I __love __him __and __he __loves __me._

The displeasure of her statement caused him to grow tense, the sadness and hurt evident in his tone. "Why did you come here?"

Allison looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers, "I care about what you think."

The last thing he wanted to hear was that she cared about him. "Why?"

"Carter you've been a great friend to me. You've always been there for me during difficult times. You care about me and Kevin. I just thought that I should be the one to tell you."

"Is that the only reason?" Jack moved closer to her, only a heartbeat away and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

Allison gazed back at him, not sure how to answer his question. He was so close to her, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. All she could do was look up into his intensely blue eyes. She closed hers and sighed as he reached up cupped her face in his hands and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Allison eyes opened in time to see him lean in to kiss her. Just as his lips brushed against hers, she reached up, grasped his wrists in her hands, and backed away.

Shaking her head she began walking backward toward the door. "I can't."

"Allison, wait...please." Jack pleaded.

"I can't." She ran out the door and never looked back.

That was the last time he and Allison had talked about anything concerning the proposal. Actually, they hadn't talked much at all. They had intentionally been avoiding each other, which makes working in this town very difficult. When he'd received the invite to the party that she and Stark were throwing at her home, he knew exactly what it was about. And as he'd predicted, that evening they shared with their circle of friends that they were remarrying.

Jack stood alone in a corner swigging a beer, all the people he cared about enjoying themselves. Jo danced with Zane, Zoë was entertaining Kevin, Grace and Henry cuddled in a corner, and even his sister Lexi found a partner in Fargo. God, he was absolutely miserable. As he stood there dejected his PDA rang.

"Carter." He answered in his usual fashion.

"Sheriff Carter?"

"SARAH?"

"I require your assistant."

"What's wrong?"

"I am having an emergency. I need you assistant right away."

Jack was confused. What could SARAH possibly need him for that she couldn't handle on her own? "Okay...I'm on my way."

Jack swiftly crossed the room and headed toward the door. When he reached for the handle he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jo glared at him, her tone and posture dubious. She whispered fiercely, "You are not going to walk out on her."

"Relax, SARAH called. There's an emergency and needs my help."

"Really? SARAH needs your help?" Jo glared at him skeptically.

"Apparently. Look," Jack showed her the call he just received on his PDA, "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Jo could tell when he was lying, and this time he wasn't. "All right then. Hurry back."

When Jack reached home, he had expected to see a major catastrophe. He looked around the bunker and everything appeared as it always was.

"SARAH what's going on? What's the emergency?"

"I'm lonely."

"Excuse me? You called me because you're lonely!"

"Well, to tell you the truth Sheriff Carter, I called because I thought you needed an out. Please don't be angry."

Jack couldn't help but snicker. He guessed that he and SARAH had finally bonded. He knew he should be mad at her but truthfully, he was kinda relieved. Even though he told Allison he'd come to the party, he really hadn't wanted to stay.

"Thanks SARAH."

"I can find a game for you to watch, make you a steak, pour you a beer?"

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just take go upstairs and take a shower."

Jack somberly walked upstairs, peeled off his clothes and jumped in the shower. He hoped that the waters forceful spray would wash away all the emotions he had inside of him. Though he never admitted it to anyone, he was in love with Allison...even if she wasn't in love with him. Jack wasn't one of those men who felt it necessary to show his emotions in every situation, but when he was upset he didn't feel the need to hide the fact either. He didn't know how long he stood in the shower, or when the tears began to flow. All he knew was that his heart was broken.

Back at the party Allison made her way around, chatting with different people when she took notice of Jo. Next to her was Zoë, and a woman she didn't recognize. Her eyes did a quick scan of the area, and realized that Jack was nowhere to be found.

She walked up to Jo and placed a hand on her arm to alert her of her presence. "I hope everybody's having a great time."

"Hey Allison. Great party. Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course Jo. I wouldn't think of not inviting you." Allison addressed the woman who stood between them, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met."

Lexi giddily grasped Allison's hand, "Oh, no we haven't. Don't worry I'm not a party crasher. I'm Lexi, Jack's sister. I just got in town yesterday."

"Oh, hi. It's so nice to meet some of Carter's family. I've heard a lot about you. And you are more then welcome here."

Allison swallowed hard and asked the one question that was on the tip of her tongue since she ventured over to them.

Turning to Zoë she inquired, "Where's your dad?"

Jo immediately interjected and told her that Carter had gotten an emergency call and had to leave.

Allison stared at her in disbelief, not sure if she was fabricating a lie. Allison felt her a pang in her chest. She had no reason to be disappointed that he'd left. She had just celebrated her engagement to the man she loved and felt terrible for having the reaction she did because of Jack's absence.

Allison could feel the tears welling up inside of her and wanted to slip away from them as quickly as her feet would allow, "Well, I'd better finish my rounds. I'll talk to you later." When she turned to leave, Nathan appeared.

"Hello ladies. You all look lovely this evening."

"Why thank you." Lexi responded and half curtsied.

Jo looked in the opposite direction and answered nonchalantly, "Thanks."

Zoë chose not to answer at all.

Nathan turned to her, "Are you okay?"

Allison realized that she had been frowning and hoped that he didn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Just extremely happy."

"Me too." Leaning down he kissed her forehead. As an afterthought he asked, "Where's Carter?"

"Emergency!" Jo, Zoë and Lexi answered in unison.

"I didn't get a call, did you?" he questioned Allison.

Allison shook her head no.

"It was personal." Lexi offered.

Allison glanced up at Nathan and knew immediately that he didn't believe a word of what he'd just heard.

"Well, okay then. Have a good time ladies." Nathan took Allison by the hand and led her on their continued rounds.

Back at home Jack lingered in the shower, all track of time lost on him. One good thing about a smart house is that he didn't have to worry about the water getting cold. It just felt good to stand there and allow it to pound on his head. How could he have allowed this to happen? He had so been given so many opportunities to tell Allison how he felt about her, but each time he chickened out. What was it about her that turned him into a spineless chump? Any other time he gusty, brave, and heroic. But when it came to her...nothing.

SARAH interrupted his thoughts, "Sheriff Carter, Abby is on the phone. Shall I put her through?"

Jack was confused. Why would his ex-wife be calling him now? He turned off the shower and reluctantly stepped out.

"Uh yeah sure. But no video phone, okay SARAH."

"Yes, Sheriff Carter."

"Jack?" Geez, he hadn't heard that voice in a while.

"Hi Abby. How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just called because I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Jack was perplexed.

"Zoë called me this morning after you left and told me about today."

"She told you WHAT!"

"Don't be angry Jack. She loves you and she's concerned...as am I."

"You?"

"Yes, Jack me. Even though we couldn't make it work, doesn't mean I don't think about you. You're Zoë's dad and you're still my friend...I hope. We spent fifteen years together. I do care about you Jack, you know that...don't you?"

"I know you do. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Depends. Is this Abby the friend talking or Abby the shrink?

"This is Abby the friend. Jack, Zoë told me how you feel about Allison."

"How I feel? She doesn't know how I feel."

"Well, apparently she does as do most people in town. Jack do you love her?"

"I...I don't know?"

"Yeah, you do. I know that hesitation in your voice. Have you told her?"

"No."

"Why not? You see Jack that's your problem. You try so hard to keep everything on an even keel. You don't want to be confrontational or ruffle any feathers. You don't let people know how you really feel."

"I thought this was supposed to be Abby the friend?"

"It is. Listen Jack you know if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Thanks Abby."

"Bye Jack."

Jack was appreciative that Abby called. It was thoughtful of her to worry about him. Even though their marriage ended, he could say they did have some good times and he looked upon them fondly. The first few years were passion filled and exciting. The next few they were focused on making sure Zoë would have everything she needed for her future. That's when the trouble began. They both loved their professions, but Jack was a bit obsessive. He started spending more and more time at work, away from Abby and consequently Zoë. The last years were horrible...they argued, blamed each other, and Jack eventually moved out. When he came to Eureka and Zoë joined him, he and Abby agreed that they should at least try to be civil with each other for her sake. Over the years they had become friends again.

Jack toweled off, put on a T-shirt and shorts then headed down to get a beer. The hell with it he thought, he grabbed two. A glass in each hand he headed upstairs and lay back on the bed and mindlessly watched television. Obviously he'd fallen asleep for the next thing he felt was someone pushing on his shoulder. Lying on his stomach, Jack turned his head and opened one eye to see Lexi peering down at him.

"Are you okay monkey?" She asked soothingly.

Jack answered her groggily, "Yes I'm fine...and don't call me monkey."

"I see you had your own little party here." Lexi counted the six empty glasses on Jack's nightstand. "Allison asked about you."

"Lexi leave me alone. I'm tired."

"You're not tired. You're drunk."

Jack turned his head. "Okay I'm drunk. Now leave me alone."

Lexi walked around to the opposite side of the bed and sat down. "Jack, she was really hurt that you weren't there."

"Oh really? I doubt she cares that I left."

"Well, she did. It was written all over her face...as well as radiating from her aura."

His sister and her kooky ideas.

"Look Jack I know you're hurting right now, but you'll get through this."

Jack's only response was to throw a pillow over his head. He just wished that she would leave him alone.

"Jack?" Lexi pulled up the corner of his pillow. "Okay, I'll leave you alone."

"I love you monkey." She said and exited the bedroom.

That next morning Jack groaned as he rolled over and forced himself to sit up on the edge of the bed. His head was pounding and all he really wanted to do was go back to sleep. Even though he didn't have to work today, he knew that Lexi wouldn't allow him to lay down all day stewing in his misery. Also he knew that Zoë was concerned about him and he really didn't want her to see him like this. So, he dragged himself over to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He gathered up his beer glasses and headed downstairs to make some coffee. Zoë and Lexi were already in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey dad. You look..." Zoë thought it best not to finish her sentence.

Jack had on his bathrobe, his hair stood up on one side, and his eyes were bloodshot red. "Morning." He mumbled, "SARAH coffee...strong."

"Good morning monkey." Lexi smiled broadly at him.

"Don't call me monkey. And keep Grandma Lil out of my kitchen." Jack glared at Lexi's cat as it maneuvered through his legs.

"So what are you two up to today." He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a needed sip.

"Vincent gave me the day off so I'm gonna take Aunt Lexi around town and show her the sites. Do you wanna come with us?"

"No, you guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Zoë looked at him with concern.

Jack walked to her and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, I'm sure. Have fun you guys." And headed back upstairs.

The rest of the day Jack was bombarded by phone calls from those worried about him. Henry called and asked if he wanted to hang out and watch a game. Jo called and offered to go to the firing range to let off some steam. Vincent said he would personally deliver to Jack his favorite meal. Fargo telephoned with some lame excuse about performing some upgrades on SARAH. Even Andy called and offered to come by after his shift was over. Jack was overwhelmed by how much his friends cared for him. He thanked them all for their concern, assured them that he would be fine, but chose to spend the day alone.

Jack didn't know if he would be able to survive the next five months until the ceremony. He didn't have to see Allison everyday being that she worked at GD and he mainly dealt with issues around town, but their paths crossed more often than not. The worse part was that _he_ would more than likely be with her. He hated Stark with a passion. Well, hated was a strong word. He could probably learn to tolerate him if he had no interest in Allison. Why was it so hard for Jack to get over her? Truth is he never had her to begin with. For his sake, Jack hoped that it would be a quiet week in Eureka, because he didn't think he could face her right now. Zoë and Lexi were still out so Jack decided to call it a night. Honestly he still felt kinda crappy and wanted to lie down so he would at least look presentable for work in the morning.

And as he had for the last few nights while he slept, he dreamt of her.

_Next - Chapter 2: I Hate That I Love You_


	2. I Hate That I Love You

**I do not own EUReKA. Dammit all to hell! (waves fists furiously) FYI: In this alternate version I am envisioning the current actor who plays Kevin even though we are looking back at season 3.**

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 2: I Hate That I Love You

Allison purred softly as he looked lustfully into her eyes. She lay on top of him, her perky bosom thrust upon him. He reached up, placed his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. She loved kissing him...his lips were soft yet firm, like tasting a sweet peach. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored its depths. Releasing her from his embrace, he placed her on her side and pressed his body against hers. He traced the lines of her body with his fingertips, the light brush causing her flesh to prickle. He placed his mouth on her the back of her neck and applied pressure. Allison couldn't help but whimper as she felt a stir deep in her belly. She could feel his erection as it lay against her buttocks. She yearned to feel him inside of her. She needed the exquisite release that only he could give her. As if reading her mind he gently slid inside of her. He wrapped one arm underneath her, caressed her breast and with his free hand massaged her clit. She couldn't concentrate...the feeling was overwhelming. Her eyes rolled to the back of head as he managed to coordinate each movement so that they were all in sync. She reached back and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He moved his hips faster and faster, his fingers keeping pace with the motion. She was close, oh so close. She could feel his warm breath as he licked from the nape of her neck to the tip of her spine. It was so hot, so wet. Her deep pants signaled to him that she was ready. He quickened the pace, intent on bringing her to orgasm. Allison could no longer hold on as she screamed his name out, her body jerking uncontrollably. The warm liquid spilling between her thighs, he removed his fingers and slid them into his mouth. All of her energy drained, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

What seemed like seconds later, Allison felt his hand upon her hip, evident that he was ready for another round. She placed her hand on top of his, "Umm, you up for more already?" she asked seductively. He called out her name, "Allie." Allison stirred and opened her eyes in shock to see Nathan lying beside her.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked curiously. "You were moaning and writhing in your sleep."

Allison turned her body completely so that she faced him. "I was dreaming about you." She answered smiling.

"Well then, let me make your fantasy come true. I'll be right back."

Allison watched as he ran into the bathroom. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. That had to be the biggest lie she had ever told him, but she could never let him know the truth. The truth that she had not been dreaming of him, but of Jack.

No, this wasn't the first time she'd dreamt of him, but since he tried to kissed her, they were becoming more frequent. In actuality, she'd had them every night since then. Each of them were so vivid...it had felt so real. In them he'd filled her with a passion she'd never felt before.

Nathan sauntered back into the bedroom and lay on top of her. He reached down and touched her succulent mound. "Oh my God you are so wet." He crawled down to the bottom of the bed and took her in his mouth. Allison's mind raced. As much as she tried she couldn't relax enough to enjoy the sensation. Her thoughts kept going back to Jack. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. Allison could feel her body grow tense and she didn't want to disappoint Nathan. Frankly she just wanted it to be over, so she faked it. She let out a couple of grunts and sighs which seemed to placate him. As he made his way back up, a smug look on his face, his intent obvious, they heard a knock at the door.

"Mom?" Kevin called out through the closed door.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hungry. Can you make me some breakfast?"

"I'll be right down."

"Okay."

Allison, thankful for the interruption, mouthed her apology as he rolled off of her frustrated.

Allison jumped out of bed and went downstairs to start breakfast for her and Kevin. Nathan wouldn't be joining them this morning as he was heading to GD to work on a project. She had hoped that since he would be busy she and Kevin could do something together. Unfortunately Kevin had already planned to meet up with some friends at the park to go skateboarding, so Allison would have the house all to herself this afternoon.

After spending time straightening up and putting in a load of laundry, she decided to call her friend Tess. They hadn't talked to each other in months. They were both so busy all the time so it was difficult to keep in touch. The last time she spoke to her, she told her how Nathan was attempting to get close to her again. Allison really wanted to know what she thought about them getting remarried. Allison dialed the number she new by heart but unfortunately there was no answer so she had to leave a message. She sat there wondering who else she could ring up. She could call Grace, or Jo or her parents...but they weren't to happy with her right now.

She had telephoned them last week and told them about her and Nathan – they were speechless to say the least. Don't get them wrong, they liked Nathan and knew that he was brilliant, and a good provider, but they never really felt that close to him. Allison knew they wouldn't be ecstatic about the idea, but the unemotional response she received had hurt. Her parents trusted her opinions and had always treated her like someone who was capable of making intelligent decisions, but this one worried them.

Deep down she knew her parents would be confused about her decision, as were many of her friends, but she hadn't expected so much resistance. She knew what they were thinking – what in her right mind would possess her to get involved with Nathan again? To be honest, Nathan wasn't such a bad guy. Everyone had always assumed that he caused the demise of their first marriage, but truth be told, she had also played a part in its disintegration.

When she'd first met Nathan believe it or not, there wasn't an immediate attraction. Yes, she admired his brilliance, his accomplishments and his good looks, but she also thought that he was arrogant, egotistical, power hungry, and stubborn. They were put together on a project and butted heads frequently. They had been working on it for about a week and had gotten nowhere when Nathan suggested that he knew what the problem was. He told Allison that they were too much alike. She'd actually laughed in his face. There was no way in hell she was anything like him. Yes, she was a genius and extremely proud of the fact. She was quite accomplished and constantly made it a point to be the best at everything she did. She could be a bit aggressive and that did put some people off, but that didn't make her anything like him – not really.

So, for the sake of the project, they decided to be cordial with each other. Once they let down their guards, they started to get along. He was quite pleasant to be with once he relaxed. Those initial preconceptions she had about him began to change. One night while working late, Nathan boldly leaned in and kissed her. Allison was shocked...it was so unexpected. She looked up into his eyes unsure of what to do next. They were a gorgeous shade of green. She was unable to look away from him...it was if she was caught in a vice. When he bent down to kiss her again, she surrendered.

The beginning of the end didn't come out of the blue. The first few months of their marriage were storybook. Oh they were so in love – they enjoyed the same things, they could converse on the same level, and she was pleased that there was male figure for Kevin – she felt like she had finally found happiness.

It didn't last long.

The last few months of their marriage they argued about everything. Nathan wasn't satisfied with the position he held at GD. He felt he knew better than the current head and continually presented ideas to him, always to be bushed aside. Allison on the other loved what she did. As liaison for the Department of Defense she had found a sense of authority where she could seamlessly interact with both sides. She loved living in Eureka. She had made friends and most importantly Kevin was happy and flourishing.

The previous places they'd lived had not been a pleasant experience for him. Being so gifted, it was hard for him to find kids he could relate to. Most times he felt like an outcast and it resulted in some very lonely days. When they settled in Eureka it was as if they finally found a home. Kevin could explore his interests scientifically along side his peers and still have time to be a kid.

Nathan and Kevin got along well enough when it came to talking about mathematics or science, but they couldn't seem to find a way to connect on a father and son level. Oh he loved Kevin like he was his own, and Kevin loved him, but being that Kevin was also genius, Nathan worked hard at honing his strengths and abilities and sometimes forgot that he was a child and wanted to have fun. That often caused friction between Kevin, Nathan and her.

One night as they lay in bed, Nathan told her that he didn't think he would ever get anywhere at GD and thought it best that they move on. Allison was completely taken by surprise. She didn't want to leave, her career was thriving, she had opportunities to be on the ground floor of major discoveries, and she and Kevin were content. He accused her of trying to make this perfect life which was beyond expectation and of not wanting him to be successful on his own terms. When he told her he'd received a job offer, they fought about whether or not they should go. When he decided to take the job in Washington D.C. and said he would go without her, she was devastated.

They tried to work it out long distance but it was a difficult. Allison realized that absence does not make the heart grow to fonder, so eventually they separated. When he came back as the new head of GD after the predecessor had been relieved, she was stunned to say the least. By that time they had not spoken in well over six months. He attempted to get back in her good graces but she felt it was to late. So she ultimately handed him divorce papers and he reluctantly signed them, but they never got the chance to move on because now they were forced to work together.

In the last few months, Nathan had made it his mission to win her back. She believed that the obvious attraction between her and Jack was the catalyst which set him in motion to actively pursue her again. He showered her with attention, and spent time trying to relate to Kevin by getting involved in the things he liked to do. When they talked, she felt like he really listened. The fact was that she still had feelings for Nathan...and she was lonely. With Nathan she knew what she was getting herself into. He was familiar, she knew his likes and dislikes, she wouldn't have to go through that awkward phase of getting to know someone new. No, it didn't sound very romantic when she laid it out that way, but it was logical to her.

The opening of the back door interrupted her analysis.

Kevin ambled in, skateboard in hand. "Hey baby. Did you have fun today?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is dinner almost ready, I'm hungry."

Allison chuckled – he always seemed to be hungry these days. "We're going to eat a little late tonight. Nathan's still at work so we're going to wait for him."

Kevin let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Kevin!"

"Sorry."

"Come here and sit down, I want to talk to you for a minute."

Kevin lazily strolled over to the kitchen table and sat across from her.

"Kevin, I know I told you about Nathan and I, but you never told me how you felt about it." Allison searched his eyes for some indication.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know?"

"Kevin please, I want you to be honest with me."

After a pause, he answered, "He's okay I guess. It's just that I got used to it being you and me again."

"I know honey, but I want you to know that you will always be the most important person in the world to me. I know you and Nathan have some issues, but he's trying and I want you to try too. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure."

Allison walked over and kissed his cheek.

"MOM!" Kevin whined at her display of affection. "I'm going upstairs until dinner."

Allison couldn't help but smile. At one time, he enjoyed having her smother his cheeks with kisses, now she barely got a hug.

By the time Nathan arrived, dinner was ready so she called Kevin down to eat.

She turned to Nathan, "How'd it go today?"

"We're still having a few issues. We can't figure out how to stop the exothermic reaction between the propellents, but I have a few theories."

Allison noticed that Kevin who was usually interested in the conversations they had about work, seemed disinterested tonight. Allison looked at Nathan and motioned toward Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, I was told by one of my assistants whose son attends Tesla that there's a major science competition coming up. Apparently its to be a collaboration between the student and a parent. Do you know what you want to work on?" Nathan inquired.

Kevin immediately perked up his face glowing with excitement, "Yeah, and I picked a great project. I want to research the biometrics of pitching. No one else will ever think of choosing that."

Nathan grinned at his enthusiasm. "Pitching, really? Well, I'm afraid that I don't know much about that, or your mom for that matter, but we'll help as best we can."

Nonchalantly Kevin replied, "Don't worry about it. I already asked Jack and he said he'd be happy to help me."

"Oh. Okay."

Allison saw the hurt and disappointment in Nathan's eyes. He was always good at hiding his emotions, but she knew him well enough to know when something got to him. Allison also knew how much Kevin admired and looked up to Jack. He would often tell her that Jack was his best friend and knew that the project Kevin chose was right up Jack's alley...she just wished that Kevin had asked Nathan first.

"I'm gonna go and play XBOX with Dre before bed. Night mom," Kevin kissed Allison on the cheek, "night Nathan."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Kevin." Nathan looked over at Allison, "He's not my biggest fan is he?"

"Nathan, don't be upset. Just give him time, he'll come around. He does love you, you know that right?"

"I know he does. It's odd though. It reminds me of my relationship with my dad. He always pushed me, expected only the best from me. I said I never wanted to be that kind of parent but..."

Allison walked over, stood behind Nathan and embraced him. She wished that more people could see this side of him. The vulnerable side.

"Come on baby, let's go upstairs." Allison took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom.

As Nathan sat on the bed and finished up some work on his laptop, Allison prepared for her Sunday night ritual. She always liked a long soak in a hot bath. It allowed her time to de-stress and reflect on the week she'd had. Problem was in the quiet of the room, candles lit, soft music playing, her thoughts kept going back to Jack. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

Unlike Nathan, she'd felt an immediate attraction to him...one that she couldn't explain. Jack was handsome, funny, brave, and brilliant in his own right. Plus, he was so goddam sexy. He had the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen, and a dazzling smile to match. It didn't help matters that when he looked at her, she had completely inappropriate thoughts. Her heart raced, she felt flush, and when he reached out to touch her, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

He was the total opposite of who people would expect her to be with. She found herself finding little ways to spend time with him. She would go out with him on investigations, have coffee with him in the mornings, and allow Kevin to spend time with him. This way she had a reason for him to come by her house, thereby getting to know him a little better herself. She flirted with Jack and he with her, but he never made a move so she just assumed that he was flirtatious by nature, so she put any hopes of the two of them together aside.

And yes, she ran from Jack when he tried to kiss her...but Nathan wasn't the only reason why. She ran because she was afraid of what he would say. What if he told her he was in love with her? Wanted to be with her? Asked her not to marry Nathan? She saw the look in his eyes and could almost feel the adoration emanating from within him.

She couldn't handle hearing what he had to say...not now. It was too late. She was so angry with him. She hated the way she felt. She was confused. Why did he wait all this time? It was unfair of him to think that just because he'd finally gotten up the nerve to take a chance, she would reciprocate.

The longer Allison stayed immersed in the water, the more pissed off she became. Goddamn him! She realized that her weekly ritual was not having the relaxing effect she wanted. She hurriedly got out of the tub, dried off and put on her negligee.

She walked over to the bed and lay down. Nathan immediately closed his computer and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her bare shoulders, caressed her thigh, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She knew that he was hoping for a continuation of this morning but she just wasn't up to it.

"I'm sorry baby, not tonight. I have a headache."

She felt Nathan roll away from her and turn on his side. "Shot down at every attempt. I guess it's just not my night." Irritation lacing his response.

Allison knew that he was not only referring to her, but of Kevin's snub of him. She just didn't have the energy to appease him. She had too many things on her mind.

Allison prayed that it would be a quiet week at GD and in Eureka. She didn't think she could deal with seeing him right now. All she wanted to do was sleep.

And as she had every night since they'd almost kissed, she dreamed of Jack.

_Next - Chapter 3: Baby It's Cold Inside_


	3. Baby It's Cold Inside

**I do not own EUReKA, but I can fantasize. **

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 3: Baby It's Cold Inside

Jack took up his customary spot at the counter inside Café Diem as he ate his usual breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. The only differences this morning were that he hadn't been to eat at the establishment in the last two weeks and he was here about an hour earlier than normal. Jack had been having his morning and evening meals at home recently. When it was time for him to have lunch he would eat in his office the meal SARAH had packed for him or have it delivered. Jack was intentionally avoiding the restaurant because he knew he would run into Allison and Stark there eventually. When there was a need for interaction between them, thankfully their discussions took place over the phone. Jack knew he was being immature, but right now he didn't care.

Luckily there hadn't been any major catastrophes the last couple of weeks. Any problems that occurred at GD that didn't affect the town, Jo handled. Being the head of GD security, Jo had finally found the authority she had been longing for. When Jack was appointed the job after Sheriff Cobb retired, Jo was pissed to say the least. She had hoped that she would get the position and had seriously considered quitting. Allison managed to talk her out of it and persuaded her to give it some time and Carter a chance. He and Jo worked together for the first two years and grew close. They gained a mutual understanding and respect for each other, but Jo still thought she had it in her to do more. So when the position opened for a new head of GD security, Jack encouraged her, and she jumped at the chance. By that time he and Jo had made a connection and were extremely close friends. In reality they felt more like siblings.

As Jack sat there chatting with Vincent, the last thing he expected to see so early in the morning was the two of them walk in.

"Hey Carter, long time no see. I've missed you so much." Stark addressed him sarcastically with that shit eating grin on his face.

Jack was glad he had a mouth full of food because he wasn't able to tell him to go fuck himself. The only response he gave was to nod his head in their direction. Allison offered him a partial smile evidently not sure how to greet him.

"Oh I forgot, you can't chew and talk at the same time. As a matter of fact, you can't seem to do much of anything and talk at the same time." There was a lull in the conversation as Stark waited for Jack to say something. When none was forthcoming, he continued with his verbal assault. "What no comeback?"

Jack flipped his hands over so that they were palm up in an 'oh well' gesture. "Nope, sorry."

"You're no fun anymore Carter."

As Stark turned to Vincent and ordered their breakfast, Jack used the opportunity to glance over at Allison. To his delight, she too was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She looked lovely as always. Obviously she had not told Stark about Jack's attempt to kiss her. If she did Stark surely wouldn't have talked to him as if everything was business as usual. Jack didn't know if it was because Stark was oblivious or just vain that he didn't notice the tension and awkwardness between he and Allison.

"We usually don't see you in here so early Dr. Stark, is everything okay?" Vincent asked, as usual fishing for information.

"Nothing to worry about Vincent. Dr. Blake has an early meeting and I'm heading in to work on a project."

Jack watched as Stark wrapped his arm around Allison's shoulder and led her to a table – he took that as his cue to leave. He didn't want to be near them, see them or hear them today. He got up from his seat, leaving half of his meal untouched and without a word made a beeline for the door, not once looking back.

Jack headed over to the Sheriff's station to start his day. He needed to find some busy work to do so he wouldn't have time to think about Allison. He had taken up running and biking again in the mornings. It allowed him to clear his head and required that he focus on his routine. A bonus to waking up at the crack of dawn was that he wouldn't be there when his sister performed one of her crazy morning rituals. She had attempted to get him to join her. First she tried to get him to do yoga, then she wanted to rub crystals on his forehead so that she could read his aura. Though he thought her ideas were hokey, Jack was happy to see her, and she was good company for Zoë these last few weeks – because he certainly wasn't much fun to be around.

Jack walked into the station and saw that Andy was already seated at his desk.

"Morning Boss." Andy viewed him, the ever present grin plastered on his face.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. If anyone outside of town saw how he smiled all the time, they would probably think he was insane. "Morning Andy."

"So do you think we'll have any excitement today?"

"Let's hope not. I think I can start getting used to the quiet Eureka."

Just as Jack went to sit down, his PDA rang. He looked down and saw Jo's name flash across the screen. "Hey Jo, what's up?" Jack listened intently as she rattled off information, "Uh huh, Uh huh. We're on our way."

The tranquility Jack had enjoyed the past few weeks sadly had come to an end.

Jack and Andy jumped into his jeep and headed toward GD. Whatever emotional battle he was going through would have to wait. When it came to doing his job, he let nothing stand in the way. It was his duty to protect the people and town of Eureka, and he took that responsibility very seriously.

When they arrived at GD, he and Andy hurried up to Allison's office. Already there were Stark, Henry, Fargo and Jo. Apparently there was a rogue A.I. that had escaped from section three. Normally it wouldn't be such a huge deal except for the fact that this A.I. had military grade weapons newly integrated into it's system. Zane and Grace were down in a level three lab attempting to rig a tracking system to locate it. There was no reason to panic...yet, but it could potentially turn into a disaster. The A.I. would remain docile until provoked, problem was that it hadn't been completely tested yet so no one was quite sure what, if anything would set it off.

Allison directed Jo to take a team up in the chopper to search the area. Stark and Fargo were going to run through the schematics of the A.I.'s system to see if they could find a way to disable it without getting themselves or anyone else killed. Jack and Andy were to be the eyes on the ground, and make sure if spotted, it was kept away from populated areas and the central part of town.

As they all headed toward the door, Allison called out to him.

"Carter, can you hold up for a minute?"

Jack instructed Andy to wait for him in the jeep and turned to Allison, looking quite perturbed. "Yeah?"

At first Allison just stood there, not sure of where to begin. "How are you?"

Jack creased his forehead wondering why she held him back to ask that question. "Uh, fine."

"I haven't seen much of you in town lately. What have you been up to?" A tentative smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, she searched his eyes for some indication that he was willing to be cordial.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "You know...busy."

Allison continued, hoping to get him to converse with her. "I've seen your sister around town and I hear congratulations are in order. You're going to be an uncle." She smiled broadly, happy not only for Lexi but for him.

"Yup." He answered hands on his hips – his usual stance.

Though he wasn't showing it now, Jack was extremely excited that he was to be an uncle again. His older brothers already had kids of their own. Apparently that was the real reason Lexi was back in the states. She had been on a humanitarian mission in South America working with homeless children when she found out. Her boyfriend, who she had been with for the past four years stayed behind to finish up some work before leaving to meet her in California. She wanted to tell her family in person and Jack was her first stop. She thought it would be easier to tell him before their parents and older brothers. Jack and her were closest in age and spent a lot of time together as kids and as a result they had a tighter bond then with their other siblings.

Allison noticed the blank stare in his eyes and was beginning to get exasperated with his indifferent attitude toward her, "Okay Carter I understand that you're upset but how long is this going to go on."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't talk to me anymore."

"I _am _talking to you."

Allison crossed her arms, "No, you're talking _at_ me, and frankly you're being an ass. I would almost prefer you give me the silent treatment."

"What do you want from me Allison?" Jack crossed his arms in a defensive position, mirroring hers.

"What I _want _is for you to stop treating me like the bad guy here. Ignoring me, giving me the cold shoulder. When you do have to speak to me it's only with one word answers. You used to joke with me, now you won't even look at me. I don't deserve this."

Allison paused, waiting for him to respond. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?" Anger lacing his tone.

"Like, gee Allison I'm really sorry that I've been acting like a child." As he stood there, jaw clinched, obviously not intending to apologize she continued, "Look, I know we're in a strange place right now but I thought we were friends. We are still friends...aren't we?" Allison felt panicked all of a sudden, praying that his answer would be yes.

Jack looked at her, a bit stunned by her question, "Of course we are."

She quietly sighed in relief. "Carter, you once told me that you'd always be there for me, no matter what?"

"And I meant it." His demeanor and speech softening.

"Well, I beg to differ because your behavior right now doesn't reflect that. I know this is not how you expected it to go between the two of us, and I'm sorry but that's not entirely my fault. I know you hate me right now, but please don't treat me like your enemy."

Jack took a step closer, a look of tenderness in his eyes, "I don't hate you Allison. I wish were that easy."

"Kevin misses you. He asks me where you've been the last few weeks. He says every time he calls, SARAH says you're unavailable. He's worried about you. I'm just asking you...whatever our issue is, please don't take it out on him."

"Allison you know I would never do anything to hurt Kevin. I just thought it wasn't a good time for him to be around me. Don't worry, tell him I'll see him soon. And you're right, I don't have any reason to be angry with you. It's my issue not yours. I had every opportunity to tell you how I felt and I never did. It's obvious that you don't care for me the same way I care for you."

Allison adamantly shook her head, "That's not true. You know I care about you. It's just..."

Jack held his hand up for her to stop, "You don't have to explain to me Allison. I want you to know that I'm sorry about taking it out on you and treating you badly...but I have to know. Why did you feel it was necessary to come and tell me about you and Stark?"

"I told you, we're friends."

"Yeah, but you told all your other friends at the party. Why single me out?"

"Carter...you mean a lot to me, you know that."

"You mean a lot to me too. But I'm sure you've already guessed that. I had hoped that one day we could have been more than friends."

Allison knew there was no reason for her to lie at this point, "Me too."

"So where does that leave us?"

"For now I think it best that we put our personal feelings aside and behave professionally. Maybe it would even help for you to speak to someone."

Jack was confused. "Speak to someone?"

"You know, to help you...cope with the situation."

Jack appeared pain stricken, his eyes widening. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She had some nerve. Who in the hell did she think she was. When he thought about it, maybe she and Stark getting back together made perfect sense. It seems that his narcissistic attitude was rubbing off.

"Cope with the situation?" Jack bit the bottom of his lip in frustration. "You don't mince words do you? You know, believe it or not I think I can get over you." He turned and began storming out.

"Carter wait I didn't mean it that way. I..."

Jack turned as he reached the threshold, "No don't worry, it's not a problem. I think that was a brilliant idea you had. We should keep it professional. I better go catch up with Andy. I'll uh, see ya later...Dr. Blake."

Once Jack exited, Allison picked up the phone and instructed Larry to hold all her calls and tell everyone that she was not to be disturbed – and that included Dr. Stark. She pressed the control for her glass wall to tint for privacy, sat in her chair, folded her arms, lay her head down and cried.

Jack headed outside to meet Andy, fuming the entire way. Where did she get off suggesting something like that? He wasn't some head case who needed to talk to a shrink. Yeah he hadn't been himself lately but what did she expect. It wasn't as if he was walking around in a daze, unable to perform daily tasks. Jack decided he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of thinking he would fall apart because of her. Truth be told, he was getting a little tired of himself too. He needed to shake things up a bit, but wasn't quite sure how to do it.

Later that evening after a long day of searching for the A.I. which he and Andy eventually found – or rather, it found them, his shot up jeep evident of that fact, Jack took the patrol car and rode over to Henry and Grace's for dinner. Henry had invited him over to get him out of the house and hopefully out of his funk. Jack was glad that he 'd accepted their invitation. He needed to be among friends right now and Grace was an amazing cook. Jack was glad he came because this was the first time in weeks he didn't have Allison on his mind. They laughed, they joked, he listened to stories about Henry and Grace...he was having a great time. After dinner, Henry and Jack stepped out to his garage to have a few beers and talk.

Henry propped himself up on a stool, "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Jack answered as he leaned back against a work table.

"Well, you look like crap."

Jack burst out laughing, "Thanks Henry, you always know just the right thing to say."

"Allison spoke to Grace today and mentioned your little talk."

Jack pushed his tongue against the side of his mouth, "Yeah, that went well."

"Jack you know she didn't mean anything by it. She's just concerned about you."

"I know."

"Frankly you have been a little cold toward her. When we were in her office today I thought I needed to put on a winter coat."

"Come on it wasn't that bad."

"Eh, just about. But seriously, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Henry. I admit I was hurt, and I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around, but I know she didn't do this to me and I'm adjusting."

"Let me ask you something, when's the last time you took some time for yourself, had a vacation?"

Jack guffawed as if the idea itself were ridiculous. "Vacation! With all the shit that happens around here...please."

"I think Eureka can manage without you for a few days. You need to get away for a while."

Jack took a swig of his beer, and contemplated Henry's suggestion. Maybe taking a trip might not be such a bad idea after all. Then he thought about Zoë and Lexi, leaving Andy in charge and a hundred other things. "I can't."

"Well, if you won't voluntarily go, I will have to order you to go. As Mayor of Eureka and technically your boss you are hereby placed on paid leave."

Henry raised his beer bottle and Jack clinked it against his, thereby sealing the deal. Jack hung a while longer before bidding Henry and Grace goodnight and headed for home.

When he got in, Zoë and Lexi were on the couch watching a movie – some romantic comedy by the looks of it.

"Hey." He called out as he draped his kit on the coat rack.

Zoë turned, a mouth full of popcorn, "Hi dad."

"Hey monkey." Lexi waved vigorously at him. "I heard about the runaway robot. Zoë also told me about a doomsday device, SARAH holding you hostage, and a runaway drone. What exactly goes on in this town?

"That's not even the half of it, and trust me you don't want to know. Just remember Lexi, you can't talk about anything that happens here. You signed that confidentiality agreement, and believe me when I say the government does not take lightly anyone who spills their secrets."

"I know, I know. I can keep a secret. Besides, I don't want my child being born in a federal penitentiary."

Jack settled himself on the arm of the couch. "Do you mind pausing that for a minute. I want to talk to you guys about something."

Zoë halted the movie, apparent concern visible on her face. "Is everything okay dad?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, but I'm going to take a few days off. I need to get away and clear my head. Lexi I was wondering if you wouldn't mind staying with Zoë until I got back. I know you came here to spend time with both of us, but I have to figure some things out."

"Of course Jack. Anything for you."

"And I promise that when return I'll be back to my old self."

Zoë and Lexi looked at each other then back at Jack and chuckled, not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh ha-ha. I plan to head out tomorrow afternoon. Henry said he'd be glad to look in on the two of you, so if you need anything just let him know."

Across town, Allison, Nathan and Kevin sat in the den watching a movie. After today, Allison was happy that she could finally relax and have some peace. As soon as Jack marched out of her office, she broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't mean to hurt him that way. She knew it was hard for him...and he probably wouldn't believe it, but it was hard for her too. Once she regained her composure, she called for Grace and asked her if she wanted to have lunch together in the cafeteria later. She and Grace where good friends and she needed someone to talk to. She told her some of what transpired between her and Jack. Grace assured her that he wouldn't stay mad for long and before she knew it, it'll be just like old times. She hoped so, for she longed for the time when things could go back to the way they used to be.

Allison's thoughts were interrupted by Kevin's ringing phone.

Kevin answered his PDA without bothering to look at who was calling. "Hello?"

Allison watched him as his face went from unenthusiastic to one of exuberance.

"Jack! Hey. Where you been?"

Allison peered over at Kevin as he got up from the recliner and walked out of the room. He was talking so loudly that she could still make out his conversation.

"Yeah. Okay. I thought you were mad at me. No. I know, I can't wait. I've already started the preliminary work. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay. All right, we'll talk when you get back. See ya loser."

Kevin came back in, a smile on his face and flopped back into the chair. Allison overheard Kevin tell Jack that he'd see him when he got back. She waited for him to tell her about their chat, but way dismayed when she realized that Kevin didn't intend on sharing.

She couldn't hold out any longer and asked casually, "Well, what did he say?"

Kevin craned his neck at her, his eyes still on the screen. "Oh. He apologized for not getting back to me. He said he some personal business to take care of and that he'd be out of town for the next few days and he'd see me when he got back so that we can get started on our project."

Allison wondered to herself where Jack could be going. She hadn't heard anything about him going out of town. Then again it was none of her business. She nestled under Nathan's arm and tried to remember that she was with the man she chose to be with.

After she and Nathan made love that night he told her she was like a wild animal. For a while he thought she was angry with him. She played it off, saying that she knew she hadn't been very receptive lately and was making it up to him.

Deep down Allison knew she was letting out all of her frustrations regarding Jack. The fact that he was so cold to her, avoiding her, pleasant with everyone except her...she had had enough. Maybe a few days without him in town would be good for both of them...she just hoped he wouldn't be gone for too long.

_Next - Chapter 4: Seems Like Old Times_

So what do you think? I am considering making quite a few chapters for this storyline. (Remember from the first chapter, this is supposed to be occurring over a five month period.) I want to explore all emotions, and reactions that they and their loved ones go through. Let me know. In the interim I will continue writing quick one shot stories.


	4. Seems Like Old Times

**I do not own EUReKA. (Sad face) I know this chapter is a little outside the box, but it will all make sense in the end. With that being said, come take a trip with me down the rabbit hole. **

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 4: Seems Like Old Times

Jack rolled down the window and turned up the volume on the radio as he drove up U.S. Route 101 towards his final destination. He borrowed a loaner car from Henry for his trip since his jeep was out of commission – not that he wanted to drive around advertising that he was in law enforcement anyway. He had to admit he was kind of excited to see his Marshall buddies. Jack had gotten in contact with Bill Stockton, one of his very good, very old friends. They talked every so often, mainly around the holidays and Jack was looking forward to kicking back and having some fun.

He and Bill had know each other since their training academy days. They had been roommates and after graduation were placed together in the same department. Though Jack worked many of his assignments with a team, when he did partner up it was usually with Bill. Transporting prisoners, fugitive investigations, witness protection, you name it...they'd done it. God, they used to get into so much trouble together. Needless to say, he was not one of Abby's favorite people.

Jack just hoped that everything would be okay in Eureka while he was gone. He wasn't so much worried about them not being able to handle things (even though he wasn't the smartest, he routinely suggested ideas that saved all their asses) he was concerned about leaving Zoë. If anything happened to her while he was gone he would never forgive himself. Thats why he left explicit instructions with Lexi, Jo, Henry and SARAH. He knew he was being overprotective but he didn't care. He and Zoë did not always have such a close bond, but since moving to Eureka they had gained a new respect for each other. No, it wasn't easy going in the beginning, but Jack was glad the bad times happened for it made them what they were now.

Jack stopped at the station house before heading out of town. He wanted to talk to Andy just to make sure he would be all right without him. He told him that if he needed any help, Jo would assist. Sometimes Jack forgot that Andy was a robot and even though he didn't need to be looked after, Jack sometimes felt compelled to. Reassured that Andy would be fine, he crossed the street to pick up his food. Jack didn't plan on stopping unless absolutely necessary. A definite bonus of having Vincent prepare his meals was that everything would make it on the long ride. Vincent had access to technology that allowed for food to be carried without heat or refrigeration and maintain it's temperature for days on end.

Jack decided that he would drive the distance – lord knows he certainly wasn't going to fly. And since he would be spending a little over a day in drive time going and coming, he figured why not add a few days on to his vacation. In all he would be spending three entire days in L.A. relaxing and enjoying himself. He'd arranged for a hotel, but Bill would hear none of it and insisted he stay with him in his spare room.

Jack arrived late that evening, happy to be able to get from behind the wheel and stretch his legs. Bill lived alone, a confirmed bachelor and without a doubt played the role of ladies man to perfection. His home was neat, masculine, designed in a contemporary style, complete with mini bar, mood lighting and extra toiletries for those unexpected overnight guests.

Bill was off the next few days so they stayed up late into the night drinking and reminiscing. Jack told him all about Zoë, his friends, his job and Eureka – well, what he could tell him anyway. What Bill was really interested in knowing was what the women were like. He told him he had been on a few dates, but there was nobody he was serious about. Bill told Jack that he didn't think he understood what he was trying to say. He didn't want to know how many dates he'd been on, but how many women he'd slept with. Jack ever the gentleman deflected his question and quickly changed the subject.

To be honest Jack had been intimate with a few women in town but nothing long term ever developed. Hell he probably could have gotten laid every night if he wanted...problem was there was only one woman he longed to be with.

The next morning, or rather the next afternoon Jack managed to crawl out of bed, still feeling the effects from his night of drinking. He fought the urge to call home and check in to see how Zoë and everyone else were doing. He knew that if they needed him they'd get in contact. Besides, he had a big day ahead of him. Today he planned to venture out on his own and visit a few of his old stomping grounds. It was unseasonably warm for February, unlike the cool and rainy temperatures he'd left in Oregon. Jack wanted to take advantage of the weather so he intended on visiting Venice beach, catching a baseball game of his favorite minor league team, and dropping in on his old boss. He ended up having a pleasant day and that night the party continued.

Bill took him to a nightspot frequented by law enforcement where they met up with some of his former coworkers. Devon "Action" Jackson, Dave "Soup" Anderson, Martin "Scoop" Cooper, Fitzgerald "Fritz" Johnson and Reggie "Tank" Thomas. They'd all been given nicknames by each other. Bill was know as "Don Juan" no explanation necessary and Jack was "Flash" because he never lost a foot chase with a criminal. As usual when they all got together the drinks flowed, they razzed each other, they were loud and boisterous – it was just like old times.

Jack was having a blast. He hadn't let loose like this in years. Yeah, he had Henry, Fargo, and Zane whom he hung with from time to time, but this was different. With these guys, he felt like he could be himself. No, his Eureka buddies never made him feel like an outcast – not intentionally anyway. It was just hard sometimes to relate on certain subjects. He liked to talk about sports, they liked to talk about science. He liked to read graphic comics, they liked to read about quantum physics. He wanted to play softball, they wanted to play on their computers. They made allowances and found ways to incorporate each other into their activities.

Fritz yelled over to Jack as they stood at the bar, "So from U.S. Marshall to Town Sheriff. Who did you piss off to get stuck with that job?"

"Didn't you hear, it was a promotion." Soup added mockingly.

"Yeah, what the hell do you do up there in bum-fuck Oregon anyway?" Scoop jokingly punched Jack in the arm as the group began laughing.

Bill spoke up, "Well, whatever it is, it's gotta be top secret. I tried to do an inquiry on this so called town you live in and received a visit from the Director himself telling me to back off."

"What kind of secrets are you guys keeping up there. What do you really know?" Tank inquired.

Jack shrugged, "Can't say fellas. Just be assured that I make a whole lot more than you do with a security clearance level to match."

A round of uproarious oh's and aw's emitted from the group.

"Uh oh, look who's headed this way. I knew it wouldn't be long before she sniffed you out." Action motioned over Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned around to see Agent Kelly making her way through the throng headed straight for him. Cecilia had always had a thing for Jack. She had come onto to him numerous times, even though he consistently spurned her advances. Although he was in a troubled marriage, Jack never considered being unfaithful to Abby. He may be a lot of things, but a cheater he wasn't.

Cecilia nudged her way past Fritz and Scoop and immediately threw her arms around him. "Jack! I heard you were back in town."

"Hey Cecilia."

"Long time no see. You're looking good." She regarded him like a man in the desert eyeing a glass of water.

"You too." He had to admit, the years had been good to her.

They'd eventually found their way over to a table where Cecilia inserted herself into their little party and hovered over Jack the entire evening. She placed her hand on his knee as they talked, rubbed his arm when she laughed, and sat just a little to close to him all night long. Jack didn't mind when a woman was aggressive – he found it to be a turn on, but he didn't like one that seemed desperate. Jack thought Cecilia was a beautiful woman, smart, physically appealing and she didn't have any trouble getting a man. Problem was she knew Jack was divorced now and he couldn't use the excuse that he was married any longer. He didn't want to have to hurt her feelings, but he just wasn't interested.

One by one their friends left leaving him alone with Cecilia. Bill was over in a corner making moves on some brunette he spied a while ago. By then Cecilia was practically sitting in his lap. She boldly asked him if he'd like to come back to her place for a drink. He knew she had more than drinks on her mind. Jack wasn't one to just jump in bed with someone on a whim, so he politely let her down saying he had somewhere to be in the morning, gave Bill the nod that it was time to go and they departed.

Jack crashed most of the next day, sleeping off all the drinks he'd had. Once he woke up he called to check in on Zoë. She told him everything was fine, she missed him, and couldn't wait until he came home. He hung around the house most of the day and that evening got ready to meet Abby for dinner. Zoë had called her mom and let her know that Jack would be in town and asked if it would be okay if he stopped by and brought back a few of her things. Since he'd be coming by anyway Abby asked him to join her for dinner.

Jack arrived at his old place precisely at eight o'clock...a fact that Abby took the opportunity to tease him about. When they were still married he never made it home on time for dinner and usually slunk in when they were just about done. She told him to dress casually because it certainly wasn't going to be anything fancy. And as always she looked beautiful, even dressed down. It felt a little strange for Jack to be eating at his old dining room table again. Though it wasn't one of her favorite things to do, Abby was a good cook. Frankly, there wasn't much she didn't do well. She was definitely a type A personality.

As they dined they talked about Zoë, how she was doing in school and the fact that she'd started dating.

"I miss her so much Jack." She stated dolefully.

"She misses you too. But she's so excited to visit you for spring break."

"You know Jack, in the beginning I was hurt. I didn't think this was the right thing for her, but I was wrong. She's thriving."

"Yeah, she's happy, she loves school, she hasn't had any discipline issues, and she has really great friends."

Abby examined him, "She needed you Jack, I see that now."

Abby had visited them some months ago and was present during the situation with the freak climate changes and when Jack was stuck in a virtual reality Eureka. While there she got a first hand look at the two of them together. She saw how they were so much alike, how much they worried about, cared and loved each other.

Jack asked about her parents, her job, and if she was seeing anyone special.

"Let's see...my dad and the ball-buster say hello – they can't wait to see Zoë. My practice is booming so much that I may have to cut back on lecturing. And, I have been seeing someone and it's all very new, but he's a wonderful man."

Jack was happy for her. Abby was an extraordinary woman and any man would be lucky to have her. Jack wasn't even jealous – their time had past.

"Jack, how are you doing?" She asked concerned.

Smirking he answered, "Me...pfft, couldn't be better."

"No, come on, seriously. How are dealing with the Allison situation?"

Jack sighed heavily, "Um, I'm adjusting." He decided to lay it on the line. He knew that Abby was interested and genuinely cared about his welfare. "It's...hard. I feel like I lost her even though I never had her to begin with. I know we could have had something special, but I never told her. I can't blame anybody but myself."

"Do you think she feels the same?"

"I thought she did...I felt like she did, but..."

"Jack, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I tried but she made it clear that I was too late." He leaned back in the chair and downed his glass of wine.

Jack didn't want to dwell on the topic any longer so the rest of the evening they talked more about Zoë, about the happier moments they'd had together, there friends and family. Believe it or not, they were having a pleasant time and managed to be cordial with each other. Before they knew it they had finished two bottles of wine. Realizing how late it was, Jack thanked her for the invite, said he'd take Zoë's things and head out. Abby told him that he wasn't going anywhere after the amount of wine they'd drank and offered him the guest room for the night.

Appreciative he moved in the direction of where his home office used to be. Removing his clothes, only his underwear remaining, Jack lay on his side the moon shining through the window the only light in the dark room. He turned when he heard the bedroom door slowly creak open interrupting the silence. He was nonplused to see her standing there in a negligee.

"Abby?" He asked a bit unsettled.

She gave no response as she slid the straps from her shoulders and let the gown fall to the floor.

"Abby what are you..."

"Shhh."

Abby crossed over to the bed, pulled the covers back, and climbed on top of Jack.

"Abby you don't have to..."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Then she kissed him so hard that he tasted blood.

Jack was shocked. He hadn't seen this coming at all. There were no words between them, no romantic gestures, they both knew what this was. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he went along for the ride.

Sex with Abby was always pleasurable – it was even better when it was make-up sex. And you'd better believe they'd done their fair share of that. Though she wasn't his first, she had taught him many things, like how to properly please her. He was a fast learner, and surprised her with moves of his own. The memories of them together making love hit him like a wave, it goes without saying it didn't take him long to get hard.

Jack allowed his hands to roam over her voluptuous curves. It was as if no time had passed between them. It was familiar, comfortable and just what he needed right now. Abby slinked down his frame, pulled off his underwear and took him in her mouth. She teased him, letting her tongue travel round stroking his perineum. Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head – the feeling exhilarating. Her mouth labored tirelessly as she encased him from tip to base – quite a feat considering what he had to work with. His breathing was unsteady as her pace varied. She would take him slowly then suddenly speed up. She liked keeping him off balance – always did. Jack knew if she didn't stop he would cum at any moment. As she'd done before, she rested a hand on his abdomen as his muscles involuntarily flexed, her head bobbing up and down. Abby must have sensed that he was ready fore she let go and mounted him.

Abby threw her head back as she leisurely pitched against him. He was grateful she was taking her time because he wasn't ready to release his load yet. Her hands massaged his muscular arms as he rubbed her velvety thighs. Abby whimpered softly as she began grinding roughly against him. Jack loved the way her ample bosom jiggled rhythmically as she bounced to and fro. He grabbed hold of her waist as she came, her body jerking unabashedly. She waisted no time and immediately rolled onto her belly. Jack knew exactly what she wanted.

He positioned himself so that he rested on her back, took his cock in his hand and with delicate care entered her forbidden zone. As her hands lay flat upon the mattress, he grasped them, intertwined her fingers with his and clenched them into fists.

The first time she instructed him, he was nervous and a bit scared. He had never done it before and was worried about hurting her. Once he tried it, he understood what the attraction was. It wasn't something they did all the time – honestly he could take it or leave, but when they did, it was incredible. It felt dirty, it felt wrong, but it also felt so fucking good. She was so taut, so merciless, it was an experience like no other. Jack pounded away as she screamed out in ecstasy. Oh how her colleagues would be surprised to learn that the reserved, good Dr. Abby Carter was so naughty.

"Oh God Jack. Harder, faster." She commanded.

Jack released her hands and raised himself into a plank position. He clenched his teeth as he slammed into her. When he came, he felt like the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders. It had been so long since he'd had such an intense orgasm – and no masturbation didn't count. He didn't realize how much he missed being with a woman. The soft skin, the shapely form, the alluring smell – it was a titillating.

Their breathing shallow and fast, slick with sweat, her back to him, he cradled her in his arms.

Jack tucked his chin in the crook of her neck and spoke softly in her ear, "Thank you."

Abby grasped his hand in hers as they lay silently her legs lying between his. Jack quickly fell asleep, the combination of alcohol and sex his undoing.

During the middle of the night Abby woke, gently lifted his arm from around her and put on her nightgown. She abruptly stopped at the threshold her hand grasping the frame and spun on her heels. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I love you Jack Carter."

Jack awoke that morning, a fresh outlook on life. Abby had slipped away sometime during the night. Jack knew that Abby did what she did not out of pity, but to show him that he was still a sexually attractive, viral man and she wanted him. She had given him a shot of confidence, a boost to his ego. Jack pulled on his T-shirt, jeans and went down to the kitchen where she stood making breakfast.

Jack walked up behind her and enveloped her in his arms. "I love you too Abby."

Abby reached up and patted the arm crossed over her chest, "If only it could have always been that way."

Kissing the top of her head he answered with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I know."

They sat and ate breakfast, he showered, packed Zoë's things in the car and made to leave.

He turned as he stepped out of the front door, "Take care Abby."

"You too." She reached up to hug him as they said their goodbyes.

Jack decided he didn't need another day away and left for home. When he got back he resolved to take the steps to move on and jump in with both feet. He couldn't pine away for Allison for the rest of his life. She had made her choice. He didn't have to like it but he would have to learn to live with it. Maybe he would call Dr. Leonardo when he got back. She was a botanical research scientist who seemed to be interested in him and flirted with him on occasion.

Jack rolled back into town late that night and went straight to bed. The next morning he surprised Zoë and Lexi with breakfast.

"Dad!" Glee shone on Zoë face when she saw Jack.

They hugged each other tightly – he had missed her so much. They sat and talked about what occurred while he was gone. Luckily it had been smooth sailing. Jack rattled on about the places he went and all the fun he'd had. He wisely left out the part about him and Abby spending the night together. Not that he would ever tell his daughter that, or anyone else. Lexi let him know that her boyfriend was coming back sooner than expected so she'd have to shorten her visit and would be leaving in a few days.

That evening after debating about what to have for dinner, they ultimately chose to eat at Café Diem. No one wanted the same thing and they didn't want to make three different meals.

Upon entering Jack spotted Allison, Kevin, and Stark at a table near the back.

Vincent happy to see Jack back in town yelled out to him, "Sheriff Carter, welcome back."

"Thanks Vince."

"Jack!" Kevin ran over and embraced him in a bro hug.

"Hey buddy."

Jack looked over to Allison and Stark. He lifted his hand signaling hello and even gave her a half smile. Jack shuttled Kevin back over to his mom then seated himself at a table with Zoë and Lexi.

Looking over at their table, Allison couldn't figure what had took place on his trip but he looked...happy. It not only showed on his face, but in his eyes. Whatever happened, it seemed to have done him some good.

Allison would periodically glance over at Jack from her position facing the door. He was acting like his old self again...laughing, animated, jovial. Thankfully Nathan didn't notice she wasn't paying attention to him as he continued talking nonstop about some new project he wanted to head up. Kevin oblivious to their conversation focused all his attention on his video game.

From the corner of her eye Allison saw Jack spot Dr. Leonardo. She was standing at the counter and appeared to be picking up and order for herself. He excused himself from the table and crossed over to her. Allison watched as Jack tapped her on the shoulder and gestured outside. She stared through the glass double doors at the scene, her mouth partly agape. She watched as Jack stood with his hands in his pocket, smiling as he looked down at her. Even from her seat, Allison could see that Erin was blushing. Noticing his movements, Allison assumed he was asking he something. Whatever it was she had shaken her head yes. They had a few more words then she turned to leave. Allison felt a bitter taste in her throat as Jack stood there and watched as she walked away.

She cast her eyes down as Jack almost skipped back in and over to his table. Allison didn't know what to think, what to feel – it was strange. Isn't this what she wanted all along? For him to move on, for him to be happy like she was, to forget about having a relationship with her. What had happened on his trip? What had changed him? It was if he had forgotten her.

"Mom."

"Mom?"

"Allison!"

Allison snapped back to reality realizing that Kevin and Nathan had been calling her.

"Where were you?" Nathan asked curiously.

"What? I'm sorry, I was just thinking about...it doesn't matter." Attempting to laugh the whole thing off.

Throughout dinner, Allison keep sneaking glances at Jack, but to her dismay he didn't look at her once.

_Next - Chapter 5: What's Good For the Goose, Is Good For the Gander_

_I added the character Dr. Leonardo from the Clash of the Titans episode. The way she approached Jack and kinda flirted with him made me think they possibly had some interactions in that parallel universe. I thought it would be fun to add her to the story. _


	5. Good for the Goose, Good for the Gander

**I do not own EUReKA. But I'd be willing to sell everything I have to obtain it. **

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 5 - What's Good For the Goose, Is Good for the Gander

Jack was utterly exhausted. He lay in bed his arm thrown over the side knuckles scraping the floor. For the last six weeks he had been busy "jumping in with both feet." In total he had been on a series of dates the like of which he never wanted to experience again. Once word got out that he had put himself back on the market–apparently no longer pining away for Dr. Blake, he was bombarded with invitations to go out to dinner, the movies, dancing...you name it he'd heard it. Even stranger to him were who the requests came from. No two women were alike. They were as young as eighteen and as old as sixty. They were employees who worked at GD and those who worked in town. Blondes, brunettes, redheads. Jack's only stipulations were that they be well over the legal age limit and weren't married–though he was still propositioned by members of both groups.

They would come by the Sheriff's station bringing him coffee, lunches, desserts. He would get calls for police assistance at their homes. Of course when he arrived there was no emergency to be found. After receiving one too many of these calls, he began sending Andy. The calls promptly ended. He would get long lingering looks as he strolled the streets. They would wink at him, they would accidentally bump into him, they would call the house and leave messages with SARAH who was none to pleased at the number of women who were chasing after him–SARAH was extremely protective of Jack and Zoë.

The only positive thing that occurred during the last six weeks was that he and Allison were on speaking terms again. It was as if they were back to their old selves again. Yes, it was hard for him to see her, talk to her, and know that she was with Stark, but he truly wanted her to be happy and if that meant she was happy with someone else...then so be it. He still loved her and knew that he would always love her, but in the end he couldn't imagine losing her as a friend...even if every time he saw her it was like a punch in the gut. He couldn't imagine her not in his life. So he did his best to move on.

The first date he went on was with Dr. Erin Leonardo a Botanical Scientist who he had asked out several weeks ago outside of Café Diem. Jack hadn't been on a date in quite a while and was rather nervous about the prospect. He was on edge. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by Zoë or SARAH. Zoë told him she was glad he was getting back out there and believe it or not she wanted him to be happy too. So she and SARAH gave him a pep talk before he left the house and off he went. Jack arrived at Erin's house at precisely eight o'clock on the dot. She'd suggested that she cook dinner for the two of them at her place which he thought was a perfect idea. Sure they could have headed over to Café Diem, but Jack didn't feel like being on display. He was certain they'd get stares and whispers now that he was finally dating again.

The date started out well. She gave him a tour of her home. She took him out back to her greenhouse and even presented him with a genetically modified plant as a gift. He had to admit she looked pretty tonight, she was a good cook, her home was cozy, and she was very sweet. They'd had a pleasant evening and maybe that was the problem. It was all extremely...blah. Jack thought she was just too nice. When Jack tried to engage her in conversation all she could manage to talk about was her research with plants and flowers. When he tried to change the subject to other topics, she visibly wilted like one of her flowers.

His second date was with Dr. Laura Perry, a Gemologist who worked out of a lab in the back of the jewelry store. She dealt with gemology, mineralogy, and gemological research. Jack would see her around town periodically. She took over Geo Land Jewelry after Charlie was arrested for encasing Fargo's grandfather into a cryogenic chamber. She was a striking woman, tall, thin, fair skinned with long red hair. On their date she told him that it'd been six months since she and her ex split, and she was also looking to "get back in the game." It didn't take Jack long to figure out why she was divorced.

They went out to dinner and a movie. She was interesting and undoubtedly clever. Problem was she was intrusive and clingy. During the movie she kept trying to hold his hand. At dinner she talked about how she couldn't wait to meet Zoë and knew they would be the best of friends. She kept talking about the two of them as if they were already a couple. After the evening was over he walked her the half mile home and when they got to her front door she tried to kiss him on the mouth. Jack taken by surprise jerked back and almost fell off the porch. That night she texted him–repeatedly. By the time he woke the next morning she'd left fifteen messages in total. He immediately contacted her and said that while he'd had a lovely time, he didn't think they should see each other again. For a few days afterward she would give Jack death stares when she saw him on the street. They stopped once she'd found a new object of desire. That's when Jack realized that intelligence doesn't always equal sanity.

For his third attempt he went out with Dr. Mei Chen an Atmospheric Scientist. She was a little older than Jack, only by a few years and he found her physically attractive. She worked at Global Dynamics so he new that she was brilliant–and apparently so did she. Ten minutes into their date he knew he'd made a mistake by accepting her invitation. Jack couldn't understand a word she'd said all night. She talked nonstop and kept using words like hegemone, radiosondes, and caleum. He wasn't an idiot contrary to what some people thought, but the majority of the time he stared at her blankly. He couldn't get a word in edgewise. She just liked hearing the sound of her own voice.

His most recent outing was a disaster of the utmost degree. It wasn't who he'd gone out with, but who happened to be present during the event. Now Eureka wasn't exactly a mecca of entertainment to say the least. Yes, they had the movie house, a theater where they would occasionally put on plays, a bowling alley, an art gallery, you know things of that nature. But there really wasn't a place for grownups to hang out. The closest place for any real adult entertainment was in Portland. So once every four weeks the theater hall would be turned into a nightclub. Hell scientists needed to blow off steam too. There was music, dancing, and lots and lots of drinking. Many of the residents in town had hidden talents and would show up to play instruments, read poetry, perform a comedy routine, or sing if they were having an open mike night.

This particular evening, Jack was going out with Angie Newton–no relation. She was a college student studying for her Masters in Forensic and Police Sciences. She was home on break and ran into him at Café Diem. She asked if he'd remembered her from their first meeting which was about three years ago when he first came to Eureka. He faintly recalled her. She told him the reason he hadn't seen her around lately was because she was away at grad school. She was young, probably about twenty-two by his estimation. She was bubbly, personable and beautiful. They sat, had a cup of coffee and in the little time they were together, Jack had learned a lot about her.

Both her mother and stepfather worked at GD and she had lived here most of her life. She told him that she remembered meeting Zoë and wondered how she was doing. She was glad that they'd finally acclimated to the town and its residents. Jack noticing the time told her it was a pleasure chatting but he had to get to work. As he was crossing the street she called out his name and asked him if it was okay if she came by the station later. She wanted to speak to him about what it was like to work in law enforcement. Jack told her he'd be happy to talk to her and to stop by this afternoon.

Angie arrived bearing two large steaming cups of Vinspresso–Jack liked her immediately. They sat at his desk as he regaled her with his experiences as a U.S. Marshall and town Sheriff. She had some poignant questions for him and seemed genuinely interested in this line of work, hoping to one day find a position here in Eureka in some capacity. When they'd finished, she offered to take him to the theater hall tonight to go dancing and have a couple of drinks. The look on Jack's face she later told him was priceless. She assured him that this was a friendly invite and not to worry because she was heading back to school in a few weeks. She just wanted to thank him for taking time out of his schedule to talk with her and wanted to repay him for his kindness. Besides they could have a little fun at the same time.

So Jack accepted her proposal. He was apprehensive about being seen with someone so much younger than him. Hell, she wasn't that much older than Zoë and even though she said it was platonic, he still felt uneasy. She certainly looked as if she were going out on a date. Her long blond hair which earlier this morning was pushed back into a ponytail, now hung in soft waves, she wore a white sleeveless mini dress that displayed her curvaceous figure, her skin perfectly tanned. Not only was she good-looking, she was also kind, witty and smart. Just not genius level smart–her words not his. It was probably what Jack liked about her most. She seemed to enjoy the simple things in life. Regular stuff he enjoyed like sports–football in particular, action movies and camping. Angie told him the reason she was so well-rounded and not a science geek like almost everyone else in town was that she spent her summers and vacations with her father. Such a shame Jack thought, if only she were older. Once dinner was over they headed to the hall to have a drink. Jack didn't feel pressured because it wasn't a romantic outing, so he relaxed and went with it. They talked, they laughed, they danced...he was having a great time.

"Oh my God! I can't believe they're back together." Jack looked over his shoulder in response to Angie's exclamation, all the color draining from his face as Allison and Stark walked through the door hand in hand.

"Oh great," he mumbled under his breath. Here he was having a wonderful time and they had to show up. Jack shook his head in disbelief–this town was too goddamn small. To his appall Stark had spotted them and made a beeline for their table. Jack was even more horrified when Stark asked if they could join the two of them and Angie said yes.

It all started out innocently enough. She told them how difficult it was to acclimate to life outside of Eureka. She was informed of the new technologies and advances GD had implemented–the ones they could talk about anyway and they chatted about the catastrophes that occurred in town while she was away. It was all very innocent and lighthearted.

Then it got ugly.

Their waiter Tim came over to take their drink orders. Stark requested a whisky, a red wine for Allison, Jack asked for a shot of tequila, and Angie an apple martini.

Just as Tim turned to fill their orders Allison reached out and lightly grasped his arm. "Tim, I think you'd better cancel that last order. You can't serve alcohol to a minor."

Oh shit Jack thought his eyes rolling skyward. This wasn't going to go well.

"Dr. Blake, thank you for your concern but I am of age." Angie turned to Tim and repeated her order, a note of irritation in her voice. "Apple martini please."

Jack was embarrassed, not only for Angie but for Allison.

Allison cocked her head, her voice cloying, "Oh Angie, call me Allison. And I'm sorry. I just assumed that you weren't old enough to drink. I mean really," Allison chuckled condescendingly, "you look about sixteen years old."

You could cut the tension with a knife. Jack was dumbfounded at the scene taking place before him. It was usually he and Stark who took jabs at each other. He looked over at him, his mien mirroring his own.

"Well, _Allison,_" Angie stared at her, a fake smile plastered on her face, "I can assure you that I am most definitely of age." Angie looped her arm around Jack's. "But, I do understand. Youth does seem to get away from us rather quickly, _doesn't it_."

It was like watching a tennis match. Allison would serve it up, and Angie would return.

Allison raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "True, true. That's why it's so important that women realize that they can't rely on their youth forever. You actually need substance. It's a shame when you see young girls who think that their physical appearance will allow them to just skate by in life. Youth fades. Men appreciate a woman who's strong, smart and independent."

Angie leaned forward, her voice cotton candy sweet, "I wholeheartedly agree. You know what else fades...beauty. But you know what I think is sad...when a woman who is obviously intelligent believes that just because a woman may not be as smart as she is has nothing to offer. That she sets the standard as to what a woman should be. I mean how egotistical is that."

Allison glared at Angie and unintimidated, she glared right back. The silence was deafening even in the crowded room. Thankfully the suspense was broken by Tim who brought over their drinks.

They all sipped in silence.

Angie turned to Jack, a flirtatious smile on her face. "Jack, would you like to dance?"

Jack wasn't sure if he should get up or not. Allison's body language and facial expression suggested to him that it would be in his best interest not to move from the table. Maybe it was all in his imagination, or just wishful thinking.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." So Jack followed as Angie grabbed his hand and led him to the floor.

Allison picked up her wine, "That little snot-nosed..." then promptly drained the glass.

Nathan spun his chair to face her. He appeared baffled. "Allison, what in the hell are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" She pretended to be oblivious of what she'd done and was failing miserably.

"What is it? Do you have something against her? You just attacked her."

"No! I don't even know her that well and I wasn't attacking her. I thought she was the one being sarcastic and frankly disrespectful."

"That's sure not the way it seemed."

Allison didn't feel like being admonished so she excused herself and headed for the restroom. Once inside she entered one of the stalls, locked the door, closed the lid and sat. Her head resting in her hands she wondered what had come over her? This was so unlike her. She was behaving like a jealous ex-girlfriend. Oh god, what did they think of her? She was so embarrassed. She had to apologize, especially to Angie no matter how humiliating it was. She took a deep breath, composed herself and left out, head held high intent on salvaging the evening.

"Where'd they go?" She looked to the dance floor and saw no sign of Jack or Angie.

"They left." His annoyance with her plain to see.

"Oh." Allison shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Well, how mature of you."

Allison chose to ignore his sardonic tone. "Do you want another drink?"

He wouldn't even look at her as he spoke. "No. As a matter of fact I'm a little tired. I'm ready to go home."

Allison was astonished as he rose, buttoned his suit jacket and walked toward the exit, not once turning his head to see if she was behind him. She couldn't be upset for she had spoiled their night out and it would probably be a while before either Carter or Nathan forgave her.

Back at home, Jack settled under the covers glad that this nightmare of an evening was over. He couldn't understand what had happened. It was so out of character for Allison to act that way. After they left the club, he and Angie went for a Vinspresso and talked a while longer. The events of earlier that evening not forgotten but intentionally omitted. When he dropped Angie home he told her if she needed anymore help or advice he would be happy to assist. She thanked him, said she would be sure to contact him for any guidance he could offer, kissed him on his cheek and went inside. He slowly turned thinking that she would go far and she'd surely make some young man very happy.

Personally, he wanted to throw in the towel. He decided that he'd attempted his last date for a while. Of the women he'd gone out with there wasn't one real connection. The truth was he knew who was perfect for him. All other women were doomed because he could only compare them to her.

Jack hadn't seen Allison or Stark the next day. Not that they journeyed far from GD during work hours. Unless there was some kind of disaster, he would usually see them around town for morning coffee or lunch. It was almost the weekend so more that likely he wouldn't be bothered by them again until Monday. But true to form, the next afternoon there was an accident out at the one of the weather control stations on the outskirts of town. It had gone haywire and currently was producing hurricanes, tornadoes, and tsunamis all within it's five acre lot. Henry and Grace were coordinating events from GD. Zane and Fargo were going to try and locate Dr. Harding who built the structure and Jo and Stark were heading to the event site to assess the damage.

"I'm going with Carter." To his amazement Allison opted to ride with him into town to prepare for evacuation if necessary. Jack gave Andy instructions to make sure the emergency response system was functioning properly and that evacuation procedures were followed to the letter. He then left with Allison for the event site to help Stark and Jo.

It felt strange going on a mission with Allison, especially after the other night. But they had a job to do and he would make sure it was done. They rode in silence to the weather monitoring station. Jack's eyes focused on the road, not once turning his head to look at her. The quiet unhinging, Allison broke the awkward silence.

Still ashamed about the other night, she bowed her head, "Carter...I want to apologize for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. I've never acted that way before and it was inexcusable." Allison glanced out the corner of her eye hoping he'd respond.

"Carter please talk to me. I really am sorry."

He answered flatly, "It's all right Allison. We're okay." Geez he thought, why couldn't he stay mad at her.

"So are you going to see Angie again?" She tried to keep the trepidation out of her voice.

"Uh no. It wasn't a real date anyway. She's studying Forensic and Police Science and had questions about what it was like working in law enforcement. She invited me out to thank me and besides, she has a boyfriend."

"Well, she wasn't your type anyway." Allison smirked at him, her tone playful.

Jack smiled back and opened his mouth pretending to be shocked by her statement. "What do mean not my type?"

"Really? I mean the women you've been going out with lately have been..."

"They've been what?" Jack couldn't help but chuckle. He liked it when they teased each other.

"None of them offered you a challenge."

"So now you know what kind of woman I should be with."

"I think I know you well enough. Yes, the women you've dated are pretty and smart, but just to easy for you. You're head strong, and sometimes downright stubborn. I think you like a fight."

"You sound like my ex-wife."

"I just don't think there's any woman in Eureka who's right for you."

"Wow, that's encouraging but I think I'll just agree to disagree."

Allison't mouth went dry. "So that's means you're going to keep trying?"

"Yeah...eventually. But for now I think I'm just gonna lay low for a while. Hopefully the right woman for me will come along one day."

"Good." She was unsettled. Really what else did she expect him to do, become a hermit. Instead of letting the comment pass, she stuck her foot in her mouth. "Next time you should be more patient and choose wisely. You were beginning to look a little desperate."

"Excuse me? What?" Where in the hell did that come from he thought.

"Come on Carter. Did you really think that any of them could make you happy? Dr. Leonardo's passive, Dr. Perry's a man-eater, Dr. Chen is incredibly vain and it's a good thing it was only platonic with Angie. You would have looked ridiculous dating her."

Jack was incensed. "Wha...are you keeping tabs on me?"

Bringing the Jeep to a screeching halt as he pulled over to the side of the road, he snapped.

"Okay Allison lets just have it out. Tell me, what do you expect me to do?"

Allison was taken aback that he'd raised his voice at her. The sound intensified inside the confined space.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have made it painfully clear that we'll never be together. But that's not good enough for you. I'm trying to move on with my life and it's hard. I see you everyday...and I want you. I thought we'd found a place where we could at least be friends. What kind of friend would say something like that. You don't wanna be with me, but you don't want me to be with anyone else either."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, you say that a lot these days."

"Carter, I just meant that you deserve someone special and I don't think there's one woman in Eureka who's good enough for you."

"You're wrong."

She could see that she'd hurt him, the look on his face enough to bring her to tears.

"Carter, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I care about you. You mean a lot to us." Looking at him sheepishly, "You mean a lot to me." When Allison reached out and touched his bare forearm in an attempt to convey her sincerity, it was as if an electrical charge shot through the both of them. They stared into each others eyes, neither of them wanting to break the bond.

Allison couldn't turn away, she was entranced. The eyes she had looked into almost everyday for the last three years bore into her soul. Her pulse quickening, she gingerly slide her hand into his.

Jack could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He swallowed hard, not sure what was about to happen. And so they sat unmoving for Jack didn't know how long. The passage of time lost to them.

As if reading each other's mind, they both tentatively leaned in. Jack couldn't believe this was happening, he was going to kiss her. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. As his lips brushed across hers, his action was halted by the sound of squealing tires causing them to abruptly break apart.

Jo's car rolled to a hard stop behind them. She and Stark stepped out of the vehicle as Jo rushed toward the vehicle, a look of panic on her face.

Jack rolled down both their windows.

"What's wrong? Are you guys okay?" Jo examined them and the exterior of his Jeep.

"It's nothing we're fine." Allison assured her that all was well even as she tried to control her rapidly beating heart. Was the cause that she and Jack had almost finally kissed or that they'd almost gotten caught red-handed?

"Why are you stopped on the side of the road?" Jo's raspy voice though expressing concern, couldn't hide the apparent glee at the site she'd stumbled upon.

Realizing that they were still holding hands, they quickly released each other just as Stark appeared on Allison's side. Allison whipped her round head toward Jack, not sure of what to say.

Quick on his feet Jack answered, "I thought we had a flat but it's fine.", then swiftly changed the subject. "Did you guys find out anything?"

Since Dr. Stark seemed to be fixed in his position, unmoving, speechless, Jo answered, "Uh, Zane and Fargo found Dr. Harding and they're meeting us there."

Once at the site, all parties worked collectively to solve the problem, crisis averted they all headed for their prospective areas.

That night Allison was dealing with a massive headache. After her argument with Jack and subsequent truce which had been impeded by Jo, she wasn't any good to anybody. She sequestered herself in her office telling Larry that she was not to be disturbed unless it was an extreme emergency. She asked Nathan to pick up some take-out because she wasn't in the mood to cook. She swallowed two aspirin and leaned over the sink, her hands pressing into the porcelain. Nathan had been quiet all evening, not that she felt like talking anyway. Usually loquacious at dinner he sat and listened as Kevin talked, surprisingly not offering his opinion on any topic. Allison walked back into the bedroom, rubbing lotion on her hands and noticed that Nathan was already in bed, his back to her. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not so she carefully climbed in next to him.

"Allie what's going on?" Nathan who took get pride in being able to hide his feelings, could not disguise his desolation this time.

Allison had hoped that had fell asleep. She didn't feel like rehashing the subject right now, especially since he was sure to say something she didn't want to hear. "What are you talking about?"

Nathan rolled over so that he was facing her. "You haven't been yourself lately?"

Allison thought she had never seen him look so dispirited. "Nothings going on. I'm fine." She didn't even believe the statement herself.

"No, you're not. You won't talk to me. You're on edge. You barely look at me. When I try to discuss wedding plans you're either to busy or you just put it off. Not to mention that fiasco from the other night. You seem disinterested and distant. Frankly, I'm fed up."

Nathan pushed the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. When Allison reached for him he unexpectedly stood and crossed the room. It was almost as if he was repulsed by her touch. He turned on her, the look on his face was one that Allison would never forget. His bright green eyes had gone dark. He was infuriated.

"You won't even make love to me anymore."

Her feet hit the carpeted floor hard as she rushed over to him shaking her head adamantly, "Nathan that's not true."

"Allie it's been six weeks." Allison watched as he placed his fingers to his temple as if he was trying to contain the rage that was building. "You pull away when I reach out to touch you. You're always too tired or you don't feel well. I don't know what to do anymore."

Her eyes darted toward the floor. How could she explain her conduct of late?

In a voice that was almost inaudible he asked, "Is there something going on between you and Carter?"

"No! No, no, no!" Allison wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up, her eyes pleading to him.

"I'm not stupid." He stated it as the ludicrous suggestion it was. "The two of you in his jeep?"

"I was just apologizing to him."

"Oh, so you can be apologize to him, but not to me. And you had to pull over to the side of the road to do that?"

"We got into an argument. He was yelling, I was yelling..."

"Allison I'm just going to ask you flat out." Nathan gripped her forearms, observing her closely.

All of a sudden she felt panicked. Oh god, she couldn't breath. Please don't ask me she prayed silently. Don't ask me if I love Jack.

"Allie...do you love me?"

Allison let out a breath, her eyes closing momentarily. She was safe. He stood there awaiting her response. Gazing up at him, his face was contorted, she realized that she hadn't answered him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"What kind of response is that?" He demanded in a stern voice, "Answer me!"

"Of course I love you Nathan."

"Do you want to marry me again?"

"I would never have accepted if I didn't."

"I want to know something and I want the truth."

"Okay?"

"Are you in love with Carter?"

If at any time something catastrophic could have happened to prevent her from answering that question, she'd hoped it was right now. She blinked hard, her eyelids felt like ten pound weights as she fought to open them. Allison hesitated, her mouth was open but no words came out. She swallowed hard.

"Yes, no."

"Well, which was is it? Yes, or no."

"Yes, but not in the way you think."

"Explain it to me then."

Allison paused, not sure how to describe it. "Carter's been a great friend and confidant to me. I care about him and Zoë. Kevin worships him. I just can't push him out of our lives like that. So yes, I do love him."

She watched as he paced the floor, pondering her statement.

"Allison I've made a huge effort to change. To be the man you want me to be. If we..."

"If?" She interrupted at once, terror-stricken.

"If, we move forward, from this point on I have to know that we are in this together. That's means you have to be all in. I have to know that you are committed to this relationship. Are you?"

She hesitated momentarily, "Yes."

"I love you Allison and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Nathan swooped her up in his arms, cradled her and carried her back over to the bed. Allison looked into his green eyes which previously been hard as stone, became a vivid, bright verdant green. As green as the Emerald Isle. She surrendered when he kissed her. She knew she'd treated him cruelly. She would make sure that she made it up to him and show him how much she loved him. Nathan was good to her, good to Kevin, he didn't deserve to be regarded that way. He'd made changes for her, but what had she done for him. So Allison showed him the only way she knew how at the moment. She made love to him the way she used too. She was affectionate, tender, loving.

He confessed, "Allison you mean the world to me. Everything I do, everything I am is because of you. You make me a better man."

And when he came she was relieved for it had taken all of her focus and concentration to mentally keep Jack out of her thoughts. Nathan held her tightly as he drifted off...but Allison couldn't sleep.

Truth was, when Carter asked her if she was keeping tabs on him, she had lied. As the most powerful person in Eurkea, there wasn't much she wasn't privy to or information she couldn't obtain, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Allison was all to aware of the women who were interested in him and wanted to ask him out. She couldn't believe some of them even had the audacity to ask her to put in a good word for them. They knew she and Jack were exceedingly close and apparently there wasn't anything romantic between them, so they felt it safe to approach her.

Where they kidding her? Was this some kind of colossal joke?

Unbeknownst to Carter she had been sabotaging his potential relationships. Oh she didn't say anything that would be damaging to his reputation or spread outright untruths. But she did give them just enough reason to ponder if they should pursue him or not. She tried to convince herself that she had his best interest at heart. But deep down, she knew wrong.

Allison stared at the wall. One thought on her mind...

Jack.

_I know this is an AU story, but I still wanted to incorporate some aspects of their "normal" world. _

_Your reviews are appreciated._

_Next - Chapter 6: You Always Hurt the Ones You Love_


	6. You Always Hurt the Ones You Love

**I do not own EUReKA. But, no worries. I'm just glad I get to fiddle around in their universe. So, in the famous words of Mario Mario – Here we gooooo...**

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 6: You Always Hurt the Ones You Love

Allison paced her office nervously. She'd scheduled a meeting with Jack to discuss a series of experiments at GD that could possibly have an affect on the town. She'd been intentionally avoiding him these past few days–ever since the incident. After they'd almost kissed...again, she'd walked around in a fog. Jack had tried calling her but she instructed Larry to take a message each time. He even came by the facility but she always managed to evade him. She didn't know what to say to him. There was no escaping him today. She knew he would ask her about the hand holding and the kiss–well, the almost kiss. Oh god what had she been thinking. She just couldn't help herself, he looked so...delicious. If Jo and Nathan hadn't shown up she didn't even want to think about what would have happened.

Allison could see him approaching through her office window as he strolled across the rotunda, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was greeted by a few employees and when he smiled at them...phew. Yum, he looked so good. Okay Allison stop it she thought to herself. She had to pull herself together because if she didn't, it could easily become a repeat of their jeep episode.

Jack stood outside of Allison's office door, anxious about going inside. The past few days he'd tried to get in contact with her but he was always told she was working on a project, was in a meeting or he'd just missed her. He wanted to talk about what happened between them but didn't know if he should bring it up right away. He couldn't stand outside all day so he went in hoping the moment would reveal itself when he could broach the subject.

"Hey Allison." She looked so beautiful today–always did, her flawlessly tailored business suit, hair pulled back into a chignon.

"Hi Carter, have a seat." Allison decided the best thing to do for now was to stick to the agenda.

Well, Jack thought, this clearly wasn't the moment to ask. Allison dived right in and went through the material with him, alerting him to all the possible problems that may occur. She wanted him to work with Jo and come up with a contingency plan just in case it got out of control. Though she tried her best to remain businesslike, she couldn't help but fantasize as they spoke. She eyed his lips as he talked–they looked so...kissable. Every so often he would grin and flash her a glimpse of his perfect white teeth and dimpled smile. She tried to avoid looking directly into his eyes for each time she did she got lost in them. She had to maintain focus.

"Allison? Allison?"

Her attention still trained on his mouth she hadn't heard the question he'd asked.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?"

She still didn't catch all of what he said, but she trusted him and knew that whatever he suggested would be fine.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

There was a lull in the conversation as they both realized their meeting had concluded. Allison knew that this was her opening to talk to him about the other day.

"Um Carter, I want to talk to you..."

Jack interrupted her. He had to get out what he wanted to say. If he didn't he would chicken out. He was finally ready to pour his heart out to her. His nervousness apparent, he began. "I wanted to talk to you too. That thing that happened in my jeep the other day..."

This time Allison was the one to interject, "...It was a mistake."

He was confused. A mistake? That's the last thing he wanted to hear. He had hoped that her gesture toward him meant that she was ready to pursue a relationship with him. He knew that it wouldn't be easy–there was Stark to consider, but they could make it work.

His head inclined, Jack couldn't hide his disappointment. "Oh."

Allison knew he hadn't expected to hear that particular statement. Why did she have to say anything? She could have let him speak first. Maybe that was why. She was afraid of what she would hear. "Why, what were you going to say?"

Jack shook his head apathetically and rose to his feet effectively ending their meeting. "Nothing...same thing."

"Good." Though deep down, she'd wished he'd said the opposite. "So we're okay?"

Jack attempted a reassuring smile but it was unconvincing, "Yeah, we're fine." He moved toward the door then whirled around suddenly remembering, "Oh, tell Kevin I'll be by later tonight to work on our project."

"I will."

Jack hurriedly left out of the facility. His thoughts preoccupied by the fact that his hopes had once again been dashed. He was so busy contemplating, he didn't even notice that Jo had passed him and said hello.

Allison sat in her office mulling over their conversation. Though it hurt her to lie to him, she had to do it. She had recommitted herself to Nathan and wanted to make sure that she and Jack understood each other. Maybe in a different time, or different place...

A voice interrupted her musings.

"Hey Allison."

"Jo. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

Allison noticed that she seemed hesitant. "Of course, sit down. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know that technically you're my boss but, we are friends...aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Even though Jo worked for Allison, she did consider them friends. As she did Henry, Grace, Fargo and a multitude of other residents. This was a small tight knit community and it would be unrealistic to believe that you could work here and not become close friends with your fellow coworkers and townspeople, be they your subordinates or superiors.

"Good. Um, I know its none of my business and it's not really my place to say but I have to get this out and I hope that I'm not over stepping my bounds."

Allison knew that it must be important because Jo didn't readily open up to people. She waited for her to begin, realizing that whatever she had to say must be hard for she remained quiet longer than expected. What she blurted out came as a total surprise.

"Are you in love with Carter?"

Allison did a double-take. "What!"

"_Are you in love with Carter?_" Jo repeated her question, fully aware that she had heard her the first time.

"Jo, I know you have good intentions and your hearts in the right place, but frankly that's none of your business."

"You're right, it probably is none of my business. _But_, as a friend I would be remised if I didn't say anything. Oh and uh, you didn't answer my question."

Allison knew Jo wouldn't be budged on this subject. "I love...Nathan." The way the words came out of her mouth, Allison wouldn't have believed herself either.

"Hum. Well, just a word of advice from one friend to another. If you love Carter, then tell him. If you don't, then leave him alone. Allison he may not show it, but he's fragile. He doesn't deserve this. I care about him...and I care about you. Make this right." With that being said, Jo exited.

Allison was speechless. If it was anyone else she probably would have told them to go straight to hell. She knew Jo and even though she came off as this hard, aggressive woman, she was a girl at heart. When she was passionate about something, nothing would stand in her way. Carter must be very important to her because she wouldn't do that for many people.

Back at home that evening, Allison mindlessly cleared away their plates unaware that she had been putting the clean ones back into the dishwasher.

"Allie, what are you doing?" Nathan peered at her quizzically, a smirk on his face.

"What? Oh. Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with." Nathan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, but thanks." Allison turned, balanced on her toes and pecked him on the lips. Just as he was about to go in for a deeper kiss the doorbell rang.

Allison swiftly unhooked Nathan's arms from around her waist. "That must be Carter."

Letting out a long sigh, his displeasure with Carter's arrival evident he asked her, "Carter? Why is he here all the time?"

"He's helping Kevin with his project, remember?"

Allison left him and rushed to open the door. "Hey Carter. Come on in."

"Hey Allison."

The smile Jack greeted Allison with disappeared upon entering the house and seeing Stark in the kitchen.

"Sheriff."

"Scientist."

Their dislike for each other apparent as neither one pretended to be enthusiastic about seeing the other.

Allison gestured to Jack. "Kevin's upstairs in his room."

"Thanks." Jack hurried upstairs. The less time he spent in the same room as the two of them, the better.

Once Jack was well beyond hearing distance Nathan started in. "I'll be glad when this project is over."

"Nathan don't be that way. Kevin is really excited about this and Carter just wants to help."

"Why didn't Kevin ask me for help?"

"Really?" The you've got to be kidding me expression on her face evident. "Like you know anything about baseball."

"No, but I could learn."

Allison couldn't help but snicker. She knew that Nathan thought playing baseball was beneath him. "Don't worry, Kevin will include you in one of his activities."

"When? I never get a chance to. Every time you turn around there he is...Super Sheriff here to save the day."

His voice raising, Allison glared at him, "Shhh."

Dropping an octave his already low-pitched voice almost became inaudible. "Allie, I just want the chance to connect with Kevin again. When he was younger he looked up to me. Now, he sees me as this huge jerk. How can I get close to him? Every chance I try, his time is being monopolized by him?" He thumbed toward Kevin's room.

"Nathan it's different with Carter. You and Kevin connect on an intellectual level. Carter...well, he allows him to be a kid."

"And when have I been given a turn? Carter's always taking him to games, and ride-a-longs, and whatever other nonsense he comes up with. Allie, I just want a chance to be the father he needs. With Carter in the picture I'll never have a shot. Allie, Kevin's getting older and my window of opportunity is closing."

"Nathan what do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to tell Carter to back off."

"What?" His request staggered her. After today, Allison didn't think that Jack could take another blow. "No. I can't do that. Kevin would be crushed and Carter...I won't do that to him."

She could see Nathan was incensed. "You won't do that to _him_? You're marrying me Allison, not Carter."

She stared at him blankly, her jaw clenched.

"If we're going to be a family we need to come together. I'm sorry if Carter's going to be upset, but Kevin is going to be my son, not his."

Allison pleaded with him, the despair she felt from his request visible. "Nathan please."

"Allison you need to do this."

She knew that Nathan was jealous of what Jack and Kevin had, but she also knew he was right. As much as it pained her, she relented. "All right. I'll talk to him...alone."

"Thank you Allie. Trust me it'll all work out."

Two hours later Jack and Kevin came rumbling downstairs.

"You guys all done?" Allison had been sitting on the couch contemplating how she'd even approach him. She'd been trying to psych herself up for what she had to do–not that she was happy about, but she had to remain strong.

"Yeah, just about. This presentation is gonna rock." Kevin looked at Jack with reverence.

"That's great baby."

"Hey Jack, do you think we have a chance at winning top prize."

Jack grasped Kevin's shoulder so that they were side by side. "Oh, definitely. The two of us are an unbeatable combination."

"Yeah."

Allison had to get this started. "Kevin baby it's late, why don't you get ready for bed."

He sighed loudly, "Aww mom." The look she gave him let him know that it was not up for debate, so off he went.

"Okay. See ya later loser. Hey maybe we can go to the batting cage this weekend. I've been practicing. Bet you can't get one past me this time."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight buddy."

Nathan turned to her and whispered. "Tell him."

Allison shuddered as he kissed her cheek and turned to head upstairs.

Stark addressed him as he passed. "Carter."

Jack's only response was a halfhearted grunt.

Left alone with Allison, Jack didn't want to linger. He couldn't be alone with her. He didn't trust himself. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Carter wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Allison motioned for him to sit.

"Uh, sure." Jack looked back toward the stairs as he sat on the couch thinking maybe Stark would come back down.

"I want to talk to you about Kevin."

Jack sat forward on the couch, brow creased, "What's wrong? Is Kevin okay?"

Oh God Allison thought. This was going to be hard. She could see how concerned he was about Kevin and he'd immediately thought the worst.

"No, Kevin's fine. It's...it's you."

"Me?" He was caught off guard by her declaration.

"Um, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just spit it out. Once the project is over we think it would be a good idea for you to not spend so much time with Kevin."

Jack shook his head clearly taken aback by her statement. "What?" Did he just hear her correctly? She wanted him to stay away from Kevin.

Allison could see that he was visibly shaken.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

Allison wanted to break down and cry right then. He sounded so dejected. He tried to hide it but she knew that she had wounded him...deeply.

"No, no! It's nothing you did. It's just that...its hard now that Nathan and I are back together. He's having a tough time relating with Kevin and I think that..." Allison lowered her head obviously ashamed at what she was asking him to do, "I think that maybe if you give them some time to reconnect it would help to rebuild their relationship. Nathan and I want to make a concerted effort to become closer as a family."

Jack slowly nodded in acceptance. What could he do? What could he say? Allison was his mother and if she felt that he should stop dominating Kevin's time, who was he to object. Jack was crushed. Yes, Kevin was a link to Allie but thats not why he enjoyed his time with him. Kevin was like the son he never had. He genuinely cared for and loved him. Now not only did he not have Allison in his life the way he'd wished, but to be pushed out of Kevin's, it was devastating.

Allison noticed that his eyes which had always been so bright and vibrant when they looked at her had gone cold. Allison reached out and covered his hands with hers as they lay resting in his lap in an attempt to let him know that even though it hurt for him to hear it and for her to say it, he still meant a lot to them.

Jack quickly removed his hands from her grasp and abruptly got up from the couch and headed for the door.

Allison opened her mouth in shock at his reaction. It was as if he was revolted by her. What else did she expect. "Carter wait. Please."

Jack paused, his hand on the handle.

His back to her, Allison raised her arm and stretched her fingers out to caress his forearm but thought better of the idea allowing her hand to close. "It won't be forever. We just need a little time."

"What will you tell Kevin?"

"I don't know. But I will make sure he knows that this wasn't your idea. He worships you and I don't want to ruin the bond the two of you have."

Jack opened the door and left without another word.

As the door closed behind him, Allison crumpled against the frame. She could hear Nathan coming downstairs.

"How did he take it?"

"How do you think?" Anger laced her voice as she hurriedly brushed past him so he wouldn't see her crying.

She could hear Nathan call after her but she continued on. "Allie. Allie, come back. Damn!"

Jack backed out of the driveway but he didn't get far. Just two blocks up he pulled over to the side of the road and parked. It was a strange feeling that settled over him. Even with all the drama going on between he and Allison, this he didn't have a right to be angry about. Yes, it pained him to be excluded from Kevin's life, he was extremely fond of him. So he put himself in their shoes. What if the roles had been reversed. He would've wanted the same for Zoë, a chance to connect and be a family. His own marriage had broken up sending Zoë into a downward spiral of disobedience and criminal activity. He would never let anyone come between his family again, so how could he not understand. He vowed to help Kevin finish their project and he wouldn't treat him any differently then he always had. After they'd finished and he attended the presentation, he would understandably, but regrettably step aside.

So for the next two weeks Jack did as agreed–he came over and assisted Kevin in completing their assignment. The hard part was knowing that after it was over, they would no longer be spending time together. When Kevin would ask him about their next adventure or outing, Jack would casually change the topic. Apparently Allison hadn't spoken to him yet. Besides, Jack didn't want to promise anything he knew he wouldn't be able to honor. He walked around in a bit of a stupor those last few days. First the situation with Allison, now this. Oh, no one saw the change in him outwardly. He was good at hiding the signs–not Vincent, Zane, Grace or Andy. Even those closet to him couldn't tell–Zoë, Jo nor Henry. The only other people who knew, had created the issue to begin with.

Their last night of work completed, Jack tried to make sure it was the most fun they'd had together.

"Hey Mom, we're finished. It's gonna be awesome." Allison spun around from her position reading on the recliner to see Kevin and Jack coming up from the basement. Nathan stood in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Oh baby that's great."

"I just know we're gonna win. Jack don't be late tomorrow, you have to help me set up."

"Don't worry buddy, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Allison looked from Kevin to Jack as he grinned at him. Though the smile was plain to see, she noticed that they didn't extend to his eyes.

"Hey Jack, you wanna stay for dinner? Mom, can he?"

Before Allison could answer Jack spoke up, "Hey buddy I'm sorry I can't. I'm meeting Zoë for dinner at Café Diem."

He really wasn't lying. He and Zoë hadn't spent much time together lately. Not through any fault of his own. She was getting older, hanging out with friends. She had her own life.

Kevin was noticeably let down. "Well, we are going to the game this weekend right?" Jack had planned to take Kevin to Stanton. It was a few towns over and their high school team was playing for the state championships.

"I'm sorry I can't. Maybe Stark can take you."

The look on Kevin's face was priceless. If Jack wasn't so upset at that moment, he'd laugh out loud.

"See ya tomorrow buddy."

"Bye Carter." Allison titled her head to the side and watched him leave, saddened by the fact that she knew this was the end. It wouldn't be forever, but it was sad nonetheless.

"Allie, can you watch this pot for a minute? I need to talk to Carter."

"Nathan!" Allison didn't want him to antagonize or agitate Jack anymore than they'd already had. Allison knew this was undoubtedly the wrong time.

"Just talk."

Allison watched as Nathan ran after him.

"Carter!"

Jack turned to see Stark jogging toward him. Jesus, what the hell did he want.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jack stopped, his vehicle door open. "Yeah?"

"I know that you and I aren't friends..."

"Pfft. Hardly."

"...but, I wanted to thank you for being reasonable about the whole Kevin issue."

"Thank you? Geez, that must have hurt."

"You don't realize how much. I know how close you and Kevin are, it means a lot to us."

Us–meaning he and Allison. "Sure." Jack threw his leg up to get in the jeep.

Nathan held up a finger, "And just a word to the wise. I really don't care what or how you feel about me, but don't take this out on Allison."

Jack stepped back down and slammed the door shut. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know why she cares about you, but whatever the two of you have been going through, it's affecting her. She doesn't say anything to me about it, but I can see it."

Hands jutted on his hips, Jack stood toe to toe with Stark. Who was the fuck was he to threaten him.

"I would _never_ do anything to hurt Allison."

"I know you wouldn't, but you need to come to terms with the fact that she chose me."

"You arrogant son-of-a-bitch." Jack moved even closer. Yes, he was taller and broader, but Jack showed no fear. Jack wasn't afraid of Stark, never had been. Hell he'd taken down men a lot bigger, stronger and tougher than him.

"Let me tell _you_ something. I have no idea why she would want to marry you again. For some reason she thinks you've changed but I know better. You're the same selfish, pompous asshole you've always been. So now I'm going to give you a bit of advice...you'd better not hurt her again, or you will have to answer to me. And believe me, you don't want to see my bad side."

Jack stared at him unintimidated. He knew he'd gotten to him when he saw Stark's eye twitch and his shoulders briefly slump.

From her position at the front door, Allison peered through the side window. Oh hell she thought. She hoped they wouldn't come to blows. Just as she was about to open the door and tell them to grow up she saw Nathan take a step back and turn toward the house. If she didn't know better, she'd think that Nathan seemed...afraid. Jack held his position until Nathan reached the porch step, then he got in his jeep, backed out and sped off.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He breezed past her and into the kitchen, not once giving her any eye contact.

At dinner they all ate quietly–a first for them. After Kevin had gone upstairs, she and Nathan cleared their plates and cleaned the kitchen. Remarkably, Nathan didn't bring up Jack again. Whatever the two of them had discussed, Allison wouldn't be privy to the conversation. Nathan seemed to be in his head, thinking about what she wasn't sure. Frankly, Allison was still pissed about what Nathan had asked her to do.

She didn't see the implicit harm in having both men in Kevin's life. If you really thought about it, it only helped to make Kevin a well rounded individual. Carter showed him the adventurous side of life, he taught him sportsmanship, he introduced him to new activities. Nathan fed the intellectual side. He showed him how to navigate the business world, helped him to develop him mind. Allison knew of no one man who encompassed both attributes that they had. Kevin was lucky to have them both. She had to talk to Kevin, she couldn't keep put it off any longer.

The last two weeks she and Nathan hadn't exactly been basking in the glow of their love. It had been tense, their conversations stilted. They attempted having sex but neither of their hearts were in it. They both knew this rough patch they were going through wouldn't last. They had been here before and they recognized that this was part of being in a relationship. Needless to say they slept on opposite sides of the bed many a night those last few weeks.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Next - Chapter 7: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_


	7. I'd Be Lost Without You

**I do not own EUReKA. Damn, damn, damn!**

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 7: I'd Be Lost Without You

Allison woke early that morning, a heaviness falling over her like a blanket. The science competition was tonight and Allison knew that after it was over Jack and Kevin would no longer be spending time together. She wished that she could hibernate under the covers but knew she had to face the day. So, she gradually made her way out of bed and into the shower. Nathan was still asleep far over on the opposite side of the bed–a rarity for them. There had been no late night crawl overs for weeks. Allison secretly didn't mind it at all–he was really doing her a favor. With all that had been going, she hadn't been in the mood and she didn't feel like faking.

To her amazement, Kevin was already up and dressed by the time she came downstairs. He had a hard time containing his excitement about tonights event. He darted around all morning making sure everything was ready. Jack promised to meet him to help set up the display and he didn't want to forget anything. It would be a bittersweet day for them all–unbeknownst to Kevin. Well, all except Nathan that is. Allison wanted to make sure it was one of the best days Kevin ever had. She made his favorite breakfast, she took him over to Café Diem for a bacon burger, fries and shake for lunch, she did little things like that for him all day. She wanted to cushion the blow she knew was coming.

Jack was wide awake–he hadn't slept well all night. He was having mixed feelings about today. On the one hand he was ecstatic that he had been able to help Kevin with his project. Kevin could have asked anybody and he chose him. No, Jack wasn't the smartest person in Eureka–far from it, but he did have knowledge, skills, and qualities that they'd all come to appreciate, admire and respect. Then there was the distressing part. The fact that this would be the last occasion he and Kevin would be hanging out. Jack didn't know who would be more upset, Kevin or him. When he saw him today he had to make sure he appeared in good spirits.

He laid in bed along as he could, trying to prolong the inevitable. Usually he'd have been up by now, just coming in from his Saturday morning run. It didn't help that SARAH began pestering him, wondering if anything was wrong. She told him that if he didn't get up soon, she would have to assume that he was ill and would call for medical assistance. Sometimes SARAH was worse than a mother and doctor combined. She had no sympathy for him, so he reluctantly got up and took a shower. When he finally made it downstairs his breakfast was already made. Zoë had cooked him an omelet, bacon, toast and coffee.

"Okay what do you want?" Jack asked her, skeptical that she would make him breakfast without having an ulterior motive.

"Can't I make breakfast for you without there being a reason?" Zoë looked at him with innocent eyes.

"You're kidding me right? You do know who you're talking to?" Jack stared at her unmoving.

"Okay, okay. Pillar, Shauna and Katie are planning a trip to Portland and they asked me to go."

"When is it?" Jack bit into his toast then took a long swig of coffee.

Zoë mumbled under her breath. "Next Saturday night."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Next Saturday night." She gave him her best doe-eyed expression.

"Saturday night? What time are they leaving and what time are they coming back?"

Zoë cleared her throat. "Well, we're going to leave early Saturday morning..." the next part she said fast hoping that he wouldn't catch all of it, "and we'll be back Sunday afternoon."

"Sunday afternoon! I don't think so." Jack chuckled. If she thought he would let her stay overnight in Portland with her girlfriends, she was crazy.

"Come on dad. Pillar's aunt is going to let us stay at her place. It's right downtown so we wouldn't have to travel around the city. Everything is right there."

"And just how old is this aunt?"

Zoë lowered her head and peered up at him, one eye squinted closed. "I don't know...twenty-one?"

Without hesitation Jack answered. "No."

"Dad, come on. I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, you're not, but you're hardly an adult. You're too young to go parading around downtown Portland alone."

"I wouldn't be alone. Please dad. Everyone else is going. I'll be safe, I promise."

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's everyone else. Four young girls running around the city. The answer is no." Jack walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for breakfast."

Zoë rushed off in a huff, bitching the entire way. "You know I hate having a Sheriff as a dad. Can't you stop being a Sheriff for one minute? You never let me do anything. I can't wait until I'm eighteen..."

The rest of her comments trailed off as she stomped upstairs. Ah he thought, what a way to start the day.

Over at Allison's she was having quite the day herself. As the evening wore on Kevin became increasingly ebullient. She had never seen him enthusiastic about a project. She thought that it had more to do with who was involved than the actual project itself. She knew that Kevin was proud of the fact that he had unlimited access to Jack. She often told him that his friends thought it was so cool that he got to hang with him. Most of their parents were only interested in science–they never did anything really fun with them. The closer the clock ticked to five, the more stimulated Kevin became–he was damn near bouncing off the walls. Nathan suggested he take him over early to help him get started and hopefully it would calm him down. She thought it was a good idea and knew Nathan really wanted to use this time to bond with Kevin, but she had to persuade Kevin to go ahead of her and Jack. She told him not to worry and that she'd be right behind them.

When Allison finally arrived at the showing, she took her time to stroll around the displays. She had to say, it was quite impressive. Kevin was going to have some stiff competition. Normally the head of GD would act as one of the judges but Allison excluded herself because of Kevin's participation.

Kevin made a beeline once he spotted her. "Mom. Have you seen Jack, he's not here yet?"

"No baby I haven't." It was unlike Carter to not be on time.

"He was supposed to help me set up." Apparently Nathan had to step in to fill the void.

"He's probably just running a bit late. Don't worry he'll be here." At least she hoped so.

Alas, he would be later then they knew.

Jack was heading toward the Tesla school with time to spare. He'd left home early so that he could drop Zoë off at work. She was on the late shift tonight at Café Diem. Vincent planned to stay open past normal hours to host an after party for the science contest participants–well those who would be able to stay out late anyway. The great thing about Tesla was no matter the age of the student, everyone was given the opportunity to partake. So Jack drove Zoë to work that night because he didn't feel comfortable having her drive back that late by herself. The ride over was quiet to say the least. She still hadn't talked to him since he'd put the kibosh on her weekend plans.

Jack tried to get her to understand his apprehensiveness about her staying in Portland without adult supervision. "I know you're mad at me, but trust me four girls running around the city...not a good idea. Zoë you're the only one with experience living in the big city. Those girls have been sheltered their whole lives. They'd look like tourists and be easy prey."

"That's the exact reason I should be going. I could protect them. Show them the ropes."

"I'm sorry Zoë but the answer is still no. I love you and I'd worry to much."

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

As Jack pulled in front of the restaurant she jumped out of the vehicle before he came to a complete stop. He didn't have time to go after her, he needed to get to Tesla to help Kevin set up so he continued on his way. He was about three-quarters of the way there when something odd caught his eye.

"What the...?"

Jack brought his jeep to a complete stop. Through the densely wooded tree line he saw a flash of bright glowing light. The sun had already gone down so he knew that whatever it was, it shouldn't have been there. It wasn't any ordinary light either, he knew what those looked like. This was a brilliant white light that radiated from the ground straight up, perfectly cylindrical in shape. If he believed in aliens, he would wonder why they were working their way out from the ground up. Jack tried to call Andy on his radio but only got static. When he tried to use his PDA, he found that the line had gone dead. His investigative nature wouldn't allow him leave. He found a drivable path so he headed down to the site. He left the vehicle lights on and carefully trudged through the brush toward the source. He had gotten about fifty feet before he began to feel an intensive heat–it seemed to come out of nowhere. It was like a wall of heat and the light appeared to grow brighter still.

Jack heard a voice calling out to him but couldn't make out the words. He held his arm in front of his eyes to shield some of the illumination. As the figure grew closer, he still wasn't able to distingue their words. Jack didn't recognize the owner of the voice but knew that what he was yelling was a warning.

As the figure appeared before him, cast in shadow, Jack finally heard his desperate pleas, "Run! Run!"

Jack quickly turned and hightailed it back toward his jeep. The last thing he remembered as he looked over his shoulder was a blast and the white light surrounding him.

Allison paced furiously. God where was he? Where was Carter? Kevin had already given his presentation, assisted by Nathan and they'd done a great job. Nevertheless, Allison could see the disappointment on Kevin's face because Jack hadn't show.

During the awards ceremony, Allison clapped loudly as Kevin was presented first prize. At least the accolade cheered him up...temporarily.

"Mom, mom! We won, we won!"

Allison hugged him. "Baby I'm so proud of you."

"Have you seen Jack? Is he here?"

"No. I'm sorry baby but he didn't make it. I'm sure he got sidetracked. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was extremely important. He wouldn't let you down."

Kevin's chin sunk into his chest. "Oh."

Nathan tried to brighten his mood, "Let's say we go and celebrate?"

His head still down, his award dangling in his hand he asked, "Can we go home now?"

Allison lowered her head so that she could see his face. "Are you sure baby? We can go out for pizza. How bout you bring some friends along?"

"No thanks. I'm tired."

"All right. We can go." Allison wrapped her arm around his shoulder and lead him out the school.

The entire ride home Kevin sat silently in the back of the car. Allison tried to engage him in conversation but he just wasn't interested. When they arrived home, Kevin ran up to his room and slammed his door shut.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Allison knew that the last person who should go in there right now was Nathan. She was sure that Kevin would not be receptive to him right now.

"No, I'll do it."

Allison knocked softly on his door and when he wouldn't answer slowly opened it. "Kevin baby, are you okay?"

"Yes?" He'd placed a pillow over his head and even though he tried to muffle the sound, Allison knew that he was crying. She sat on the edge of his bed and patted his back, noticing that his award was tossed carelessly in the corner.

Sniffling, his voice broken by tears, he wanted to know. "Why didn't he come?"

"I don't know baby."

"He doesn't like me anymore."

"That's not true Kevin. He adores you."

"Why doesn't he make time for me anymore? Every time I ask him to hang out or if I can come by he says he's busy. I thought he was my friend."

The last thing she wanted was for Kevin to think that Jack had turned on him. She didn't want to ruin the image he had of him. She knew what she had to do. She'd been putting it off but could no longer. Kevin wasn't a baby anymore. She had to tell him the truth.

"Kevin? Kevin, I need you to sit up and listen to me. I have something important to tell you. I should have told you from the start, but I was afraid to."

Kevin lifted the pillow from his head and turned over.

"Kevin...the reason Jack didn't come wasn't because he was mad at you or doesn't like you anymore." God she didn't want to say these words. "Nathan and I asked him to stay away."

He sat up. "What?" He sounded as it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"Kevin, Nathan wants to be a part of your life and with Jack in the picture it was hard for him to find a place where he fit in. We didn't do this to hurt you, we love you. We're a family and you have to realize that Nathan is here to stay."

The flash of anger she saw cross his face startled her. "That's what he said last time. That he'd always be there and then he left you. He left us. Why does he have to mess everything up? He made my best friend go away. I hate him."

"Kevin..." Her words were unheard as he pulled the pillow back over his head and sobbed uncontrollably.

Allison left him and headed to her bedroom. She understood better Kevin's self-imposed distance toward Nathan. Kevin mentioned that he left us and essentially he did. They just assumed that since Kevin was so young he wouldn't be as affected and bounce back like kids normally do. Problem was Kevin was extremely brilliant and no doubt would one day be brighter than she and Nathan put together. Even though he had the capacity to converse with adults on an intellectual level, emotionally he hadn't fully developed.

Nathan was already in his bed clothes when she walked in. He obviously wasn't to concerned about what Kevin was going through. Jackass. She knew she was projecting her irritation with Carter onto him. She just didn't understand, where he could be.

"Is Kevin okay?"

"No, he's not. I think it's gonna be a while before he speaks to either one of us again."

Allison paced the floor. "Why wouldn't he show up? He knows how much this meant to Kevin. He swore he wouldn't disappoint him."

"Allie, just give him a break. Now I'm the last person who'd defend him but he's been repeatedly kicked in the ass the last few months. I'm sure he had a good excuse."

Allison was shocked to hear Nathan make a case for him at all. "We'll see." She grabbed her PDA off of the nightstand and dialed his number. She was fuming "Ugh. No answer."

As she tossed the phone on the bed it rang. "He'd better have a damn good excuse.", she said talking more to herself than Nathan.

Without waiting for the caller to speak she blurted out, "Carter!"

"Oh. Hi Jo. I'm sorry, I thought it was Carter returning my call. Hey is it all right if I call you back, it's not a good time right now."

Allison's demeanor immediately changed as she listened. What had perviously been anger focused on Carter had turned to dread. She circled and faced Nathan, sure that he could see the fear and anguish written on her face.

"What? Oh my God. I'm...I'm on my way."

"Allie, what is it?"

Allison stood there unable to process the information she'd just heard. "There's been an accident. Dr. Burton is dead and Carter...Carter...he's hurt."

Allison's feet felt like they were rooted to the carpet. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't think. She was panic-stricken.

"Let's go." Nathan's commanding words spurred her into action. Nathan was many things, but when it came to his job he was all business.

Allison rushed to Kevin's room and briefly explained that there had been an accident–she left out the part where Jack was involved. She took him over to the neighbor's house and asked them to watch him for the evening.

Once they arrived at GD they went directly to the infirmary. Allison had to catch her breath when she saw him. He looked terrible. Over by his bedside were Henry, Grace, Jo, Fargo, and Zane. Allison steeled herself and instantly took control of the situation. She wanted to know what the hell Dr. Burton was working on. Who else if anyone was on his team. She wanted them brought to GD straightaway to answer her questions. She ordered Zane and Henry to survey the event site. Nathan and Fargo were sent down to Dr. Burton's lab and then to his home to look for clues. Grace stayed to monitor Jack's condition.

"Grace talk to me, how is he?"

"Well, of course there are exterior wounds–cuts, bruises, burns, but we're also dealing with lacerations, broken bones, contusions, a concussion. We're trying to relieve the pressure. We were able to control the internal bleeding..." Allison listened intently. She had a medical degree and practiced early in her career so she understood the severity of his injuries.

Grace continued, "The only positive is that he's here at GD where we have the technology to treat him. Honestly Allison, I don't know how he survived...he should be dead."

The thought alone almost caused her to pass out. She couldn't think about that right now though. Right now she didn't have the luxury of being weak. She had to maintain focus.

She spun on Jo. "What can you tell me?" She needed all the details Jo could supply just in case any of the information she provided would help with the investigation.

"Zane and I were heading toward Tesla but were running late. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then there it was. His jeep was laying on it's roof near the side of the road. I called out for him but didn't get a reply. I tried ringing his phone...nothing. We scanned the immediate area and saw the strangest thing. From the road everything looked fine, we drove down the path and about two hundred feet in, it looked like Hiroshima. That's when we found him, his body was laying against a tree, he was unresponsive. We didn't want to move him but we had no choice."

Allison listened carefully as Jo described the scene and how they found Dr. Burton. He was almost burned beyond recognition, his bones broken and protruding in every direction.

"Has anyone spoken to Zoë yet?"

"She was working her shift so I told Vincent. He's bringing her down here now."

Just as they spoke her name she appeared. Zoë rushed franticly to Jack's side tears streaming down her face, Vincent hot on her heels.

"Dad? Dad can you hear me? Why isn't he answering me?" Zoë looked absolutely terrified.

"He's unconsciousness. He has a concussion," Grace began explaining to her but upon seeing the look of terror on her face she added "but, he was found in time and is responding well to treatment."

"Will he wake up?"

"Yes, he will. It could be five minutes or it could be twenty-four hours. We just don't know."

Zoë laid her head on Jack's chest and bawled like a baby.

Allison rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry Zoë, we'll take care of him." Her words and actions as welcome as they were didn't help. Zoë was inconsolable.

Not long after, reports began coming in from Henry, Zane, Nathan and Fargo. They had a pretty good idea of what occurred but there were still some pieces of the puzzle missing. Allison wanted this handled quickly and needed answers now. She wanted to know if anyone had been effected. Had the area been contained? Could it spread across town? Was the danger over? She made and immediate order that no one was allowed to work on projects outside of GD without explicit permission from her.

They all worked diligently fore these first few hours were the most important. It was almost eleven before any of them took a break. Allison looked around and seeing how exhausted everyone seemed suggested they go home and get a good nights sleep.

Allison spoke quietly, "Jo, do you mind taking Zoë home and staying with her?"

To which Zoë stubbornly replied, arms crossed, "I'm not going anywhere without my dad."

"Zoë, there's nothing you can do for him right now. You need your rest too."

"_I am not leaving_. So, you might as well just get me a bed right next to his."

Zoë walked to his bedside and held his hand. "He wouldn't leave me."

Allison couldn't hide her pride in Zoë. She was just as tenacious, hardheaded and loyal as Jack. Like father, like daughter.

So one by one they headed home. There was nothing they could do for him anyway and it was late. They needed their sleep because they would all be back first thing in the morning.

Allison, Zoë and Jo were all that remained. An hour later still unmoved from their positions, Allison suggested that Jo and Zoë head down to the cafeteria and grab a bite. It was going to be a long night.

"Allie," Allison looked over her shoulder to Nathan, "are you ready?"

Allison slowly walked over somewhat uneasily, not sure of what his reaction would be to what she was about to tell him. "Nathan...I'm staying."

He looked at her as if she'd just started speaking in a foreign language he couldn't understand. "Pardon me?"

More firmly she answered, "I'm staying. I'm not leaving Zoë alone."

"She's not alone. Jo is here with her. The medical staff is here."

"You know, sometimes you can be an insensitive jerk. If the roles were reversed, Carter would never leave Kevin's side. I'm going to be here for her and if you don't like it...well thats too damn bad."

He seemed to be examining her, "Fair enough. I'll stay with you."

"No, Nathan. Go home. Get some rest. I'm going to need you at your best tomorrow. I expect a call first thing tomorrow from General Harmon and the Executive Committee and I want you and Henry to analyze all the data we have. They're gonna want to know how Dr. Burton was able to perform this experiment without our knowledge. We need to look at security, his lab partners, everything. I want all outside experiments accounted for. I need you on this Nathan. This will not happen again...not on my watch."

"What about Kevin?"

"Kevin's fine where he is. Don't worry, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Try to get some rest." Before he left he kissed her goodbye.

Allison was only telling a half-truth. Yes, she did want to be there for Zoë, but she also wanted to be there for him.

The rest of the night the three of them hovered over Jack. They would take shifts napping, talking to him, getting each other coffee. Allison would recheck his vitals after the nurses had already checked them. Grace called at three o'clock in the morning to get an update–no change.

Allison felt terrible. Not less than ten hours ago she had been cursing Jack, naturally assuming he'd let Kevin down. He had been on his way and now he was seriously injured. He had been alone and it was just by chance that Jo and Zane came by when they did. If he had been out there any longer...she couldn't bear to think about it. Allison took hold of his hand. She didn't like seeing him this way. The Jack she knew was strong, animated, pertinacious. Now he lay there motionless, his breathing shallow. Allison reached up and lightly ran her fingers from his forehead into the deep blonde waves in his hair, then with the back of her hand tenderly stroked his cheek.

Startled, her movements were interrupted by footsteps behind her. She turned surprised to see Nathan. She wasn't sure if he had caught her, but right now she really didn't care. If he did, he didn't mention it.

"Nathan what are you doing back here. It's four o'clock in the morning."

"I was worried about you. Besides I couldn't sleep anyway, so I started going through some of the data. I found some interesting information. It looks like Dr. Burton wasn't working alone, but we can talk about that tomorrow. Why don't you come home, get some sleep, I'll make you breakfast..."

Allison smiled. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I won't be here much longer. When Zoë wakes I'm going to go home, take shower and get a change of clothes then I'll have Jo and Zoë do the same. Tell Kevin that everything will be okay and I'll see him later today."

As he turned to leave she called out, "Nathan, tell him that I love him."

"I will. I love you."

Allison smiled in response but the words never did come out of her mouth.

Jo was positioned in a chair on the other side of the bed while Zoë curled up on a love seat. Allison decided to just rest her eyes for a minute and sat down in a chair facing him. Well, that was her intention anyway. She soon feel asleep and dreamt of happier times with Jack.

Jack moved slightly–he was in extreme pain. God his head was killing him. He could barely open his eyes and when he did he had to close them immediately due to the light causing them ache worse. He couldn't remember what happened but every square inch of his body was sore. He slowly lulled his head to the side and squinted to see Zoë and Jo asleep on his right side. He could feel something on his left and carefully turned in the opposite direction, grunting painfully in the process. There she was. Allison had her arms folded underneath her chin, a mock pillow as she rested her head on the bed.

He wanted to let them know that he was all right but he could barely move let alone talk. So he tried wiggling his fingers–even they were hurting. He painfully stretched out and grazed Allison's elbow. She moaned but did not wake. Jo and Zoë were to far to reach, so using what energy he had, in a hoarse whisper he called out to her.

Allison stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her sleepiness swiftly disappearing as she realized that he was awake and responsive. Allison covered her hand with his, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi." Relief and joy washing over her she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

Still weak, Jack tried to verbalize but she halted him.

She scolded him. "Don't try to talk."

So instead he rubbed his thumb inside her palm as a sign to let her know he was glad she was here.

Allison rushed over to the medical cart and soaked an oral sponge in water then dribbled some in his mouth.

His voice raspy he called out one word, "Zoë?"

Allison smiled as she looked over at her. "She's awesome. You should be extremely proud of her. She nor Jo wanted to leave your side all night."

They gazed into each others eyes, knowing what the other was thinking. Allison hadn't left his side either.

"Dad?" Zoë sat up from the couch still blurry eyed. "Oh my God. You're okay." She ran to his side. "Dad I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Expressing regret, the tears rolled down her cheek.

His voice still weak he croaked out a reassurance to her, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

Jo stood behind Zoë. "Well, it's about time. You better be glad you woke up because I was so out of here. Good thing you have a head like a rock. Only you could survive an accident like that." Though her expression started out sternly, Jo couldn't help but burst into delighted laughter.

All Jack could do was smile. Three of the most important women in the world to him were by his side. Yes, he'd just been in a horrible accident, but at this moment he considered himself the luckiest man alive because they were there just for him.

Upon news of Jacks recovery, the on-slot well wishers began arriving. Vincent, Pillar, Andy, Taggert, and on and on. He was overwhelmed by the amount of people that cared for him. It got to be so bad that Grace had to tell them that visiting hours for Carter were over. Jack didn't realize how much it took out of him just to have people come and see him. He insisted that Zoë, Allison and Jo go home and get some rest, which worked out well because not five minutes after they left he was fast asleep. He sleep off and on most of the day, he would've napped all the way through if not for the nurses who prodded and poked at him every hour on the hour.

Later that evening Jack got a surprise visit from Kevin. Allison had told him how Kevin was so upset that he didn't show up and thought that he'd forgotten about him. Allison explained what happened to Jack and Kevin demanded to see him immediately.

Kevin cautiously walked in, unprepared for what he would see.

"Jack?"

Jack could see that he looked scared for him. "Hey buddy. How ya doing?"

"Me? Look at you. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Hey, I heard you won first prize, congratulations."

"_We_ won. It was great, I just wish that you could've been there." Kevin lowered his head and added downheartedly, "I thought maybe if you were feeling better next week we could go to the game but I guess we won't be hanging out anymore."

Jack was just about to explain to him that it was okay and he'd always be his friend when Allison interjected.

"I think Carter will be well enough to take you. But, only if he promises to take it easy this week. He still has some healing to do."

"Really!" Kevin was overjoyed. "Thanks mom." He ran over embraced her and pecked her cheek, which was out of the norm for him. He was at that age where he didn't want to be kissed or hugged by her in the presence of anyone.

Over Kevin's head, she smiled at Jack and he in return. The hell with it she thought. This was one thing she was not going to give in to Nathan about. If he wanted to get closer to Kevin then he would have to work for it. If he didn't like it, then tough shit.

They spent and enjoyable evening together but eventually she had to take Kevin home-even though he greatly protested. Jack hoped that tomorrow he to would be able to leave and go home. No, he wasn't one hundred percent better but he was on the mend. Whatever scientific advancements they'd used on him undoubtedly worked but Grace were having none of it. She wanted to observe him for another forty-eight hours before she would even think about releasing him. It's a good thing she did because for the next day and a half he had bouts of dizziness, nausea, light sensitivity, blurred vision, persistent headache and extremity weakness.

Finally able to leave the infirmary after three days he was forced to take it easy. Allison and Henry made him take the next week off. They told him that he could gradually return to normal activities but Grace would need to reevaluate him before they would allow him to return to active duty. Andy and Jo were fully capable of taking care of the town so he had nothing to worry about. Jack had to admit, it was actually kinda nice. Zoë and SARAH waited on him and made sure he had everything he needed. Grace and Henry would come by and keep him company after they got off of work. Vincent came by and brought him some of the most amazing desserts he'd concocted. His favorite had to be the maple, pecan, bacon infused donut–it was orgasmic. Fargo came over and they had a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine marathon–who knew they had that in common. Zane and Taggert stopped over to have some beers and watch a few games–they let him have water. Even Allison and Kevin stopped by a few times. He and Zoë would play cards and board games with them. He thought that it was his favorite visit of the week–they almost seemed like a real family.

However, the very best part of his week off had to be that Stark never once made an appearance–thank god for small miracles.

Allison had had a long strenuous week herself. She closed the investigation on Dr. Burton's experiment and had his coconspirators redacted. She was able to satisfy General Harmon and the Executive Committee that this was an isolated incident and assured them that nothing like this would ever happen again.

The most difficult part of her week was when she confronted Nathan about Kevin and Jack. She sat him down and had a long talk with him. She assured him that he had nothing to be jealous about. She thought that it would be traumatic for both of them to split apart. She told him to be honest with himself. He would never be interested what Kevin and Carter liked, but there were many activities the two of them could enjoy together. She suggested he focus on that. She also told him that Kevin clued her in on a little fact. He wasn't avoiding him because of Jack or he didn't think he was fun to be around–Kevin did love him. Kevin was upset that Nathan had not only left her but him. She told Nathan that he would have to gain his trust again. Though she knew Nathan didn't like the idea of Carter having an influence in Kevin's life, he knew that this was one decision in which she would not relent.

Everything seemed back to normal–or as normal as it would get. She and Nathan were making an effort to talk more. He also seemed to be genuinely trying with Kevin. He even made and effort to engage him in topics he knew he was interested in. Yet the most important and satisfying occurrence was that she and Jack were on good terms again. There was no strain between them or awkward moments and the old banter was back. She admitted to herself, she wanted, no needed to have Jack in her life. Even though times had been rough, her future was looking bright indeed.

Allison turned out the downstairs light and headed up to bed. Nathan was staying at his place tonight and frankly that was okay with her. Just as she pulled the covers up, the phone rang. It was probably Nathan calling to tell her goodnight.

"Hello?"

Allison listened as the caller on the other end spoke.

"Oh my God. Tess hi..."

_Next: Chapter 7 - The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_

I know, I'm cruel. I just wanted to leave you all with a little teaser.


	8. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly

**I do not own EUReKA. Hold tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 8: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly

"Tess, it's so good to see you. Come in, come in."

Allison gave Tess a huge hug then reached for her bags as she crossed the threshold. Dr. Tess Fontana was one of Allison's best friends. Tess had called her last week and informed her that she would be coming to Eureka on special assignment. Though they talked on the phone, they hadn't seen each other in person for years. With both their jobs being so demanding, it made it hard for them to get together socially. When Allison learned she would be staying for an unspecified amount of time, she insisted that Tess stay with her until she could find her own lodging. Though she and Nathan were planning to remarry, he still hadn't completely moved in. So, Allison offered up her guest room, besides they could use the time to catch up and Tess could spend time with her godson.

Tess was tightlipped regarding the reason she was here. Apparently she was under explicit orders not to divulge the particulars and Allison better than anyone understood the complexities of working for the government–they were serious about keeping their secrets. So, Allison set up a meeting with Tess, Nathan, and Henry for first thing Monday morning to discuss the particulars.

In the meantime it was just like old times. The two of them stayed up late into the night reminiscing about their adventures. Allison always looked back on those times fondly. Not many people would believe this, but when the two of them got together–watch out. When Tess was around Allison or Al as Tess called her, she felt comfortable in letting her hair down. The crazy things they did together she never told anyone, not even Nathan.

The morning of their meeting she and Tess sat in her office chatting, passing the minutes until it was time for her presentation.

"Hey Allison." Jack strolled into her office as he routinely did and stopped abruptly as he noticed a woman he didn't recognize sitting on the couch. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in the middle of something."

"It's okay Carter, I want you to meet someone."

Jack walked over to Allison's associate, hand extended.

"Carter this is Dr. Tess Fontana one of my oldest and dearest friends. Tess, this Sheriff Jack Carter."

Jack gave her one of his patented smiles, the one that always put people at ease when they met him. "Hi, pleasure to meet you."

"Hi."

Jack noticed that she held onto his hand a bit longer than normal so he politely slide his out of her grasp. Odd, he thought, she seemed to be studying him.

Allison called out to him, "What's up Carter?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that I went to see Dr. Weiß and he's shut down his experiment for the quasipartical roton...thingy, so we don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks Carter." Allison chuckled softy. She thought it was adorable when he said thingy.

"No problem. Listen I won't keep you. Pleasure to meet you Dr. Fontana."

"Call me Tess."

"Tess."

"See ya...Jack." Once Jack exited, Tess rushed over to Allison.

"Oh my god Al. He...is...hot! I'd like a piece of that. Wait, did he just say quasipartical roton thingy?"

"Yes, he did. Carter is not a scientist."

"_Okay..._well, then. So what's up with this Carter?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on between you and him?"

"Nothing!"

"Al, I know you better than almost anybody on this planet. I saw the way you two looked at each other."

"What?"

"Come on, you'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to notice. So...do you want to, are you or have you slept with him yet?"

"Always straight to the point aren't you Tess."

"You didn't answer me."

"The answer is no!"

"To which one."

"All of them."

"Come on Al, you can tell me. You know I won't say anything to Nathan."

"I'm telling you the truth." Allison couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She was persistent as ever.

"Is he dating anyone?"

Allison answered hurriedly. "Why?"

"Hum. Quite a reaction for someone not interested."

"Carter and I are just friends."

"Odd you never mentioned this _friend_ before. So you're not attracted to him?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders and coolly stated, "No."

"Uh huh. Well, since you're not interested and he's on the market, I think I've just found my diversion while I'm here." Tess walked over to the glass wall and watched Jack as he stood in the rotunda jawing with Henry. "Yummy."

"Great." Allison answered, hoping Tess didn't hear the tension in her voice.

As the attendees arrived and the meeting commenced Allison listened intently to Tess. Apparently Eureka was such a successful entity for the government that they were exploring the idea of another venue. The exception was this venture would be into the commercial market. Though many of their experiments, and inventions had to do with military weaponry, the majority consisted of scientific advances which effected everyday life. Unfortunately because of the way things worked, these products couldn't readily be introduced to the general public. There was a matter of opposition from the corporate, medical and financial industries. Not to mention that the cost of reproduction for these inventions would be extremely costly.

Halfway through Tess' address, Allison tuned out. She was still thinking about her earlier conversation with Tess. She knew she was being silly. What did it matter if Tess was going to go after Carter? It's not as if he belonged to her. Besides she had Nathan, she was happy, and they were getting married. Yeah. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Allison?"

Forced back to reality she answered, "Yes?"

"So, what do you think?" Tess scanned her for any sign of consensus.

Allison had heard enough to realize that even though there were some obvious obstacles, it could work. So to save face, she agreed that the idea was a go as far as she was concerned. She just wasn't sure why Tess had to come to Eureka to pitch the idea.

So the for the next week, Tess spent time touring the facility, talking with scientists, and attending demonstrations. Allison noticed that Tess seemed to have lost interest in pursuing Carter...oh so she thought. That night they decided to eat at Café Diem for dinner. Kevin was spending the night over at a friend's house and Nathan was working late so there was no need cook. Upon entering Allison saw Carter sitting with Zane at the counter. She steered Tess toward a table near the back of the café.

Zane spun his bar stool to face Carter. "Damn! Did you meet that woman staying with Dr. Blake yet?"

"Who?"

"Who? Are you kidding me?" Zane lowered his voice so that only Jack could hear him. "The hot chick with the strawberry blonde hair, tight ass and bouncy tits."

Jack gave Zane the side-eye as he swigged his drink. "You'd better not let Jo hear you talk like that."

"Look, me and Lupo have an understanding."

"Uh huh."

"So? Have you met her?"

"Oh her. Yeah she's and old friend of Allison's here on some top secret mission."

"Oh her? What is wrong with you man? How could you not have noticed her?"

Jack thought about the fact that he really hadn't even given Tess a second thought. When Allison introduced them, he hadn't even bothered to give her the once-over. When Allison was in the room he only had eyes for her–it was as if he had blinders on.

Jack eyed them over his shoulder. "Yeah, she's cute."

"Cute? Puppies are cute...she's fucking hot. I think you've been without for too long. You need to get laid."

At their table Allison caught Carter and Zane stealing glances at them. She knew who Zane was checking out, but who was Carter looking at? Stop it Allison. Remember it doesn't matter.

Tess whipped her head round to see who Allison keep peeping at. "Yum, there he is. And who is that delicious specimen sitting with him?"

"That would be Zane Donavan. Brilliant scientist, resident badass."

"Al why didn't you tell me about all the choice men in this town. Maybe I should switch targets."

"A word to the wise, stay away from that one. He sorta has a thing going with the head of GD security Jo Lupo and trust me, she does not like to share."

Tess turned to Allison, her eyes alight with mischief. "Hey, invite them over."

"No. I don't want to see you try to seduce them."

"Ah, come on Al. You used to love to play this game." Tess was referring to when they were younger and used to go out and see who could get the most phone numbers. To Tess' annoyance, Allison always won.

"What happened to you Al?"

"I grew up." Unfortunately Tess wasn't listening as she got up from her chair and walked over to them. Whatever she'd said worked because they joined them at their table.

At first Allison was worried about how it appeared. The four of them talking, laughing, just having a good time. Nowadays Nathan was usually in the mix so it felt strange to her to be having such a good time without him. Not strange enough to stop, but odd nonetheless. Besides, she loved Carter when he was like this. He was engaging, charming, and down right hilarious. They had real chemistry like close friends tend to. They laughed at inside jokes only the two of them got, they finished each others sentences. If someone didn't know she was engaged to Nathan, they would assume Jack was her fiance. They ended up having a few drinks which didn't help the situation. Allison had lost all track of time. If Nathan hadn't walked in, she could have sat there all night enjoying herself.

"Well, well, well. Seems like you're all having a good time. Ladies, Zane..." Stark rolled his eyes as he greeted Jack, "...Sheriff." He bent down and kissed Allison's cheek.

"Hi Nate." Tess acknowledged him a little too loudly, the drinks apparently having an effect.

Jack and Zane stated in unison, "Nate?"

"Yes, Nate...and don't even think about calling me that. Tess is the only one allowed that privilege. Allie are you ready to go?"

Allison looked around, not ready to leave but knew she should. "Yeah, it is getting late. Come on Tess."

"Uh, I'm okay. I think I could hang out a bit longer." Tess turned to Jack. "How about you Jack, feel like hanging?"

Jack scanned the group as they all waited for him to answer. "Uh, yeah sure. I'm game."

"Well, I guess that settles it then. I'll see you later Al. Goodnight."

With those words Tess effectively dismissed them for the evening. Allison felt a pang in her chest as she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at the two of them.

Allison tossed and turned all night long. She tried to stay awake until Tess came in, but eventually drifted off around two o'clock. She had the most horrifying dream. In it she had been dangling over the edge of the Di Vinci bridge. She'd managed to grab hold of Jack's forearm. She wasn't afraid because she knew he would never let her go...that was until she started slipping and he didn't try to catch her. She called out his name but he only stared at her blankly. Allison woke abruptly, her heart beating rapidly. She peered at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. She went downstairs to get a glass of water and watch a little t.v. hoping the distraction would clear her mind. It would seem that Tess had made her way in sometime during the middle of the night because she saw her shoes near the front door. Obviously she hadn't wanted to wake her or Kevin and probably crept quietly to bed–Allison had been witness to this behavior too many times to count. Where had she been and what the hell had she been doing until this time of the morning? God Allison thought, she sounded like her mother. Well, whatever she'd been doing, Allison hoped that she'd a good time...as long as it wasn't with Carter.

The next morning the talk Allison was planning to have with Tess would had to wait. Tess had to head into GD early that morning for a teleconference meeting with her superiors and to complete an assignment. Frustrated, she guessed their chat would have to take place later that evening.

While Tess was staying with her, Nathan hadn't spent much time over at her place. Tonight she thought it would be a terrific idea for the three of them to have dinner together. Nathan knew Tess quite well, apparently they'd even had the experience of working with together– as she was about to find out.

Allison was one hell-of-a cook, so she wanted to make something special. She fed Kevin earlier and sent him to his room for the night, which he was happy to agree to. He wanted to play the new video game Nathan had just brought him anyway.

The three of them always had a lively time when they were together. Their conversations began as they usually did–work, new technologies, that sort of thing. As they relaxed the real fun started. They recalled the exploits they'd had together. It was all very light and easy, then it turned into something Allison never expected. She could easily blame it on the alcohol, but she knew better.

"Nate, remember that project we were working on in D.C. and we went up to General Hollinger and gave him that bullshit story about why there was a delay. That prick actually believed us."

He laughed heartily, "I forgot all about that. You really let loose that night."

Allison was caught off guard. She usually knew all of their stories. "Tess I didn't know you worked with Nathan in D.C."

Tess opened her mouth to say something only to have Nathan interrupt her, "Sure I told you about that. Don't you remember?"

"No."

Allison was confused. Tess never told her she and Nathan worked together. Sure it was during the period they were separated, but still, why hadn't either of them said anything, especially Tess.

"So Tess, I heard through the grapevine that you've spent some time with the illustrious Sheriff Carter. That must have been an interesting conversation."

Allison didn't miss the fact that Nathan had changed the subject.

"Ah yes, Sheriff Jack Carter. I did have the pleasure of his company."

Allison hoped they hadn't seen the change in her expression.

"So what did you think?" He asked chortling the entire time.

"Lets just say...he's a true blond. His conversation skills aren't scintillating to say the least."

Allison glared as Nathan roared with laughter, a fresh drink poured in his glass.

"I mean don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous, amusing, sexy, and has a great personality. But, he's also dumb as a rock–compared to us that is."

Allison interjected, her voice harsh, "Carter is not dumb!"

"Oh, you better watch out Tess. You're insulting her boyfriend."

"Very amusing Nathan."

Nathan conceded to one fact. "Okay, I'll admit. He has an unusual and unique way of solving problems. Lets be real, there's nothing smart about it. I mean his ideas are downright idiotic."

"You can say that again. After we left the café, I asked him to take me for a moonlit ride around town. Talking with him was...different to say the least. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with what he likes, but come on, doesn't he have anything intelligent to talk about."

Once again, Allison felt it necessary to come to him defense. "No, his brilliance doesn't lie in the scientific realm, but believe it or not Carter is one of the smartest men I know."

"Geez, Al. You must not know many men."

That one really cracked Nathan up.

"You two are incorrigible." Allison leapt out of her chair and walked into the kitchen. She needed a breather...she was getting angrier by the second.

For some reason Nathan thought this would be the perfect time to regale Tess with some of Carters antics. The entire time they laughed as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard. Frankly she had had enough of them mocking him.

"Goodnight, I'm going to bed."

"Al, hey wait. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to pick on him." Still snickering under her breath.

"Yeah. Come on Allie sit back down. We'll leave your boyfriend alone."

"You know Nathan, you're an ass." She turned and stormed upstairs leaving the two of them alone.

Ten minutes later, Nathan came bounding into the bedroom. "What the hell was that?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

He took no notice of her indifference as he continued with his assault. "Allie, why do you always feel the need to protect that overgrown boy scout?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Carter! Why must you always come to his defense?"

He wasn't the only one who could deflect a question, "You know Nathan, you're just jealous."

"Jealous of him? Please. Are you fucking serious? I'm smarter than him, more successful than him. Goddamn it, I have a Noble Peace Prize!"

Allison gave him a slow clap and then proceeded to go on a rant like he'd never heard.

"Well, good for you Nathan! But let me tell you something about Jack Carter. He's kind, brave, thoughtful, generous, caring, he has integrity and he unselfishly puts the needs of this town and the people in it before his own and you make fun of him because he doesn't have a genius I.Q. or any fancy degrees. Shame on you. How many times has he saved our asses. How many times has he saved your ass with one of his, as you say, idiotic ideas. You should be grateful to have him in our lives. I know I am. I know you don't want to hear this, but Jack Carter is my friend. I care about him. I would never make fun of your friends. Oh wait...you don't have any."

"Oh that's real clever Allie. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately. One minute you're loving and affectionate, the next you can't stand to be around me. You know he's not your knight in shining armor, I'm supposed to be."

Nathan waited for her to comment, "Don't you have anything to say?"

When she didn't he told her he'd be sleeping at his place tonight. Allison fell back onto the bed and covered her face with her hands. This was all going very wrong. God she hated Nathan, but she loved him too...didn't she? A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Al, can I come in?"

Allison got up, walked to the door and sat back on the bed without a word to Tess.

Tess sat close to her, "Al, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I didn't mean the things I said about Carter, I was just having a little fun at his expense. I know he's not an idiot. If he means that much to you, he must be a really great guy. I'll give him a chance."

Allison turned toward her old friend and smiled. She knew Tess was being sincere, so she forgave her. "Thanks Tess. I know you'll like him."

"Al, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Promise you won't get upset."

"I promise."

"Why _are_ you marrying Nathan again?"

Allison saw Tess's face cringe. She wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid she'd overstepped her bounds for asking or the fact that she couldn't understand why she would have said yes to him again.

"Well...I guess we just grew close again."

"Wow. That sounds romantic."

Allison tilted her head, "Ha-ha, very funny. Nathan has made an effort to change his ways. He spends more time with me, talking to me and has done the same with Kevin. When he makes decisions, he includes me in the process. I still have feelings for him."

"And what feelings are those?"

"Admiration, affection, you know...love."

"Who are you trying to convince–me or you?"

She couldn't think of a response and shamefully looked down at her feet.

"Al, I'm going say something and if you tell me you hate me and never want to talk to me again, I'll understand."

Allison braced herself for what Tess was about to say.

"I love you, you're my best friend but, I think you're making a mistake."

A strange sensation coursed throughout her. It wasn't anger, or sadness, she didn't know what it was. She couldn't describe it. It was mystifying but, she didn't have an answer for Tess and sat quietly until she eventually left.

Allison stayed there long after Tess's departure contemplating the recent decisions she'd made. She really did love Nathan. No, he didn't make her pulse race, or her heart skip a beat anymore, but that stuff was for romance novels and Lifetime movies. She had to be realistic and use her head. He offered familiarity, stabilization, besides they had lots in common. They thought similarly, shared the same interests. What's not to love?

Then her thoughts inevitably turned to Carter–or Jack as she liked to call him in her head. Carter was the unknown. She had lied to Tess–she was deeply attracted to him. There was no point in lying to herself anymore. When Jack smiled at her it was like the light of a million suns, radiant and warm. When she looked into his piercing eyes it was like looking out into a cloudless blue sky or an endless ocean. When he touched her it was as if fireworks exploded in her body. Carter was just different. Yes, they had a good time together, but you can't build a relationship just based on that...can you?

The next day, still sleepy from the contemplating over Carter and Nathan she'd done last night, Allison greeted Vincent in search of her morning Vinspresso. Out of the corner of her eye she was shocked to see Carter and Tess sitting together eating breakfast. She see that Tess did as promised and took the time to try and get to know Carter. Allison knew she was doing it for her benefit. She also knew that Tess wouldn't be here very much longer and she was attempting to mend fences from the fiasco the other night.

She hesitantly walked over. "Good morning."

"Hey Al."

"Allison."

She felt nervous, why she didn't know. "What brings you two out so early."

"Well, I saw Jack eating by his lonesome and asked if I could join him."

Allison told Tess to get to know him better, not eat breakfast with him. She stood there trying hard to keep the scowl off of her face. Tess gave a look she knew only to well and suddenly she felt as if she were intruding. She back peddled from their table and left for work.

Jack was sorry to see her go. He was hoping that Allison would've joined them. He hadn't spent much time with her lately and he missed her. It was fine talking with Tess, but he still couldn't understand why she had asked if it was okay to sit with him–even if it was only breakfast. After she besieged him with her request for a midnight ride he hadn't had any contact with her. She seemed like she would be fun to hang around with, but he also noticed that she was full of herself. Kind of like a female version of Stark. He imagined that Allison probably suggested she ask him out. He hoped that she wasn't trying to set him up with her. To tell the truth he was indifferent about her. He'd been so busy trying to figure out her motives he didn't hear Tess ask him out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said would you like to go out. On a real date...with me."

Her request jolted him. What could he say? She was good friends with Allison and he didn't want anymore awkwardness between them. They had just recently gotten back on good terms and if he was rude to her friend, where would that put them? So, he reluctantly accepted her invitation. This was going to be interesting.

Back in her office Allison looked up from her paperwork to see Tess saunter in.

Arms swinging she appeared pleased with herself. "Okay, it's done."

"What's done?"

"Jack."

"I'm sorry."

"Carter. I asked him out on a date."

"You what!"

"I asked him out and he said yes."

She was dazed, her mouth agape.

"Al, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Anyway, I took you up on your advice to get to know him better."

When Allison told her to give him a chance she didn't mean for her to ask him out.

"So what do you have planned?"

"I was thinking maybe I'd cook a romantic dinner for two. Have some soft music playing in the background, wear my hottest outfit. If I play my cards right, this dinner could turn into breakfast." Tess raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out playfully at Allison.

Allison had never felt such a strong urge to punch someone in the face before. Teeth clenched she answered, "That sounds wonderful."

No, no, no, no, no she thought. Not Tess anyone but Tess. One would think that if your best male friend and best female friend got together you'd be happy. Allison had the opposite response. She couldn't reconcile her feelings about the situation. Why did she even have to say anything to Tess about Carter? There was nothing she could do about it now. Hopefully Tess was only here a short time before she'd be gone. Allison knew she was being selfish and jealous. If it was any other woman she'd be okay with it. She knew her reasoning made no sense, but she didn't care. Yes, she was attracted to Carter. She also knew intelligently and emotionally that she could have feelings for more than one man at a time. She knew that eventually Carter would move on, she had. But with Tess? No, no, no, no, no!

That Saturday, the night of Carter and Tess' date, Allison stayed home watching television. She wasn't a regular watcher, but she needed something to distract her. Kevin persuaded her to check out one of the new reality shows that had popped up. Nathan planned to stop by later on to spend time with them. The two of them having recently made up after the Carter argument. Initially neither of them wanted to be the bigger person and apologize, but he caved first.

He'd come by late Thursday night, lilies in hand.

"Thank you." She always smiled when she saw lilies. They were her favorite.

Nathan followed her inside. "Allie can we talk."

"I think we need to."

Nathan followed her over to the couch and when they sat down, he took her hands in his.

"Allie, what are we doing? I don't want to fight with you. I thought we were past all that."

"I don't want to fight with you either Nathan."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you..._and_ the stuff I said about Carter. I know he's your friend and he means a lot to this town. For your sake and Kevin's, I will try to get along with him."

"Thank you Nathan. I appreciate that."

"So, where does this leave us?"

"I don't know."

"Allie, I love you and I want to marry you. If you think we're moving to fast, tell me, I'll understand. We can slow this down. Try living with each other again. Whatever you want, I'll do."

Allison sat quietly. There were to many thoughts running through her head. Was he really offering her an out? Should she take it? Maybe they should take a step back. They were to be married in less than two months. She couldn't change plans now. It would work out this time. She was sure of it.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want us to live together first, I don't want to slow things down. I recommitted myself to you...to us. We can make this work."

Nathan leaned in to kiss her and for the first time in a long time, it felt right. He carried her upstairs and they made love. It was passionate and sweet and what she needed from him at the time. She lay in his arms and drifted off to sleep and for once, she hadn't dreamt of Jack.

The next day at work, Allison appeared to be floating on air. She had been in a good mood all morning, the effects of last night showing. She and Tess were meeting for lunch in the cafeteria, so before she got bogged down with another issue she decided to head down early. As she turned the corner passing the waterfall wall, she saw Nathan and Tess down at the far end of the corridor and they appeared to be deep in conversation. She didn't know why she stopped, but she just stood and watched them. Nathan was cradling her forearm, serious expressions on their faces, and hushed voices. Frankly she didn't know what to think, but realized she was being silly standing there like a spy.

She casually walked up. "Hey you two."

They instantaneously broke apart. "Hey Al."

Allison noticed the panicked look on her face, "Is everything okay?"

Nathan quickly interjected. "Yeah, we were just discussing something...about the project."

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be having lunch." Tess asked.

Allison felt uneasy, but didn't know why. "Yes, we are."

"Good cause I'm starving. See ya Nate." Tess looped her arm around Allison's and steered for the cafeteria.

They sat and talked about nothing in-particular. As always Tess picked food off of Allison's plate.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. You seem...giddy today."

Allison rolled her eyes, "I'm not giddy. It's just...Nathan and I made up last night."

"Oh! So that's what the glow is about.

Allison told Tess about their conversation last night and that they decided to move ahead with their plans.

Tess grabbed hold and cupped her hand, "Al you know I'll stand behind any decision you make."

"I know." Allison smiled, grateful to have a friend like her.

"Since we're sharing news, I have some."

Allison leaned forward in her chair, "Ooh, spill it."

"Well, you know I went out with Jack the other night..."

And there it went. Allison's previous jovial mood had been replaced by a gripping fear. What was Tess about to tell her? She wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Being a good friend, she felt obligated to give Tess the same courtesy she'd received.

"Well, he kissed me."

"Huh?" Her reply came out as a whimper.

"Oh Al he has the softest lips. He held me close and his body was so firm. Al he made me swoon. "

Allison didn't want to know but she had to ask. "Did you two...?"

"Not yet."

Tess went into her tale of their evening together. She told Allison what she wore, what she cooked, what they talked about and how absolutely mouthwatering he looked. After dinner they watched a movie together and had a couple glasses of wine. She admitted to Allison that he really was a wonderful guy. Tess told her the evening went perfectly.

"I admit I was wrong. I didn't give him a chance the first time. I think I was trying to impress him with how much I knew and didn't bother to learn anything about him. Al, you're right. He is great. We're going out again Saturday."

Allison smiled, it was forced, but she did it. It was a good thing she had her hands underneath the table because Tess wasn't able to see that she had been digging her nails into her palms the entire time.

Heading back upstairs to her office, Allison saw Carter leaving Jo's area. They usually had a meeting once a week to discuss issues so she wasn't surprised to see him there. She ran up behind him, startling him as she grabbed hold of his arm.

He spun, smiling once he saw who had seized his arm. "Hey."

"Hey." She couldn't help but beam.

"How ya doing?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Fine, fine."

"Anything new happening?" Allison wasn't sure if she really wanted an answer.

"Nope."

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she persisted, the words rushing from her lips. "So you and Tess huh?"

"Me and Tess what?"

Really who did he think he was talking to. "You're dating?"

"Uh...yeah I guess we are."

"Do you like her?" Allison felt her stomach flip flop.

He stood there for a moment pondering her question. "Yeah...I do. She's interesting. She wasn't so bad once she relaxed and stopped trying to show me how smart she was."

"You know she won't be here long right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. I mean I wouldn't want you to get attached."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up or anything like that."

Jack looked at her utterly confused. "Uh, thanks for the heads up."

Over the next several weeks Jack and Tess saw a lot of each other much to Allison's chagrin. It was a difficult time for her. As much as she hoped that Kevin and Nathan would foster a new kinship, it just didn't happen. Each time Nathan attempted to join one of Kevin's activities he ended up criticizing him. Whether it unintentional or not, nothing seemed to work. It also didn't help that in less than a month she would be Mrs. Nathan Stark–again. She still planned to keep her current name. All the stress about the wedding, work, Carter, Kevin's relationship with Nathan were taking its toll. Some days she felt awful, like she was coming down with something.

Saturday morning she lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. She was just so tired and didn't feel like doing anything. Luckily Kevin was spending the weekend at a friends and Nathan was at his place. She groaned, the phone interrupting her tranquil thoughts.

"Morning Al."

"Tess?" Allison couldn't put her finger on it, but Tess sounded...strange. "Why do you sound like that?"

"I'll give you a hint. Guess who just left?"

Allison didn't have to guess, she knew. When she didn't answer Tess continued.

"Jack spent the night and it was amazing. Al I have never had an experience like that before..."

She continued talking but Allison had already tuned out. She felt lightheaded and nauseous.

"Tess I'm sorry I have to call you back." She immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. She stayed in bed all day trying to figure what she could have eaten to make her feel so bad. She started to think back to when it all began then it hit her. Oh god, she was late, nauseous, tired. She had to pregnant. Her immediate reaction was one of fear, then absolute joy. She always hoped that one day she would have another child. She couldn't wait to tell Nathan.

Allison cooked him favorite meal that night. She wanted to make tonight special. She wondered what his reaction would be–she prayed that he would be pleased. When he arrived at her place he seemed preoccupied. She didn't want to just spring it on him so they sat and ate. He was quiet that evening. She could tell he had something on his mind. She hoped her news would change his mood.

"Nathan, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too."

From his tone she knew it wouldn't be good. What's that saying? Everything comes in threes. Well, she had the good news–her pregnancy. The bad news–Jack and Tess consummating their budding relationship. Whatever he told her couldn't be worse than that.

"Allie, they offered me the position as head of the new agency..."

Allison was stunned. Before she could even offer up her opinion he dropped the other shoe.

"...and I accepted."

_Next - Chapter 9: Strike While the Irons Hot_


	9. Strike While the Irons Hot

**I do not own EUReKA. But I do own all their DVD's.**

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 9: Strike While the Irons Hot

Allison wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. Not the part about him being offered the position, but the part where he'd already accepted.

"What do you mean you accepted?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure they would offer it to me."

"That's all well and good but it's not the fact that they offered it to you, but you accepted without telling me."

"Allie, this is an opportunity that I couldn't pass up."

"What about us Nathan? Kevin and I have a life here. This is my dream job. What am I supposed to do? Am I just supposed to give up my career? Did you automatically assume that I would just follow you?"

"That's exactly what I assumed. Allison the first time I had a chance to move on I did without you, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. This is a chance for me to make my mark in the world, leave something behind that I can be proud of. I know I shouldn't have accepted the offer without talking to you, but if I'd said no it would have been someone else."

"And you couldn't take five minutes to discuss it with me? What do you expect me to do in D.C.?"

"I'm sure I can get you a job at the agency. You and I working together side by side, we'd be unstoppable."

"You're not listening to me Nathan. I love our life here, this is the perfect environment for us, for our family..." Allison was about to tell him the news, but for some reason she held back. This was not the right time. She was infuriated with him and didn't want to shift the momentum.

"Allison the first time I got a shot, you wouldn't follow me. I've made every adjustment you wanted, I'm asking you to come with me. I want you with me. I need you with me. I love you."

Allison eased down onto the couch and lowered her head into her hands.

"Allie when Tess asked me..."

Gradually she raised her head the realization of what he'd just said sinking in. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now.

"Tess! Tess asked you to take the position?" She was furious. Not only did Nathan keep information from her–hell that shouldn't have surprised her, but Tess keeping the details from her was another matter entirely.

"Allie, let's just talk about this."

"God Nathan. You haven't changed at all. You're still keeping secrets, still making decisions without me. I can't talk to you right now. I want you to leave."

"What?"

"I don't want to see you or hear you. GET...OUT!"

"Allie..."

When she gave no reply, he reluctantly left.

Allison rushed to the telephone. She snatched it off the base and observed her hand. She was clutching the phone so tightly that all the color had drained from it. She needed to calm down. She wanted to make sure her words to Tess were succinct and precise. What she had to say could not be blurted out.

Tess' home phone rang five times before her voicemail picked up, her attempt at seduction to the caller apparent. Allison hung up and promptly called her PDA.

When she picked up, Allison thought something was wrong. She sounded out of breath. "Tess?"

"Hey what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something. In person."

"Uh, now is not a good time for me."

"Well, you need to make time. This is important."

"Look Al, this is really not a good time. I'll speak to you later okay." She could tell Tess had covered the phone for she could hear her muffled voice, "Shhh. Would you stop it?"

Apparently she was preoccupied. She could hear rustling in the background plus the fact that she kept giggling.

Oh great, Carter was there. She guessed this was an awkward time after all. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you two. Tell Carter I said hello."

"Carter?" The way Tess said his name one would have assumed that she'd never heard it before. Then Allison heard something else in the background. An unmistakable male voice she knew only to well. Tess quickly shushed the voice again.

Allison's red flag went up. "Tess who is that?"

"Who is who?"

Allison had to control herself. "Tess...is that Zane?"

"Al, it's not what you think?"

Allison slammed the phone down. She was heated. First Nathan then Tess. What the fuck was going on. Was this some weird Twilight Zone version of Eureka? Had everyone important in her life betrayed her. There was only one person she could turn to, the one who never let her down, the one who seemed to know her better than anyone else.

So she ran to him.

Jack sat on the couch trying to catch the last of the game. Zoë had kept him company as long as she could before eventually heading upstairs. She told him she wanted to make a few calls before she went to sleep. He naturally presumed it had something to do with boys. If she were calling Pillar or one of her other girlfriends she would have stayed next to him on the couch until he instructed to leave so he could hear the television. He bid her goodnight and said he'd see her in the morning. The game he was watching wasn't that exciting anyway so he headed off to bed himself.

As he lay down he couldn't get the night he spent with Tess out of his mind. She'd invited him over for an impromptu dinner and he ended up spending the night with her. It certainly wasn't planned–not by him anyway. He must admit he had been having a great time these last few weeks with Tess. When they first met he thought she was a bit of a jerk. Truth was she was attractive, amusing, and it didn't hurt that she was Allison's best friend. If Allison thought she was wonderful, then why shouldn't he.

They had finished dinner then sat around and talked for a while. Just as Jack was about to leave she asked him to hold up for a moment, so he settled back on the couch until her return. His back was to her bedroom door, so he hadn't seen her come out. She called his name and when he turned his mouth dropped open. There she stood stark naked. Zane's assessment was accurate–her body was magnificent. Her fair skin was striking against her reddish-blonde hair. He knew now that it was her natural color, her triangle confirming the fact. Her breasts were indeed bouncy as Zane also suggested–when she moved they jiggled. The sound he made when he first saw her in all her glory, she later told him had worried her. She said it was the strangest noise she'd ever heard. She wasn't sure if he was turned on or repulsed. It didn't take her long to figure out which one it was.

A small smirk crept at the corners of his mouth as he reminisced. His recollection of their encounter interrupted by SARAH.

"Sheriff Carter, Dr. Blake is at the door."

Jack thought it unusual that she be here this time of night. "Let her in SARAH."

Jack hurried downstairs and greeted her just as the bunker door closed behind her.

He couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. "Allison are you okay?"

Allison began shaking her head as the tears started to flow. She ran into his arms, comforted by his embrace.

Jack didn't understand what was going on, but whatever it was, she needed him. He allowed her to weep, his chin resting against the top of her head. Once she had regained her composure, he led her to the couch to sit.

He spoke to her softly, "Allison tell me what's wrong. Is it Kevin is he okay?"

Through her sobs she answered, "No Kevin's fine."

His next assumption caused his blood to boil, and in a flash he became enraged. Holding her at arms length so that he could see her face he asked. "Did Stark do something to you, did he hurt you?"

"No. It's nothing like that. It's wrong, it's just all gone so wrong."

He listened intently as she began to tell her tale, his mood deflating the more she spoke. She told him how Nathan had excepted the job in D.C. without telling her naturally assuming she would follow him. She told him how Tess knew all about it but didn't say anything to her. She left out the part where she suspected Tess and Zane where fooling around.

She also told him the news that she'd hadn't shared with anyone else.

"You're...you're pregnant?" It suddenly became all too real to him. Yes, he knew that she and Nathan were tying the knot in less than a month, but he'd always secretly hoped that something would happen and they'd call it off. Now knowing this, his hopes were permanently dashed.

Jack rotated so that he was bent forward, his elbows resting on his parted thighs, hands clasped together, eyes closed. "Do you want to go?" He viewed her awaiting her answer.

Her face told the tale.

"Then tell him Allison. Why are you being so passive? It's not like you."

"Carter, I made mistakes during our marriage too. It wasn't all his fault. And please don't say anything about the baby. I haven't told anyone but you."

What was the point? Nothing he said mattered now, so he conceded. "When are you leaving?"

That wasn't the response Allison thought she would hear or rather hoped she'd hear. She was about to tell him that she hadn't even made up her mind if she'd go or not. His reaction threw her for a loop, but what did she expect. These past few months she'd spurned him, constantly shooting down his dreams at a chance with her. She couldn't do that to him again, it wasn't fair. So she masked her pain.

"Uh, I don't know. We hadn't gotten that far yet."

They sat quietly, both contemplating what their future was to hold.

Jack rotated his head in her direction, his expression forlorn. "You know I'm going to miss you right."

Allison smiled reassuringly. "I'm going to miss you too."

Allison reached over and took his hand in hers. "Just do me one favor okay, and be careful."

Jack shook his head confused. "Careful?"

Allison knew she had to be delicate in how she presented her telephone conversation with Tess. Jack and Tess were both dear friends, but she didn't want him to get hurt.

"It's about Tess. I know you two have been seeing a lot of each other and seem to be getting close. I know her all to well...you don't and she's known to play games."

Jack rose from the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't believe this. You come here and tell me that your life is changing, something you don't seem to happy about, and I finally seem to be in a good place and you try to ruin it."

"No, it's not like that. You have to trust me, there are some things you don't know."

"Like what?"

Allison back peddled. "I can't really say."

"Why bring it up then?" He was baffled. Was this retaliation for Stark and Tess lying to her? Did she want him to be miserable like she was right now?

Allison knew she had already divulged too much. Even though Tess hadn't told her about Nathan's offer she felt it would be wrong to rat her out. She didn't even know if she and Jack were exclusive. Maybe he wouldn't even care, still Tess should be the one to tell him, not her.

She couldn't think of how to cover her blunder up. She didn't want to outright lie so she made a weak excuse. "It's nothing, I think it's just my hormones acting up."

In the saddest voice she'd ever heard he unburdened himself to her. "Allison I can't do this anymore. You broke my heart. I know it was all my doing and I'm not blaming you, but it hurts just the same. You're in love, but you're not in love with me. I want you to be happy, I really do. Can't you want the same for me?" He sounded defeated.

"Of course I want you to be happy. I'm sorry, it's just that so much has been happening and I guess I let it all get to me." She lowered her head, embarrassed that she had even come over.

"Allison, you know you mean the world to me right? I'll always be here for you, no matter where you are, no matter what."

"I know." He was so sincere. How could she not smile?

Allison sensed it was time for her to leave, so she stood and with his hand cradling her lower back they said their goodbyes.

The next two weeks for Allison were hectic to say the least. After leaving Jack's place she headed for Nathan's. She wanted to tell him that she would go to D.C. with him. She said that she was just stressed because she'd received some news. When she told him she was pregnant he was stunned to say the least–she left out the part where Jack had been informed first. He picked her up in his arms, and twirled her around whooping the entire time. She hadn't expected this reaction from him–it was undoubtedly out of character. They talked about how they'd make the relocation work. Nathan's new job in D.C. required him to leave in four weeks–two weeks after their wedding. Allison made sure to call General Harmon the next day and tell him of her impending move. She'd be needing a replacement and wanted to give them ample time to search for her successor. More than likely she would still be required to stay for the next two months which meant Nathan would have to go ahead of her. In the meantime, there were issues that had to be addressed.

The hardest part during that period was having to confront Tess and talk to Kevin. She wanted to tackle Tess first figuring it would be the simplest. Sure she could easily explain away not telling her about the job offer–keeping government secrets was their business. She was the head of GD, if anyone should be kept in the loop, it was her. Asking her about Carter was a different story.

She met Tess at her house and wasted no time in getting the answers she wanted. Tess told her she was more afraid than anything to tell her about the offer. She knew how much Allison loved it in Eureka and loved her job. She wasn't even sure that Nathan would accept but when he did they agreed that he should be the one to tell her.

Zane on the other hand was not so easy to explain away. Tess assured her that she had not been leading Jack on and while they had never spoken about seeing other people, they hadn't said they were exclusive either. They were just having a little fun, that's all. Allison strongly urged her to speak to him so that there was no miscommunication between the two of them. To be sure she did Allison added one other piece of advice for good measure.

"I love you Tess, but I want you to understand something. Be upfront with him or I will. I won't have you hurt him, he is not one of your disposable conquests."

"He means that much to you."

"Yes, he does." Her seriousness evident.

"Come here mama." Tess embraced her then rubbed her belly. "I love you too."

Dealing with Kevin had to be the most painful ordeal of them all. She and Nathan sat him down then explained to him the new job and the move. Allison had prepared herself for a night of yelling, crying, and door slamming. His reaction caught her off guard. Kevin listened intently, his face expressionless. He quietly got up from the kitchen table, went to him room, closed the door and stayed there the entire night. He didn't even come out when she told him it was time for dinner. She was sure that he'd eventually return to himself, however during those two weeks he displayed none of his usual behavior. When he was with the two of them he ate his meals in silence, preferring not to watch television and stayed in his room. He didn't want to see any of his friends, nor did he enjoy his normal activities. Allison was worried. Of course there was one person she knew could bring Kevin out of his depression. So Allison humbled herself and called him. She explained the situation and good old Jack as always was glad to help.

He showed up at their house and asked Kevin if he felt like taking a ride and sure enough he leapt at the opportunity. Jack took him to Café Diem, ordered two bacon burgers, fries, and shakes to go, jumped in his jeep and sped off. They cranked up the music, windows down, stopping at the park to eat their lunch. Bellies full, Kevin finally opened up.

"Why didn't they ask me what I wanted to do? One minute they tell me how brilliant and mature I am and that I need to learn how to make good judgment calls, then they don't even consider how I'd feel."

"Buddy I'm sure that they have your best interests at heart." Knowing in his mind that it was the total opposite. Again Stark made his choice thinking only of himself first.

"I'll be leaving Eureka, Tesla and all my friends."

"Hey you're a great kid, you'll make friends wherever you go and I'm sure that they'll find you a great school."

Kevin peered at him, his eyes saddened. "But you won't be there."

"Oh." The realization setting in, Jack was touched that Kevin thought so much of him. The feeling was entirely mutual.

"Kev, you know you'll always be one of my best friends in this whole world. If you need to talk you can call me whenever you want. Hey maybe your mom will even let you visit us sometime."

Just the idea seemed to cheer him up a bit as he unsure-idly shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

Jack changed the topic in an attempt to brighten his mood. "Hey, I hear you're going to be a big brother."

For the first time in weeks Kevin genuinely smiled. "Yeah, that's kinda cool. I just hope the baby's nothing like Nathan. And by the way I am _not_ calling him dad!"

Jack tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself. The rest of the afternoon Jack regaled him with stories of what it was like for him to be a big brother. He offered bits of advice and told a few horror stories to keep it interesting. He ended up taking him to a movie then over to Pizza Pi for dinner and finally took him home.

Once inside, Kevin believe or not managed to eek out a hello to Allison and Nathan. As he headed to his room he hollered to Jack in his typical manner, "See ya loser." Then ran upstairs and closed the door.

"See ya Kev." Jack chuckled happily. Damn, he was going to miss that kid.

Nathan walked over and held out his hand, a clear attempt at a truce. "Thank you...Jack."

There was no point in holding grudges any longer so Jack shook his hand in return. "You're welcome."

Nathan went upstairs leaving him alone with Allison.

"I really want to thank you Carter for coming through for us...again."

"For Kevin, anything."

They stood staring uncomfortably at each other. Allison wanted to say something but didn't know where to take the conversation. What she said next was more of a shock to her then to him.

"Walk me down the aisle?" Her eyes wide open, she could hear the words coming out of her mouth but couldn't believe she'd said them.

Jack did a double-take. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Dammit, she couldn't take them back now so she tentatively asked again, "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Jack wondered if she had gone nuts. Was this some colossal joke? Talk about rubbing salt in the wound.

He didn't know what to say so he stalled. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure, sure take your time."

"I'll uh, see you later."

"Okay, bye." Allison cringed as she saw him walk away and shake his head. Shit, shit, shit. What in the hell would possess her to ask him that. Oh god, what would she say to Nathan. Whatever it was it had to be handled delicately. One huge ego was involved. When she really thought about it, Carter was the perfect choice. Her own parents wouldn't be attending and besides Nathan, he was the closest male in her life.

Allison didn't want to drag this one out, so once she stepped in the bedroom she told Nathan what she had done. His reaction came as a total surprise. He came over, kissed her on the cheek and told her he thought it was a great idea. Allison surmised that he was past the point where he had anything to worry about with Carter. He probably knew that this would be that last meaningful act between the two of them and just chose to let it go. Allison thought his affirmation alone was one of the nicest things he'd done for her in a long time.

At last home, Jack rolled up to the bunker and started straightaway for his room. Sighing, he hurriedly undressed then jumped in the shower–his own sanctum sanatorium. He stood there contemplating Allison's request. He knew it wasn't an empty gesture and even though it seemed to come out of the blue, it was heartfelt. He didn't even know why he was pretending to ponder, his choice obvious–he loved her, of course he would do it. When he saw her tomorrow, he would accept. This would be the last meaningful deed he could perform for her. Yes, for her he would do it.

The week of the Blake/Stark wedding was frantic. There was still tasks that needed to get done–menu finalization with Vincent, bouquet choices with Dr. Leonardo, and on and on. Thankfully Tess, Grace, Jo and Zoë helped so that she was able to complete them all. She and Nathan had planned an actual ceremony this time. When they married the first time, it took place at the justice of the peace. This time they wanted to do it right, planning an outdoor ceremony since it would easily accommodate the seventy-five guests that returned their RSVP's. Tomorrow they were going to have a practice run at Henry and Graces in their backyard. Tess was her maid-of-honor, Grace and Jo her bridesmaids. Nathan unfortunately didn't have many close male friends. Henry was officiating so he was out of the question. Mercifully Fargo, Zane and Larry volunteered to step in.

The day before the rehearsal, Jack was summoned to GD by Stark. Apparently there was something important he needed to see him about. He had actually planned to stop by later to see Allison anyway, so why not kill two birds with one stone. When he finally located Stark, he speedily walked ahead of him leading him down to section four.

"Since you're going to be giving Allison away, I wanted you to give this to her right before the ceremony."

Jack took the box from him, his curiosity piqued. "What is it?"

"A Logic Diamond."

"Logic Diamond? Isn't that thingy that caused all the problems with the volcano and the dogs?" Jack thought back to several months ago when Dr. Fox used to make her own diamonds that caused massive issues around Eureka.

"Relax Carter, it's perfectly harmless. I encoded it with a special message that only Allison can access...so don't try touching it yourself."

"Eh-huh. Amusing." Though Jack would miss Allison and Kevin terribly, he couldn't wait until this bastard was gone.

On his way out he spotted Tess heading for the elevators. Jack trotted up behind her and grasped her arm.

"Oh!" She jumped at his touch.

A sheepish smile upon his lips he began, "Hey Tess...um can we talk for a minute."

"Sure Jack."

Jack led her over to the end of the corridor.

"Uh Tess, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Me too."

"I know this not the best time to go into this, but I..." Jack had a hard time getting the words he wanted out. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Jack you don't have to say anything. I think I know. I've had a great time with you, but I'm not sure if we are looking for the same thing."

"Exactly." Jack was relieved. Yes, Tess was a wonderful person, but not for him. He was glad that they were both amicable about what they wanted. While he enjoyed her company, it certainly wasn't a love match. Something he might had told Allison if she hadn't begun behaving so peculiarly.

They talked a few minutes more, pledging to remain friends, then went their separate ways.

Before Jack went to see Allison, he ran out to his jeep to pick something up.

"Knock-knock."

"Hey Carter, come on in."

She noticed he held his arms behind his back, evidently trying to hide something from her.

"What brings you by?"

"I have something for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a wedding present, but I guess it's a going away present too. Just don't open it until you're in D.C." He wasn't sure he should give it to her but after Nathan gave him the Logic diamond he knew his couldn't compare but he was compelled to give it to her anyway.

"You expect me to not open a present from you for a month?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's not alive."

She tittered at his awful joke.

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Allison placed the gift in her bottom desk drawer next to her purse, shut it then continued on with her work.

Allison checked the time on her computer and let out a sigh of relief. It was well after five–it had been a long day for her. She has a busy day ahead of her tomorrow also and wanted to get as much work done today as possible. After the wedding she and Nathan were taking an abbreviated honeymoon–their first. With all the news they'd received in the previous weeks they wanted and needed a break.

She opened the drawer to grab her purse and head out but paused when she saw the gift from Carter. She knew she promised not to open it but she couldn't help herself, her curiosity getting the best of her. Most of the staff had already gone and Nathan left for home before her to start dinner. She was all alone.

She carefully pulled the tape from the beautifully wrapped present. Whatever it was it was hefty. She thought maybe it was a housewarming gift for their new place...wherever that may be.

Her mouth fell open, a broad smile spreading across her face when she realized what it was. It was a book of poems and appeared to be a rare one at that, the cover starting to show wear but well preserved nonetheless.

Written on the inside cover was a handwritten note from Carter that simply read–_For You. _Then she saw it, a bookmark placed between two pages. She opened it to the selection and began reading.

i carry your heart with me

by E.E. Cummings

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in

my heart)i am never without it(anywhere

i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done

by only me is your doing,my darling)

i fear no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want

no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows

higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

Allison was overcome with emotion. Her tiredness all but forgotten, she cried and cried till she could cry no more. She didn't know how long she sat there, her tears long dried up. She probably could have stayed there all night if not for a call from Nathan. He wondered if everything was all right. It was after six-thirty and dinner was getting cold. She told him she had been finishing up a few things and lost track of time. She told him not to wait for her to eat, she'd be home shortly.

When she arrived home, she performed her best scene ever. If she were an actor, she would have certainly won an Oscar that night. She gave no indication of the gift from Carter or her reaction to it. She somehow got through dinner, talking to Nathan about what they should take and what they could leave. After cleaning up the dishes she went off to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. The dreams that had eluded her these last few weeks had returned, and in the starring role...Jack Carter.

Waking early and peering out her window, she saw it was a perfect cloudless day. Today they planned to rehearse the ceremony a few times so that everyone knew their cues. When they started the first run through they had to do it without Carter, who was running late for some reason. They managed to get though one try before he showed up.

Jack came racing through the back gate, apologizing the entire time. "Sorry, sorry."

Nathan bellowed to him from the end of the aisle. "Bout time Carter."

"Shut-up." Being that Jack technically didn't work for Stark he could pretty much say what he wanted to him but always tried to take the high road. Now that he was leaving, he could care less.

Apparently Kevin and stepped in for him, walking his mother down the aisle.

"May I." Jack bowed jokingly.

"Yes, _please_. I'm going inside to watch t.v."

"I'm going with him." Zoë came along with her dad, for moral support she said. He knew she was secretly wishing something exciting would happen. Like maybe he'd finally deck Stark as she so gleefully encouraged him.

Sidling next to Allison Jack whispered to her out the side of his mouth as he faced the alter. "Psst, what'd I miss."

Allison tried to speak but was tongue tied. After knowing what he'd given her last night she didn't see him the same anymore. She saw him in a different light.

Jack could feel her eyes glaring at him. "Are you okay."

Finally able to force words from her throat she answered, "Yeah, just nervous. I feel a little flush."

"Nervous pfft, you'll be fine. Besides you don't looked flushed, you're radiant."

As the music started Jack looped his arm around hers and began tentatively marching down the aisle. Unbeknownst to the other, they both imagined what it would be like if this were their own wedding. Midway down Nathan's phone rang.

"Nathan!"

He holds up his hand to halt them. "Sorry Allie, I have to take this."

He moved to one corner so that he could talk privately. Everyone patiently waiting for him to end his call.

"Allie I hate to do this but an emergency's come up. Don't worry it's not Eureka or GD related. I have an urgent situation I have to handle regarding the new facility. I'll be back in about forty minutes. Keep going without me."

"Nathan!"

"Carter can stand in for me."

"Me?" Jack thought that was the last thing he wanted to do. Be a stand in for him–yuck.

"Listen, I'll be back as soon as I can."

The entire wedding party froze waiting for Jack or Allison to make a move. Henry finally called him up to the alter then murmured, "Just stand there and look handsome." Sniggering the entire time.

Allison continued her march, alone this time. As she eyed Jack she began to panic, her breathing becoming rapid.

Jack gazed at her, even dressed down she was breathtaking.

Once Allison reached the alter Henry proceeded to tell them the procession of events. When it came time to say the vows he had them repeat his words verbatim.

Jack began, making sure that he inserted Starks name where his is supposed to be.

"I, Nathan Stark, take you Allison Blake to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there as I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep. So help me God."

Since they had no rings, they had to pretend. So Jack took her delicate hand in his and mimed the act.

When Allison's turn came, she repeated the same words, but with a slight variation. "I, Allison Blake, take you Jack Carter, I mean Nathan Stark" which got a few laughs from the participants. She blushed profusely at her mistake. She continued on and when it came time for her to take Jack's hand, she convincingly applied the invisible ring.

The next part Henry instructed them to repeat in unison.

"Entrust me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Henry continued, stating that this was his favorite part, "This is where I'd pronounce you husband and wife and tell you to kiss the bride."

Jack and Allison stared at each other.

Henry instructed again more sternly this time. "Kiss the bride."

"Oh!" Jack didn't realize he was serious.

As Jack leaned in, for a moment Allison thought he was going to really kiss her. She found herself disappointed when he didn't. As his lips left her cheek she began to hyperventilate. Suddenly she felt as if all eyes were on her but for the wrong reason. She quickly turned and ran inside the house.

"What happened?" Jack threw his hands in the air, utterly confused.

"Just stay here, we'll check on her." Tess told Grace and Jo to follow.

The three of them rushed inside and located her in the upstairs bathroom.

Kevin and Zoë were already standing outside.

Calling through the door, Kevin asked, "Mom are you okay?"

"She's okay Kevin. She's just a bit nauseous." Grace didn't want to upset him so she asked Zoë to take Kevin back downstairs.

"Sure. No problem."

"Allison open the door, it's us." Jo faintly rapped on the door.

Allison unlatched the lock and slowly opened the door for her friends. It was hard not to see the tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong honey?" Grace wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I always cry at weddings especially my own." Her attempt to liven the mood fell flat.

"Al." Tess crotched at her feet.

Allison started to speak but her words were unintelligible at first. Then all at once they become clear.

"I can't do it. I can't marry him."

Simultaneously they all questioned. "What?"

"I know this is the wrong time but I can't."

Tess wondered. "Why? What happened?"

Her words spilled out in a jumbled mess. "I don't love Nathan. Not like I used to anyway. I don't want to break his heart but I wouldn't be content. I cant leave Eureka. Kevin's happy. I'm happy. I don't want to leave my position. I don't want to leave my friends." She looked up at them and said the words that had been dying to part from her lips these last three years. "I don't want to leave him."

No one needed to ask who he was.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have to tell him. I have to tell Nathan the truth."

"Do you want us to go with you."

"No." Bringing herself to full height, wiping away the tears. "I have to do this on my own."

Back outside Grace dismissed everyone for the day telling them that Allison was dealing with morning sickness and she'd be fine. Upstairs Allison washed her face and screwed up her courage. She called Nathan and told him she needed to talk to him about something important and she needed to do it now.

Allison knew her life would never be the same after this. Shoulders back, her resolve strengthened, she headed out to face her destiny.

_Next - Chapter 10: You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone_

_*I did some research on E.E. Cummings "i carry you in my heart" and it appears to be public domain. I know the poem looks strange but it is written in this fashion. No copyright intended. *_


	10. An Unrequited Love

**I do not own EUReKA. Not the characters, not the sets, not the storyline's...nothing. **

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 10: An Unrequited Love

Allison knew she couldn't put if off any longer. The seed had been planted and there was no turning back now. Deep down she'd known all along that she didn't want to marry Nathan again. Over the last few months she hadn't really felt like herself. Usually so assertive and sure, she had turned into an indecisive weak-willed woman which was the total opposite of her personality.

After she'd collected herself, she called Nathan and asked him if they could meet at his place. It was urgent that she speak to him and it couldn't wait until later. She didn't want to give him the chance to ask her to think it over, or try to change her mind. If she didn't do this now, she never would.

Walking up to his front door, she went to push the doorbell. She had a key but didn't feel comfortable using it now. Just as the bell rung, the front door swung open.

"Allie." Nathan ushered her inside, concern prominently marring his features.

"I called over to Henry's and he said that rehearsal was cancelled because you'd gotten sick. Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Allison shut her eyes momentarily, please don't talk about the baby she thought, she needed to get through this and didn't want the baby to be a factor in her decision.

Twiddling her thumbs anxiously she asked, "Nathan, can we sit?"

Allison noticed his expression change from concern for her to unease. "By your tone this isn't going to be good."

They sat down on the couch facing each other, both fearful of what was to come.

"Nathan, I don't know how to tell you this but to just say it. I want to be upfront and honest with you."

Allison momentarily paused and exhaled deeply, her eyes downcast.

"I don't think we should get married."

She wasn't sure what his reaction would be–confusion, anger, sadness. Oddly enough he smiled.

"Oh Allie, you're just scared. I understand things didn't work out for us the first time and you're feeling a bit hesitant. I know you're worried about leaving Eureka and finding a new job. Not to mention the stress you must be feeling now that we're having a baby. Trust me, everything will work out fine."

"Nathan, you don't understand. I don't think we should be together any more."

"Is this because I took the job without telling you? Maybe I should have talked to you first, but I thought this would be the best move for all of us. I told you that I couldn't pass this opportunity up."

"And I don't want you to. You deserve that spot Nathan, you're going to do great things."

Nathan cupped the side of her face with his hands. "I think the stress of everything that's been going on might be affecting you. Why don't you take some time to clear your head? We can always push the date back."

Using her forearm she swatted his hand away. "Don't you dare patronize me Nathan Stark. I wanted to come over here and have a civil conversation with you, explain how I feel."

He observed her with the look she knew all to well, but had never given to her. He was being condescending. "And I hear you Allie."

He reached out for her again but she slid further down the couch. "Yes, you hear me, but you're not _listening_ to me."

He seemed to be growing irritated as evidenced by the timbre in his voice. "Allison, do you love me or don't you?"

"I do Nathan...but not like I used too." She offered him a tentative smile and hoped he didn't perceive it as pity.

He stood abruptly. "If you loved me, you'd come with me. You'd marry me."

"I'm sorry Nathan. I know you don't want to hear this but, I've been lying to myself for months hoping that my feelings would change and they haven't."

He turned away from her, the realization of the situation becoming all to clear. "I should have known this was coming." Shaking his head in disbelief he continued, "It's him isn't it? It's Carter."

"This isn't about Carter..."

He interrupted her, the preposterousness of her statement visible in his demeanor. "The hell it isn't. Ever since that goody two-shoed dimwit arrived in town everyone's been under his spell. I just never thought you'd be gullible enough to fall for it."

Allison tried to remain calm, "Nathan if it'll make you feel better to attack Carter that's one thing, but if you want to blame anyone you blame me."

"Then explain it to me because this makes no sense."

"It wasn't just one thing..."

He cut in, not with a question, but a statement. "So, it is Carter then."

Allison knew it was no point in pretending any longer. If she wanted to be honest with him, she had to start by being honest with herself.

"In part yes...but whether you believe it or not, Carter was not the deciding factor." Allison walked over and placed her hand on his forearm in an attempt to console him.

"Nathan, I'm not being deceitful when I say I still love you. Sadly, I think it has more to do with the man you used to be. We don't want the same things anymore...I don't think we ever have. I want the house with the picket fence. I want friends and family surrounding me. I want Kevin and this baby to have as much of a normal childhood as possible. I love what I do at GD and what I help contribute to the world. I've worked hard to get where I am and I won't just give that up."

He sounded utterly defeated. "What about the baby?"

"Nathan, this child is yours. We will love this child, and raise this child. I know it won't be easy, and you'll be a part of everything that goes on in it's life. This child is lucky to have you for a father."

Nathan spun on her, his face darkened. "Is this some last ditch attempt to get me to stay here?"

"No, of course not."

His pitch softening, he pleaded. "Allie, come with me. We don't have to get married, I just want you by my side."

"What if I asked you to stay with us?"

"I can't. I've wanted this for so long...more than anything I've ever desired."

"Including us?"

"No, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay Nathan, I understand. It's just like before. You decided for us, you wanted what was best for you. Truth is, I'm not the only one who longs for something else."

Allison removed the engagement ring from her finger, placed it on the end table and walked out the door never once looking back.

She just wanted to go home and crawl under the covers, but knew there were many difficult tasks ahead of her. The most important was to break the news to Kevin. She had to talk to General Hammond and hope she still had a job left. She had to cancel the food, the flowers, the music and inform the guests that the wedding had been canceled. Not to mention that she had to spend another two weeks in town with Nathan.

Besides, there was Carter. What would she do about him? Though she'd told Tess, Grace and Jo that she didn't want to leave him, that didn't mean that he would care at this point. She had rejected him so many times that she may be too late.

No doubt these next few weeks would be tough not just on her but everyone involved.

Arriving back home she was overjoyed to see Jo, Grace and Tess' cars parked outside. When she entered she saw they had set up all the items ready for a good old fashioned gab fest. They'd already begun calling guests and told them that the wedding had been called off giving no explanation. They cancelled the music, flowers and the food–Vincent was upset, but he understood. Henry had taken Kevin over to Carter's place. They figured she'd want some time alone to contemplate where to go from here. Carter ever helpful was glad to look after him and said Kevin could spend the night. He'd order pizza, they'd watch a game and he didn't want you to worry. He and Zoë would keep an eye on him.

Allison was so thankful to have friends like these. They sat with her, they talked, they laughed, they cried. By the time they ended the night, she was exhausted. Though her body was tired, her mind couldn't rest. She really hadn't wanted to hurt Nathan that way but, it was for the best. If she had moved with him to D.C. it would have been a repeat of their first marriage and a colossal mistake.

The next morning Allison awoke feeling sick to her stomach. This pregnancy was really doing a number on her. She hadn't remembered being so sickly with Kevin. To be frank, that wasn't the only reason she felt ill. All through the night she had been thinking of what to do about Carter. Should she approach him or wait? Should she say anything at all? God, why was she so uncertain when it came to him. Knowing that laying there contemplating wouldn't solve her problems she slowly got out of bed. Finally able to calm her stomach with saltines, she dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carter."

"Allison? Hey...how are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm all right. How's Kevin doing?"

"He's in the bathroom washing up. He seems fine, just worried about you. I'm worried about you too. We all are."

"I know you are. Thank you so much for letting Kevin stay over. I just needed some time alone. You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"No, we just told him you weren't feeling well. Zoë kept him occupied anyway, and you don't have to thank me. Kevin's my buddy, I'd do anything for him."

"Well, I'm going to have some breakfast and get dressed. Can you bring him home around twelve. I need to talk to him."

"Sure, of course. Is there anything I can do?"

Allison smiled to herself. "No, but thanks Carter."

Hanging up the phone, Jack couldn't help but wish he could be there for her right now. Not just emotionally but physically. He just wanted to give her a hug to let her know that even though she and Nathan had made a tough decision, she wasn't alone and she had friends who cared about her. He wanted her to know that if she needed to talk, he would be there. Jack hoped that the news wouldn't be to rough for Kevin to hear. Yes, he and Nathan didn't have the best of relationships but he did love him–regardless of the act he tried to put on. Jack asked S.A.R.A.H. to make them some waffles, eggs and extra bacon–Kevin was going to need it.

Rolling up to Allison's, Jack stopped Kevin as he reached for the door handle.

"Hey buddy, hold up a second."

"Yeah?"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I mean if you're having any problems or anything like that."

"Sure...? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go."

He walked Kevin inside, greeting Allison as she sat at the kitchen table. Though she had a smile on her face, he saw that her eyes were glum. Jack wanted to talk to her, to comfort her, to be there for her, but he knew that this time was for her and Kevin. So reluctantly he bid them goodbye and headed back home.

Allison embraced Kevin holding him tight until he requested she let go. As she pulled back, looking into his eager face she let him know there was something important she had to speak to him about. She sat him down and explained the decision she had come to. They were not moving from Eureka and she and Nathan were no longer getting married. She told him that it was her choice and he shouldn't hold any grudges against him.

Kevin listened intently, nodding at the appropriate times, asking questions when necessary. He didn't seem upset...or pleased for that matter. Allison figured he wasn't sure how to react. Her little man, so smart, so mature, so loving, was only concerned about her. Asking if she was okay, if she needed anything. Allison knew then that they would be okay.

That Monday the town was abuzz with the news of the wedding that never was. Sure Eureka was populated with the elite in the scientific community, but they were human after all and everyone loved a bit of gossip. Though no one confronted Allison directly or stared and whispered as she went about her daily business, they were unnecessarily sweet to her as if she were a fragile vase which was annoying enough.

She managed to make it through the work day mostly undisturbed. She assumed that many of the staff didn't know what to say or how to approach her. At first she was a little put off by it, but once Grace came and spoke to her, she realized that the staff was trying to give her some space. Grace said everyone she'd encountered today had asked about her and hoped that she was doing okay.

After a long day at work she headed over to Café Diem to pick up dinner for her and Kevin because she sure wasn't up to cooking today. Upon entering, she came face to face with Nathan. They had managed to avoid each other all day–it wasn't intentional, they were just busy with their own assignments. Allison felt like she'd just walked into an old wild west movie. Two gunslingers coming face to face, the patrons fell to a hush.

One thing about Nathan, as arrogant as he was, he was never one to cause a scene. He was polite, speaking to her about work like nothing out of the ordinary. The customers grew disinterested once they realized that no fireworks were going to happen. Allison hoped this was a sign that he had come to terms with her decision and was being an adult about it...this was not to be the case.

The next few days he seemed to take a turn for the worse. The ridicule and mockery he usually subjected Carter to was directed solely at Allison. Oh it was never anything nasty or vicious, but snide little comments here and there. Allison chose to ignore them knowing that it was his way to deal with his pain. The only error he made was to carry on his childish behavior in front of Carter.

Avoiding another near catastrophe, the evening ended late for Allison. Other than security, the only people remaining in the facility were Allison and Jack and he only hung around because he didn't want Allison leaving that late alone. Yes, Eureka was perfectly safe–if not for the science experiments gone awry, he intended to keep an eye on her whether she wanted him to or not.

Leaning back in her chair, Allison was glad to finally be done, "I'm so tired, I feel like I could sleep for a month."

Seated in the chair opposite her, he rose to his feet. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Carter you don't have to do that."

Jack extended his hand toward hers, "I know, but it's late, you're tired and I..." He never got to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Stark who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, what a surprise. You two...together again." The look on his face one of exasperation.

"What is it Nathan?" Allison inquired not in the mood to deal with his attitude.

"I saw that your car was still here and I thought I'd be a gentleman and walk you out but I see the Calvary is here." Gesturing toward Carter.

"That's very amusing Nathan."

"No, I see it now. Why would you want to come with me and be part of what could possibly be the most unprecedented, lucrative research possible? Instead you want to stay here with the lost Hardy Boy."

"Nathan!"

"Allison it's okay. He doesn't bother me. Never has, never will. I'll just think of this as a going away present."

"See Allison, Sir Galahad can take care of himself."

"Nathan, you're embarrassing yourself."

"I think you should be the one embarrassed. You want to stay and be stifled creatively than thats up to you. While you're here being governed by political and military constraints, I'll be making history with very little interference. You know Allison I actually feel sorry for you. For someone who's supposed to be a genius you're not acting very smart."

Jack stepped in front of him having heard enough of his verbal abuse her. "Stark, that's enough."

"Back off boy-scout." Stark shouted at him then proceeded to shove Jack's shoulder.

Jack was taken aback for a moment. Did he really just put his hands on him? Grinning, this was the excuse Jack had always been looking for. He lunged forward only to be thwarted by Allison who stood between them, holding them at arms length.

"I will not have you rolling around on the floor like two adolescents." She glared at them both, effectively getting her point across.

Allison turned to Nathan and implored. "Go home Nathan."

When he didn't move, his sights still set on Jack, she asked again, this time more compassionately. "Please, Nathan. Go home."

He whirled around and left out in a huff, cursing the entire way.

Allison turned, "And I want you to calm down."

"I'm sorry. Come on, let me take you home." Jack was only sorry he didn't get the chance to punch Stark in his smug face.

The rest of the week was tense to say the least. Thankfully Allison never had another problem with Nathan being smart with her. They were cordial to each other and handled the business of the day professionally. They met late in the afternoon to schedule a time for him to come over and pick up his things. They reviewed projects he was working on and who the assignments should go to. The entire time they talked, they never delved into anything person. They both knew it would be to hard to talk about.

That evening Nathan came by to pack up his belongings. There wasn't much there–mainly some clothes, hygiene products, and work items. She sat with him and they talked for quite some time about how they would parent living so far away from each other. Both understood the complexities of the issue, but promised that regardless of where they were or who they were involved with, they would parent this child and make decisions together.

Allison summoned Kevin downstairs so that he and Nathan could have a heart to heart. Nathan told Kevin even though they had not been extremely close, it by no means meant that he didn't love him or care about him. He assured him that he would always be there for him. He told him that he was sure that Kevin would be brighter than both of them put together and would be available to him anytime he called. Kevin, good kid that he was hugged Nathan and told him he'd miss him too.

The next few days were quite an adjustment for Allison–she was alone again. She and Nathan had pretty much severed all contact his last week in town. She knew she had Kevin and her friends but it wasn't the same. Even with all the support she received, she felt something was missing. She wanted to talk to Carter.

Oh, she'd seen him on a daily basis and talked to him about work, kids, and the goings on in town, but it was never anything serious. She hadn't immediately rushed to him after she split with Nathan afraid of what he would say. She was hoping he would've pursued her, but since that didn't appear to be the case, she decided to make her move.

Allison asked him to come over for dinner under the guise of needing his advice on what to do for Kevin's birthday–which was three months away. Kevin planned to eat dinner at a friends, so they had the house to themselves.

Jack arrived precisely at seven, sparking grape juice in hand. "I know you can't have wine, so I thought this would be more appropriate."

Allison couldn't help but laugh–she loved his sense of humor.

Dinner was delicious, he helped her cook the two of them navigating as if they were like a well oiled machine. Each doing their own part without instruction from the other like they'd done this hundreds of times before. Their conversation engrossing, the ease at which she was with him blah. Allison hadn't laughed so hard or had such a pleasant night in a long time. Allison was so pleased that the first part of the evening had gone as she'd intended. As he helped her clean up the dishes, she made up her mind that this was the right time to discuss the prospect of them.

Allison looked up at him shyly, her eyes level with his chest–she had on her flats and the obvious difference in their height was grossly apparent.

Her palms sweating she nervously began, "Carter...I have to be honest. I called you over here with an ulterior motive in mind."

"Everything okay?" His expression to her open and warm.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Allison paused her mouth momentarily gone dry. "I was just wondering...I was wondering, how you felt...about me."

Jack was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask that question.

"Well, I care about you of course. You know I'd do anything for you and Kevin."

"I know. Um...before, you told me how you _felt _about me. Do you still feel the same way?"

"I uh..." Jack stammered, not sure of how to address her. "Honestly you kinda caught me off guard."

His expression rueful he began, "Allison I won't lie, I did love you...I mean I do love you, but I'm a bit hesitant. I know I was never upfront with you in the beginning, but I did eventually express my feelings to you and you didn't reciprocate. What if this is just a reaction from what's happened between you and Stark."

She avowed to him, "It's not. I can assure you of that."

"I don't want to hurt you Allison, but you have to see my side of things."

Allison bowed her head, nodding slowly, crushed by what he'd said. She spoke softly to him. "It's okay, I understand. I have no right to just assume that you would run into my arms after the way I've treated you. I haven't been fair to you all these years. I knew you were interested in a relationship with me but I spurned you each time."

Jack placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. It caused him pain to see her look so sad.

"Allison whatever happens between us, remember I'll always be there for you...no matter what. I just need some time to think about it."

Allison chocked back the tears that had been forming. She whirled quickly and resumed drying the dishes so he wouldn't see the disappointment on her face. He offered to stay and sit with her until Kevin came home but she told him she'd be fine and was gonna lay down for a while.

Once he arrived home, Jack grabbed a beer and slumped on the couch. If any of their friends had been privy to their earlier discussion, they would probably think he was nuts. Allison, the woman he had yearned for and wanted for so long, the woman he fell in love with at first site had just asked him to be with her and he said he needed more time. Jack knew how it would appear to an outsider, but he had obvious concerns. He had been rebuffed so many times before. He didn't think his heart could take another blow.

The first thought to pop in his head after her confession was that he was runner-up. With she and Stark breaking their engagement, was he her only option. He didn't know who had broken up with whom, he wasn't going to pry. If Allison wanted to share that information with him, he would lend a sympathetic ear. Or, did she feel because Stark was leaving, it be beneficial that there was a strong male influence in Kevin and the new baby's life. What if she was just feeling sorry for him. All this time he had been longing for her, was she awarding him for his persistence. Jack knew none of these reason where true, but he couldn't help feel like second best. He feel asleep on the couch, Allison on his mind.

Allison woke early the next day deeply depressed. It didn't help matters that the sky was ominously gray, reflecting her current mood. Her thoughts continually replaying her talk with Carter last night. She had hoped that her confession to him would be the beginning of something wonderful for them. She moped around most of the morning trying to find something to occupy herself with.

Tess called around eleven-thirty that morning to check in on her. Allison told her she was fine and just wanted to spend the day doing some housework. Not twenty minutes later Tess arrived at her front door, ice cream in hand. Tess grabbed two spoons, kicked off her shoes and they sat on the couch reminiscing.

"Al can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"At the rehearsal you said you didn't want to leave him."

Allison couldn't help but smirk as a picture of Carter formed in her mind.

"We'd all have to be idiots not to know who _he_ is."

"I guess you would then."

"So, have you spoken to Jack."

Allison shrugged her shoulders. "I tried. Carter came over for dinner last night and I asked about us and he said he needed to think about it."

"And?"

"And, that's it."

"So, you're telling me that you...Allison Blake, strong, determined, brave, is giving up that easily." Tess shook her head in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not giving up, I just want to allow him time to make an uninfluenced choice."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Let me ask you. You don't think it's strange we're sitting her talking about him and the two of you were in a relationship."

"Al, it wasn't a relationship. It was a few dates. And it's no stranger then you and Jack talking about Nate together." Tess sighed heavily, "Allison do you love him?"

Allison knew it was written all over her face for she'd felt the glow rise from inside. "Yes, more than I've loved any other man."

"Then what are you gonna do about it?"

A smile spreading across her face, Allison felt a strong urge come over her. "Tess can you stay here with Kevin?"

"Sure. Were ya going?"

She leapt from the couch and bounded up the stairs yelling at the top of her lungs. "To get my man!"

* * *

><p><em>Next - Chapter 11: What I Wouldn't Do For Love<em>


	11. What I Wouldn't Do For Love

**I do not own EUReKA.**

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 11: What I Wouldn't Do For Love

Allison brought her vehicle to a screeching halt outside of the bunker. The adrenaline that had built up during the ride over slowly began to dissipate. She sat in her SUV staring at the front door trying to muster up the courage to get out. What if he'd made his decision and chose not to pursue a relationship with her. What if after all the time he'd spent subtly chasing her, he'd grown tired. The sky which was an ominous gray earlier now was almost pitch black darkening the early afternoons light, threatening to split open at any moment.

Inside Jack was busy making himself a late lunch. He could have had SARAH do it for him but he was making an effort to keep his mind occupied. Zoë had spent the night at Pillar's and he had no one to talk to. So if making a roast beef sandwich helped his cause then so be it. He'd had an early start that day getting in a pre dawn run to clear his head. He kept replaying over and over last night's dinner with Allison. Why hadn't he just said yes to her? Leaning back against the counter swigging a beer, something about the whole episode had bothered him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

SARAH interrupted his thoughts. "Sheriff Carter. Dr. Blake is outside."

Confused that she'd show up unannounced Jack wavered and after several seconds gave instruction. "Let her in SARAH."

"I can't. She's outside in her vehicle and has been for quite some time."

Jack wiped his hands and rushed outside, the rain already beginning to pour. Peering out through the droplets, he was startled to see Allison standing out in the rain. She appeared unsure of what to do as she remained rooted in her position, head angled down.

"Allison!" He yelled out to her, waving her forward.

She vigorously shook her head in objection.

He called out to her again. "Allison, come inside!"

She stood her ground. "No!"

Jack ran to her. "What are you doing? You're gonna get sick."

He took hold of her arm and tried to tug her toward the bunker. She drew back, a fierce look of determination on her face.

"Carter I have to know. Do you love me?"

"What?"

Just then a crash of thunder roared through the sky.

"Do you love me?" she asked again.

"You know I do."

"No. Are you _in_ love with me?"

When he didn't answer she did what she should have done in the very beginning–she poured her heart out to him.

Shouting over the rumbling overhead she confessed. "I lied to you. I've lied to you from the start. You were never my second choice. I always wanted you to be first. I was the one who broke off the engagement with Nathan. I told him I couldn't leave Eureka but that's not true. It wasn't because of Kevin, or my job, or my friends. It was because of you. I couldn't leave you. I can't lose you. I don't want to be anywhere where you aren't. All I want is you. All I need you."

Speechless, he could only stare at her.

"Jack..."

She called him Jack. He thought his heart would burst open at that exact moment.

Then she said the words he had always wished he'd hear. "...I love you. I am deeply, madly, and hopelessly in love with you. I've always loved you."

Allison crumpled onto his chest longing to feel the comfort of his embrace. "Please Jack...love me." She pleaded to him, the tears streaming down her face.

Jack took her chin in his hands, raising her head to face his. She could see his eyes were moist even through the rain. Then he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist, his tongue exploring it's depths. The rain long forgotten they stood enveloped in each others arms. The mixture of the salt from their tears and the rain washing away years of indecision and yearning.

Reluctantly separating, they smiled gleefully. A flash of lightening forcing them back to reality. "Come on, let's go inside."

Jack took hold of her hand and lead her downstairs, stopping in the middle of the entryway. Even thought they were soaking wet, they giggled like school kids. Allison couldn't help but notice how positively sexy he looked at that moment. He had on jeans and a T-shirt which clung to him outlining his athletic form, a charming smile on his lips. Dripping puddles onto the floor, Jack suggested they get out of their wet clothes before they caught pneumonia. He allowed Allison to use his bathroom while he changed in the bedroom. He entered Zoë's room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee for Allison to throw on while SARAH dried their clothes. Twenty minutes later she emerged, hair dried, dressed in his blue terry cloth robe.

On the opposite side of the room, Jack stood in jeans his back to her. Allison noticed his sinewy back and well defined arms as he toweled dry his sandy blond hair. She suddenly felt like it was a hundred degrees inside the room. She sensed that unmistakeable burning creep up her core. One thing she knew to be true...it wasn't her hormones. She wanted Jack Carter and she wanted him now.

Allison crossed over to the end of the bed. She didn't know if it was too soon, but she hoped he wouldn't turn her down.

Quietly she advanced. "Jack...make love to me."

Jack spun round, surprised to see her–he hadn't heard her walk up behind him. She was wearing his robe and it hung from her like a child playing dress up in their parents clothes–she looked adorable. Clearing the water from his ear, he didn't think he'd heard her correctly.

"What?"

The trepidation she'd felt earlier gone, she stood there poised and confident her tone insistent.

"Make love to me."

His mouth dropped open, shocked by her request. It's not that he didn't want to–oh boy did he want to. But were they moving to fast?

Jack stammered. "Wha...uh...are you sure?" His eyes focusing on the region of her growing belly.

Allison didn't answer. Her only response was to open the robe, allowing it to fall to her feet.

"Whoa." A rush of air escaped Jack's throat. The sight of her took his breath away. One thing was for sure–she no longer looked adorable.

"Allison we don't have to rush this. I'm willing to wait."

"You may be willing to, but I'm not. Jack I've been waiting for three years...I mean, unless I just look so incredibly gross..." She scanned her stomach and rubbed the beginnings of her slight, but clearly evident baby bump.

"Are you kidding me? You...you're exquisite."

Jack rushed forward and folded his arms around her. Mumbling against her lips he warned her. "Be careful, you might fall in love with me."

"Too late...I've already fallen."

They connected in a kiss that released three years of bottled emotions and pent up desires. Allison was so shook, she had to stop a moment to catch her breath. Neither of them planned for this to happen, but neither wanted to turn back now.

Jack was hesitant at first, his hands gliding over her satiny brown skin. He'd always imagined she'd feel this way. She was soft like the unmarred skin of a newborn baby. Her luxurious hair lay effortlessly draped round her shoulders. As his hands roamed, he tried to memorize each curve and dip with his fingertips less this be a dream. Worried, he hoped that he would be able to control himself. She was tantalizing, but in her delicate condition he was afraid it would be too much for her to handle.

Allison struggled to maintain her composure. While she enjoyed foreplay, she just wanted him to ravage her. She had a feeling he was making an effort to be gentle because of the pregnancy. His hot breath on her neck, she felt a stir between her thighs. She knew she would have to take matters into her own hands or else this would be as far as they got. She reached down to the front of his jeans and unbuttoned them. Leaning in closer, she could feel his stiff erection pressed against her pelvis. She hooked her fingers around his waistband and pushed them down, pleased to find that he was going commando.

Jack stepped out of his jeans as Allison nudged him toward the bed. She sat on the edge and slid to the top. She lay seductively, biting at the corner of her lower lip, a look of hunger in her eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. There wasn't an inch of her he didn't want to taste. From the base of her throat to her supple thighs to her pedicured pink-taffy toenails. He stood ogling her–he wanted this image burned into his memory bank. Hooking her finger in a come hither motion, he growled as he crawled on top of her. Careful not to rest his weight on her, Jack stared into her soft brown eyes. He was at a loss. He didn't know where to start–she was like a buffet and he wanted every item on the menu.

As he covered her body and her mouth with his, she couldn't help but recall their "mishap" with the electric fence. She had the pleasure of getting a preview of what he had to offer but it in no way prepared her for what she was presented with. She always wondered why he stuck his hands in his pockets so much–no doubt to prevent the fabric of his pants from outlining the impression of his imposing member. The thought of him inside her only intensified her thirst and she whimpered as he deepened the kiss.

The lights in the bedroom gradually dimmed, a soft golden glow emanating seemingly out of thin air. Jack knew that SARAH thought she was being helpful by creating a romantic mood. The effect was spectacular as Allison appeared etherial, bathed in it's light. He couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful SARAH was–if a computer could be considered thoughtful.

Allison smirked to herself. He looked like a kid with a new toy. Overjoyed, excited, afraid to touch in fear of breaking it. She threaded her fingers through his blond waves and guided his head lower. Jack eventually got her message and languished his tongue over her collarbone with fevered wet strokes. Each moan encouraged him to venture further. When his tongue ever so lightly brushed over her breast she let out a rapturous cry. He had no idea how much that act nearly sent her over the edge. Her nipples were extremely sensitive these days and as his tongue twirled, they sent shock waves throughout.

Jack wanted to take his time with her. If he moved any faster it just meant it would be over that much quicker and as far as he was concerned he could lay with her the rest of his life studying every bit of her form. As he navigated lower toward her torso he lulled over her expectant belly. Her eyes met his as he caressed her with his strong hands. When he inclined his head and tenderly kissed her midsection Allison felt a wave of emotions overtake her and she began to weep.

Jack panicked, worried that he'd done something wrong. He climbed next to her, apologizing profusely.

"Oh my God Allison, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"No, it's not that." She stroked his face not sure how to explain. With that one gesture she knew that he'd always be by her side, accepting her as she is.

"It's just that I love you so much and I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you."

If he didn't think it'd make him look like a pussy, he'd cry right then and there.

"Allison, I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I knew you were the one I'd been waiting for."

Jack bowed his head again and they began their dance. Affectionately he kissed the gentle sloping curve of her neck as his fingers ran over the velvety rounded sleekness of her shoulder. He journeyed down her toned arms, clasping her hand in his. Jack couldn't help thinking how lucky he was–she was everything he'd dreamed of. Without pause he meandered over her voluptuous bosom, her back arching as his fingertips grazed her stiff nipples. He traveled down further drifting over her flank bit by bit, settling on the arc of her bottom. Jack felt his pulse quicken as he reached her center and explored its depths. Using his thumb and middle finger he parted the folds and manipulated her bud with his index finger allowing it to dip inside.

Allison found herself at the brink, breathless with anticipation. She needed him inside of her. She rolled him on his back and straddled him, their bodies falling immediately in sync. Jack clasped his hands around her still slender hips as she pitched back and forth. Her body felt like it was on fire, all of her senses heightened. She knew scientifically it wasn't uncommon for her sense of smell to intensify because she was pregnant, but this was different. Everything was amplified–colors seemed brighter as his electric blue eyes pierced through her soul. She could smell the intoxicating scent of his aftershave even though the rain had tried to wash it away. His pleasured groans sounded like the notes of a sweet melody. The feel of his body as it molded with hers, his skin was smooth, but he left no doubt that he was all man. When she curved toward him and tasted his lips they were sweet, but it wasn't a flavor she could readily describe. It was almost to much to take in at once, she felt overwhelmed–but in a good way.

Jack could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. He delighted in the position he was in. She was in charge, setting the pace and from his vantage point it allowed him to view her in all her glory. Head thrown back, hair tousled as if a strong breeze had crossed the room she was seductive. Jack placed his hand in the center of her breastbone, propelling her backward. He rose into a seated position beneath her and captured the crown of her breast in his mouth. Allison folded her legs around his hips allowing him to fill her completely. Nuzzling his neck, she gasped as he ground deeper and deeper.

Jack cut short his onslaught. "Are you okay? I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No." She answered, panting uncontrollably. "Don't stop. It just...feels...so good."

Allison released her grip on him and situated herself on her side, her legs slightly bent as Jack nestled behind her. His legs curled under hers, he palmed her torso, their fingers entwined. Allison could feel the waves of carnal lust cresting upon her. Her breathing quick and shallow Jack knew she was close–so he went in for the kill. His strokes were overpowering as he filled her. He suckled her neck, sending shocks of electric current to her nerve endings. She yelled out in relief as her body shuddered turbulently, convulsing around his cock as he pounded inside of her.

Pressing on he pumped vigorously as Allison released and contracted her vaginal walls. She clutched hold of his thigh, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Sucking in lungfuls of air Jack muttered hoarsely as ripples of ecstasy rocketed through him as he spasmed. Elated she could bring him to this state, he came as she lay enveloped in his arms.

His forehead pressed against her he whispered, "I love you so much."

Allison craned her neck so she could view him. "I love you too."

They lay silently afterward, Jack threading his fingers through her hair. As the beads of sweat from their bodies cooled the heat they'd produced rapidly decreased creating a chill in the air. Reaching down, Jack pulled the covers up around them.

Allison flipped in his direction. "Jack, I didn't mean for this to happen..." she added with a smirk, "well not yet anyway."

"Are you sorry it did?"

"No, of course not." Her smile wide and bright.

"Me either." The smile he returned even wider than hers.

There they stayed watching each other wrapped in a lovers embrace, eventually drifting off to sleep exhausted from their vigorous romp. It felt so natural to be cuddled in his arms. She sleep more restfully than she had in months.

Allison stirred about two hours later beaming as she looked over at him. She cursed herself for wasting so much time, her pride getting in the way. She carefully rolled over and attempted to get out of bed only to have Jack pull her back.

His eyes still closed he asked groggily, "Where do you think you're going?"

Allison chuckled. "To the bathroom officer."

"All right, you're allowed. But hurry back."

When she returned he was facing the wall. Allison cozied up next to him, hers fingertips running faintly up and down his spine. She stopped at the nape of his neck and played with his ducktail–which she found oddly sexy for some reason.

Turning over she rested on his chest her hands beneath her chin.

"Jack..."

He stopped her before she could start. "Wait. Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"My name."

She kissed his pecks between each utterance. "Jack...Jack...Jack."

"Umm."

Pensive she asked, "Jack, what should we do now?"

He looked at her quizzically not sure what she was getting at.

"I mean about us. Do you think we should tell anyone?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm concerned about the kids. Zoë and Kevin should know before anybody else. Though it may be a bit more difficult for Kevin to understand."

"Trust me when I say Zoë will be fine."

Zoë knew better than anyone about his crush on Allison and often teased him about it.

"Besides I'm sure there's not one person in town that doesn't know how I feel about you."

"I know, I'm just worried about Nathan. Not so much what he thinks, but his ego has already taken a hit. I just don't want him embarrassed any further. He's only in town until the end of the week so I think we should be careful."

Jack was quiet and she was worried that she'd made a serious faux pax. "You're not upset are you?"

"No. I was just thinking...how am I supposed to keep my hands off of you for a whole week now that you're mine." Then looked at her with his dazzling smile.

"Oh really? Well, who said I'm yours. Maybe you're just a booty call."

"Booty call huh?" Jack pounced and tickled her until she begged him to stop.

They talked a bit more about how they should proceed from this point on, ultimately deciding to keep it quiet out of respect to Nathan. They planned to meet for dinner later in the week and tactfully explain the situation to the kids. They would eventually tell their friends, but for right now they wanted this feeling, this moment to belong only to them.

Peeping over his shoulder she was surprised that it was almost seven o'clock. She hated to but she had to go. She'd left Kevin with Tess for hours and they were probably wondering where she was and what she was doing–only Tess knew the real answer to that. Gathering her clothes from the dryer Allison dressed hurriedly as Jack pulled on his jeans, his T-shirt still crumpled on the floor.

He embraced her. "Stay...forever."

Allison wrapped her arms around his neck blushing. "I can't."

"I know." Then he kissed her again. It was sweet, evoking the promise of things to come.

Jack took her by the hand and led her back downstairs and stopped short. Zoë had finally made her way home.

Jack stammered. "Zoë, what...what are you doing home?"

Arms crossed she peered at them. "Uh, I live here."

Jack realized he was still holding Allison's hand and discretely dropped it. "I meant...um...Allison just came by to..."

"You know I'm a minor and I don't think I should be hearing all the sorted details." She added sarcastically.

Allison couldn't help but snicker.

"Besides I knew it was bound to happen eventually." Her eyes rolled skyway, appearing ever so proud of herself. "And don't worry I'll keep my trap shut."

She relaxed her pose then added sincerely, "But I'm really happy for you guys."

She walked past them upstairs to her room. "Bye Allison. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again...soon."

As she climbed the stairs she sang a song. "Daddy and Allison sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-ing..."

They looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"I'd better go."

"Okay. I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah." Then she kissed him goodbye.

"Whew." He couldn't believe it had really happened. He was elated and couldn't wait to review the days events over again in his head, but there was one thing he had to deal with first.

"Zoë..." He yelled as he headed upstairs.

Monday morning Jack and Allison arrived at Café Diem for their usual Vinspresso. As they talked they realized that their solution to this predicament wasn't going to be easy to follow. How could they pretend when they wanted each other so much?

The past few months there had been awkwardness, anger and tension between the two of them. Now, they weren't quite sure how to act. They were careful not to behave unusually, but it was hard to maintain the facade. They were drawn to each other like magnets.

Whenever they were in the same area, they eventually ending up standing suspiciously close. Whenever Allison saw him she would light up and Jack would involuntarily blush. They quickly looked away when they stared to long. Jack often became tongue tied when he spoke to her in front of other people. Somehow he would always find covert ways to touch her. He would hand her paperwork or open her car door, anything that would allow his to rub any body part slyly over her. And when their eyes met, hers sparkled in response.

The majority of townspeople didn't notice a thing. Then again it wasn't like they spent lots time with anyone except those in their close knit group. Of course Zoë knew. And Allison told Tess what happened after she'd returned home that evening. Henry and Grace found out when they had lunch with them in the cafeteria at GD. Sometimes they'd all met up to chat and the ever brilliant pair guessed that something was going on. Jack and Allison knew they couldn't fake in front of them and swore them to secrecy. Jo knew something was going on and cornered Jack as he was leaving the facility. He couldn't lie to her–besides she knew when he was anyway. Even Andy picked up on the change. He mentioned to Jack that he'd sensed their pheromones had risen or something like that–Jack couldn't exactly remember what he'd said.

Then there was Nathan, smug Nathan who didn't notice a thing–or either pretended not to.

For Jack the days he spent away from her had been too long. He called her midmorning on Friday near the end of his rope.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to have a meeting."

"I have to see you."

"I can't."

"Please. I just wanna hold you...and kiss you...and..."

Allison interrupted him, "Uh stop right there. We can't." She pretended to sound stern but if saw her face he'd see she was blushing just like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Sure we can. Meet me after work. Come on I need to see you. I'm hurt."

Allison's natural protective tendencies shot up like a radar. "You're hurt. What happened? Are you okay?"

His voice whiny, he beseeched. "Not really. But you can help me."

"What do you need?"

"Sexual healing."

Allison tried to suppress the laugh that was forming on her lips and ended up sniggering helplessly just as Larry ushered in Nathan, Dr. Buranksi, and Dr. Elikens for their morning conference.

When she saw Nathan glaring at her she spun in her chair and whispered into the phone. "When and where?"

"Your office. Five-thirty."

"Okay." Her hair in a tight bun, she smoothed it with her hand attempting to regain her composure and then she began.

Jack arrived five-thirty on the dot to find her distraught. A chill ran down his spine for fear of what she would say. Was she sorry she'd slept with him? Did she have time to think about it and felt that the two of them together was a mistake?

Peering down at her he tentatively asked, "Hey what's going on?"

She uttered the one word he didn't want to hear. "Nathan."

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What about him?"

"He's going to be delayed another week. Which means he's not leaving this weekend."

Squinting, he wasn't sure what the problem was. "And you're upset because...?"

Allison looked at him like it was the silliest question he'd ever asked.

Sauntering over, she unclipped the pins in her hair and threw her arms around his neck, her lips a breath away from his.

"Well, if he's here seven more days, then that's another week that we won't be together."

Allison took his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged.

"Tint the window." He coyly suggested as he removed his gun belt and tossed it on the couch.

Allison was only to happy to oblige.

Cupping her ass he walked her backward, his mouth hungrily tasting her lips. Jack gripped her waist and lifted her up onto the desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked just as her bottom touched the glass.

"Nothing. Just lay back and relax."

"Nothing? You don't play innocent well." She added jokingly. "Besides, we can't have sex in here. What is someone catches us?"

"Allie..."

Allison blushed profusely. That was the first time he called her Allie and it made her giddy.

"...there's nobody here but security and they're making their rounds. I doubt anyone is just going to walk into your office. I don't think it would be wise. So, why not?"

Allison shrugged, "Okay, why not."

They had no time to waste as Jack set immediately to the task at hand. Allison leaned back as he cuffed her skirt between his fingers and shimmied it up past her hips. He didn't delay as he pulled her lace panties off and lowered his head. He was in his zone, swirling around exploring her area. When the tip of his tongue met her rigid nub, he flicked it back and forth as she vocalized her pleasure. Over and over again he stroked her, enjoying the act in itself. It didn't take long for her reach the summit. Jack took long licks over her swollen mound and stuck two fingers in massaging her walls. Allison grabbed onto the sides of the desk as her body jerked uncontrollably. There was no point in pretending she had any control as she screamed out in unrestrained joy.

Fingers damp, her juices all over his mouth, Jack finally came up for air. He picked up the panties off the floor and handed them to her. She rose, her face flush and captured his mouth in a fervent kiss.

Allison pulled back. "We're not done yet." Eyebrow raised, she tossed the underwear back over her head.

Jack always loved this side of her. The dominant, commanding, formidable Allison. And he was secure enough in his manhood to let her take charge. When she placed one hand in the top of his pants yanking him forward and with the other rubbed his cock, he though he would lose it.

Jack swiftly unbuckled his pants, sliding his boxers down. Taking hold of her waist he pulled her to the edge of the desk. He placed her legs against his shoulders, clasped an arm around her thighs and entered. Even though he had a tight grip on her, Allison still had to hold onto the desk, his forceful pounding nearly propelling her off the table top.

He emitted low guttural growls as he felt a surge coming on. He wished he could capture this feeling forever. His breathing ragged, heart palpitating, her self-control abandoned, his eyes focused only on her. He shouted a primal cry as he exploded inside. Allison sat up and held him as he collapsed, weak from the physical release.

Their clothes back in place Allison removed the tint from the window. Walking over after making sure it was all clear he wrapped his hands around her waist leaned in and nuzzled her neck as she heartily laughed.

Unbeknownst to them someone had seen them and he was storming their way right now.

Jack and Allison were so involved that they didn't hear him enter the office. Stark reached for Jack's shoulder and violently heaved him backward causing him to fall and bang his head on the desk.

Nathan turned in rage toward Allison. Heaping a torrent of verbal assaults upon her.

"What in the hell is going on!"

Allison had never seen him so angry. She saw him look around at the room. Even though she and Jack were dressed it was hard not to notice their disheveled clothes, unkempt hair, and the items on her desk tossed carelessly to the floor.

"You couldn't wait until I was gone? You said that us breaking up didn't have much to do with him. I should have know you were lying to me."

He grasped hold of her forearms unintentionally gripping too tightly.

"Nathan you're hurting me."

Jack slowly got up from the floor shaking off the dazed feeling. He walked up behind Stark and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Would you mind turning around."

Stark pivoted in his direction. "What the hell for?"

"Because I want you to see this coming." His right fist clinched tightly, Jack hauled back and with all the strength he could exert connected squarely with Stark's chin effectively knocking him on his ass.

Nathan lay there stunned, appearing more than a little shocked. He attempted to get up but faltered.

"I suggest you stay down."

Jack should have know he wouldn't have taken his advice. Recovering, Stark rushed forward and tackled him around the waist slamming him again a wall.

A rush of adrenaline kicked in. Jack had seen this coming for a long time and was elated that it was finally here. What came next was a flash of swinging appendages.

Jack elbowed him in the back effectively knocking him to his knees but he didn't want the fight to end that quickly. He grasped him by the lapels and pulled him back to his feet.

Jack threw a roundhouse punch which collided with Stark's nose. A satisfyingly successful hit if the crunch he'd heard was any indication.

Jack had to admit he was tenacious and wouldn't going down easily when he came at him again. Jack bent backward as Stark's knuckles swished past his nose.

He could hear Allison pleading for them to stop in the background, but he had no intention of stopping until he finished the job.

Jack retaliated, a kidney punch effectively doubling him over. Stark staggered back against an end table next to the couch sending a vase crashing to the floor which he ended on top of, shards of glass stabbing his arm.

"Stay down!" Jack advised him again which only seemed to enrage him more.

Stark picked up a figurine from a side table and threw it at Jack's head.

He effectively ducked, thinking what a bitch move that was.

Jack glanced over at Allison and saw how upset their exchange of blows was affecting her. He had to end this.

He turned back in time to see Stark coming for him again. Jack crouched and lifted him half over his shoulder and body slammed him. Drawing his arm back he landed a succession of punches to his face.

Jack leapt up and loomed over him.

Stark lay on the carpet. Drained, he conceded as the blood flowed from his orifices.

Drawing in deep breaths more out of fury then exhaustion Jack picked up his gun belt off the couch.

Allison crossed the room to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, a warm solid weight across her then walked her out and took her home.

That extra week Nathan stayed in town they didn't see much of him. The first two days he called out sick–more than likely applying some of Eureka's miracle fixes to his body. The third and fourth day he stayed in his office clearing up and packing away the rest of the work and belongings she allowed him to take out of the facility. Friday, at last healed he made his way around town saying his goodbyes.

That afternoon Allison received an unscheduled visit from him.

She was about to protest when he held up both hands in surrender.

"I'm not here to argue Allison. I'm here to apologize for last week. You know I would never intentionally hurt you and I'm sorry I was so harsh.

Allison stood silently, unmoving.

"When I saw the two of you together I lost it. We just split and then to see you with him. Talking about twisting the inverted knife."

"I know Nathan, and I'm sorry you found out this way. But I want it to be clear that that's all I'm sorry about." Her arms folded, she was confident in her statement.

His head down she wasn't sure if it was in shame or defeat, he asked. "Sometimes I wonder if you really loved me."

Relaxing, she softened her tone and walked over to him. "Of course I did Nathan. You know that."

"I'll always love you Allison." He grasped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Kneeling he kissed her belly and their baby goodbye.

"Remember, I'll always be there for you and our baby."

Then he left without another word. It was the last she saw of Nathan Stark for some time.

That Saturday morning before heading out of Eureka, Nathan made a stop at the Sheriff's station. Jack was working the morning shift while Andy was getting an upgrade.

"Morning Carter."

Jack noticed him strolling in like his old smug self.

"Stark." He stood, ready to defend himself.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to stop by and say so long."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"Don't be, this isn't a friendly visit. I want to talk to you about something."

"An unfriendly visit from you. Gee, I'm shocked."

Jack walked around to the front of his desk stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Look...Jack. Can I call you Jack?" Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Sure ya can...Nate." Using the name only Tess was permitted to utter.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends, or friends at all for that matter, but I want you to do me a favor."

"True, but I guess I can grant you one request being that it's your last day and all." Jack grinned gleefully at the fact.

"Keep an eye out for them. Allie is stubborn and thinks she can do everything by herself. She's going to need help and Tess will be heading back soon. Can you do that for me?"

Jack knew he was being sincere and that it took a lot for him to ask him a favor, especially that one. "Of course I will."

Jack quickly turned and reached inside his desk drawer for the Logic Diamond. "Oh, here I wanted to give this back to you."

"No, I got it for Allie and I want her to have it. She'll try to give it back to you, but I want you to make her keep it. She may not want it know, but hopefully one day she will."

"I'll make sure."

"Oh and Jack one more thing. I know you weren't trying to be an interloper–uh, you do know what that means don't you?"

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

Like a Cheshire cat her grinned. "Be good to them...be good to her she deserves it. Because if you don't I will not hesitate to slide back in."

"Hey Nate. How's your chin?"

He reached up and wiggled his jaw. "Just as beautiful as ever."

"You know, I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you."

"See ya round Jack." He called out over his shoulder as he walked back through the door.

Jack scratched his head. He might actually miss that bastard. Shaking his head fervently he thought better. "Nah."

Andy arrived at twelve ready to take over and just as Jack was leaving his phone rang.

"Carter."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I was thinking maybe we could have dinner tonight. Around seven?"

"That sounds great. Can I bring anything?"

"Yes...Zoë. I think it's time for that talk."

* * *

><p><em>Next - Epilogue: A New Beginning<em>


	12. A New Beginning

**I do not own EUReKA. And I cry every night because of it. **

I Do Over...Again

Chapter 12: Epilogue - A New Beginning

"Oh God not again!"

Allison muttered quietly to herself, agitated that once again she had to leave the comfort of their bed and Jack's arms to go to the bathroom. For the umpteenth time that night she carefully removed his arm as it lay draped over her stomach and eased out of bed. She got up so frequently nowadays that he no longer stirred when she moved.

Getting out of bed was an adventure in itself. Just getting up seemed to exert massive amounts of energy. Everything part of her body ached–her back was killing her, her feet were swollen, and her breasts were extremely tender. The baby had lowered it's position ready to pop at any moment. She had been having contractions for the last two weeks and was exhausted. She slowly meandered to the bathroom stopping to rest her hands on the sink as she received a swift kick to her upper abdomen. She felt like all her organs were compressed as she panted heavily. As she rose from the commode she felt a succession of cramps that caused her to grimace in extreme pain. Suddenly a rush of water gushed from her onto the tile floor.

"SARAH?"

"Yes, Dr. Blake?"

"Can you clean this up then call the hospital and let them know that we're on our way?"

"Dr. Blake...you're in labor."

Allison eyed the ceiling, "Uh, yes I know. Thank you SARAH."

"Shall I wake Sheriff Carter?"

"No! I'll wake him. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Ever helpful SARAH had taken to waking Jack each time Allison had a series of contractions. At one point he had gotten completely dressed, threw her maternity bag in the car and drove a mile down the road before realizing she wasn't with him. To their dismay she was having Braxton Hicks contractions or more commonly know as false labor pains and they all returned home disappointed. That had been two weeks ago.

The baby was overdue and hanging on for dear life.

Allison shuffled back into the bedroom, her hand pressed against her spine in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

She called out to him. "Jack?"

When he didn't respond she tried again, this time a little louder. "Jack!"

"Hum."

He answered her but didn't move from his position.

"It's time."

"Okay." He responded then rolled over and began lightly snoring.

Allison waved her hand at him in exasperation and got dressed.

She made sure she had everything ready to go before she attempted to rouse him again. This time she walked over to his side of the bed leant down and whispered softly in his ear.

"Honey, can you hear me?"

Still groggy he opened one eye. "Yes."

"It's time."

"For what?"

"The baby's coming."

He immediately woke, shooting up into a seated position. "The baby's coming! Are you sure?"

Allison couldn't help but laugh at him as if the idea itself was improbable. "Yes, I'm sure. My water broke."

Jack jumped out of bed ready for action. Allison took hold of his shoulders to calm him.

"Jack, I'm dressed, my bag is ready to go and SARAH has alerted the hospital. All you need to do is put on your clothes, wake the kids, and get them to the car. Can you do that baby?"

"Of course."

Allison didn't really believe him but left him and headed downstairs. She could tell he was nervous. No matter how many children you've had, the birth of a new one is always an event.

Allison headed downstairs as Jack pulled on his jeans, shirt and sneakers. He ran down the hall on banged on Zoë and Kevin's bedroom doors.

"Come on guys lets go. This isn't a rehearsal." Jack listened for movement and moved down the hall once he was satisfied that they were up.

He slowly opened the bedroom door as not to frighten her. She laid cuddled with her teddybear in her arms. He hated to wake her but they had to go. He sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook.

"Wake up sweetie."

Jenna yawned and sleepily rubbed her eyes, brightening when she saw Jack.

"Hi daddy."

"It's time. Mommy's having the baby."

Her big brown eyes opened wider as she gleefully gasped. She stood up on her bed and began hopping up and down.

"The baby's soming! The baby's soming!"

Her exuberance was infectious. She was missing her two front teeth and lisped many of her words. Jack held out his arms as she jumped into them.

His brood ready to roll, Jack hopped behind the wheel and headed to town. Every so often Allison would grab hold of his hand and squeeze. He wondered how a woman with such small hands could have enough strength to crush the bones in his fingers.

He looked in the rear view and eyed _their_ children. Faces glowing with excitement, he happily thought back to how they all became the family they were today.

Jack and Allison officially became a couple–at least by everyone else's estimation four months into her pregnancy. Stark had been gone for months now and they felt safe in letting their love for each other show. They had spoken to the kids and close friends to explain their situation. It's not that they wanted to hide things, it's just that it had been a turbulent year for all those involved. They wanted to share it with everyone but on their own terms.

The first occasion they'd showed public affection for each other was at Café Diem. People were used to them hanging around each other and thought the Sheriff was being extra sensitive and caring because of her condition. Not only did she and Dr. Stark break up, but he'd left town completely.

They met up for breakfast, coffee and an herbal tea for Allison. Jack sat outside leant against the ice cream cone display. When Allison's car arrived Jack crossed the street took her hand and helped her out of the vehicle. The first thing people noticed was that when she exited the SUV he still had hold of her hand. Sure that got some strange looks but not much thought went into it. What happened later had jaws dropping.

Jack had to report to the station and Allison was headed out for a doctor's appointment that morning before work. His meal complete Jack rose, walked around to her side of the table leaned over and kissed her on the mouth–and it wasn't a peck either. It was a full on, passion filled, lip-lock.

All movement in the café stopped, the only sounds made were that of utensils falling on plates and tabletops. You could literally hear a pin drop. Jack and Allison looked around not sure of what had occurred. When they looked back at each other realization hit. They had never displayed their love for each other publicly before. Normally they'd only kiss in private or where they couldn't be seen. At GD in Allison's office–windows tinted, back at the station–before or after hours, or at their respective homes. It's funny that they didn't even think about the fact that they were around people who weren't aware of their relationship.

Vincent walked over and whispered to them.

"Are you guys okay? Is there some kind of virus attacking town we should know about? Will we randomly start kissing each other?"

With a suppressed laugh Allison answered. "No, Vincent. If you must know...Sheriff Carter and I are dating."

His hands flew to his mouth overcome with glee that they were at last together.

"I knew it. I knew it." Vincent embraced Jack in a back breaking hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you. How did you keep it secret for so long?"

Jack knew Vincent was really wondering how they'd managed to keep it secret from _him_ for so long.

As expected the news spread through town like wildfire. Vincent was particularly cross with Zoë who had obviously know for quite some time and somehow managed to keep it from him. Zoë told him that it was one of the hardest tasks she'd ever untaken but they made Kevin and her promise not to say anything. He promptly forgave her once she regaled him with all the juicy details.

Once it was no longer hush-hush, they felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. They no longer had to sneak around to see each other. Well, maybe sneak was the wrong word, but they had been extremely careful. Now they were free to be with each other in front of their friends, coworkers–hell everybody.

Truth was the path they'd traveled to get to where they were now had not been easy. There were disagreements with and about the kids, the new baby, each other, work, the DOD and of course there was Nathan. That didn't even include the routine disasters that occurred at GD and in town. Learning how to navigate through all of these barriers had been an exercise in patience, control and a true testament to whether they were really in love and if they could make it work. With all that they had been though and experienced together, Jack would gladly do it all again if it meant he could be with her.

Another tear inducing squeeze brought Jack back to reality. They arrived at the hospital where Allison was taken immediately up to a private room. The room was mainly to be used for dignitaries, VIP's and those high up in the political chain who didn't have GD clearance if ever they needed medical attention. They converged on the suite like a movie star with her entourage and the staff ungrudgingly treated her that way. As the most powerful person in Eureka who was admired and well liked, the townspeople would do anything for her. It didn't hurt that her husband was the Sheriff and easily the most loved person in town.

From that point on everything seemed to move at the speed of light as the next few hours became a complete blur for Jack. Even though _she_ was ready to deliver, Allison wasn't fully dilated. The kids filtered in and out trying to keep Allison's mind distracted from the long wait. Just outside in the family area waiting patiently were Henry, Grace, Jo, Zane, Tess, Fargo, and Holly who'd shone up after receiving a call from SARAH letting them know that it was go time.

Jack felt so bad for her, she looked completely worn out. The more the night wore on, the harder the contractions became. Jack tried everything he could to help comfort her. He rubbed her back as she lay on her side. He feed her ice chips and kept a cool towel ready to lay across her forehead.

Dr. Perry, Allison's obstetrician suggested that they go ahead an induce labor because her cervix had not expanded since they'd checked it hours ago. She and Jack had talked about all the scenarios that may occur during the birth of their child. They didn't want any medications and certainly didn't want to force the baby out unless it was the last option. Allison still had some fear of what may happen to the baby, the past Kevin had a lot to do with their decisions.

So Jack walked Allison around the room in an attempt to move the process forward. They had been walking back and forth for about thirty minutes, relief on their faces when progress finally came. Allison was ready to give birth as Jack was put into scrubs and ushered into the delivery room. This was an extremely exciting for them all. They didn't know the sex of the baby and had been anticipating this moment.

Jack would be happy with whatever they had. He had a soft spot for girls and clearly was experienced in raising them. He'd had quite a time with Zoë growing up but she turned out great and Jenna was as absolute joy. She was extremely bright even at this early age–no surprise considering who her parents were.

A boy made him nervous. He was doing a great job rearing Kevin but most of his life Allison had raised him so he didn't have much of an influence on the young man he was today.

Jack gazed lovingly at Allison. Even though she was tired, sweaty and emotional, she still looked beautiful to him. He encouraged her, wiped her brow, told her he loved her. She would push, then relax, push, then relax. It was slow going but she never complained. Allison held Jack's hand tighter and tighter as she made her final push.

Jack gave a huge sigh of relief as their baby was finally here and it was healthy. Tears of joy streamed from both of them as Jack leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much."

A bit out of breath, Allison reached up and cradled his cheek. "I love you too."

The preliminary checks done, the nurse handed Allison their baby. They stared in awe at what they had created together. Yes, Allison loved Zoë and Jack loved Kevin and Jenna, but this was different. They treated each other kids like they were their own and showed the same love and concern for each of them. But, this...this baby never had to worry if it was a Blake or a Carter because it encompassed the best of both of them.

Jack rushed to the outer waiting area to a sea of eyes eager with anticipation.

Zoë couldn't contain her as everyone stood quietly waiting for Jack to say something. "Well, what is it?"

Jack smiled broadly and announced with great pride, "It's a boy."

Whoops and cheers erupted as they all shared in the happiness of a new Carter born into the world. Handshakes, hugs and pats on the back followed as the proud new papa beamed.

"Daddy, daddy. I wanna tee the baby." Jenna asked as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Jack kneeled so that they were eye level. "Well, the doctors and nurses are checking to make sure everything is all right and as soon they're done you'll be the first person I come and get."

Jack headed back inside as the hospital staff did their examination. He was perfect–ten little fingers, ten little toes, and a headful of wavy light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. They moved Allison back to her room so that she could freshen up before her throng of visitors arrived.

Jack headed back to the waiting area, scooped Jenna up into his arms and lead Zoë, Kevin and company to the maternity ward. Behind the glass window front and center wrapped in a blue blanket lay Jack Carter, Jr. He was beautiful–a seven pound six ounce gift from heaven.

Jack stayed with Allison the entire night. The kids had been in earlier to spend time with her and baby Jack and he was glad that they were all able to be there for the birth, especially Zoë who was on break from her sophomore year at college.

"Can I hold the baby?" Jenna peered up at Allison from the side of her hospital bed, soft brown eyes pleading.

"Okay but I want you to sit down first and you have to promise to be really careful."

"Yes mommy, I promise."

Jack picked up his son and sat next to Jenna as she held him, his hand cradled underneath for support. As he watched them he knew that Jenna would be his biggest protecter as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Hi Jackie, I'm your big tister. We're gonna be bestest friends."

Jack couldn't remember ever being so happy. He looked around the room at all of them.

There was Allison, the love of his life. She was everything he'd dreamed of and he knew he would love her until the day he died.

Zoë was studying hard at school on her path to becoming a doctor. He missed her so much but she made it abundantly clear that once she finished she planned to move back to Eureka to practice.

Kevin had grown into such a responsible and brilliant young man. He would be going off to college soon and was busy applying. He too had plans which included moving back to Eureka and working at GD once he'd gotten his degrees.

Jenna, the apple of his eye. So smart, so cheerful, so like Allison. Though it had been complicated and sometimes confusing for her knowing that she had two daddy's, he and Nathan never let their differences show in front of her. Actually, Jenna was quite lucky to have them both.

He and Allison had always worried about the empty nest syndrome and about Jenna being an only child. They hadn't planned on a baby but when it happened they knew it was meant to be. They had talked about children and decided to let fate decide. With Jenna and now Jack, Jr., they new they're adventures had only begun.

* * *

><p><em>Stay tuned for part II of I Do Over...Again. Now that Jack and Allison have confessed their love for each other doesn't mean it's the end of their troubles. With Allison pregnant with Nathan's child, the pressure of being in a new relationship with not only her coworker but her best friend, and being in charge of a top secret facility, how will they be able to hold it together.<em>

_Only time will tell... _


End file.
